Alone Forever
by BloodsuckerHater
Summary: I know what I say, but I just had to do this. So here is Nyx, a crazy and random girl, being introduced into the Twilight World. This is going to be fun! Not a parody, actually has a plot. She is sort of random like Happy Noodle Boy, just warning ya.
1. On a Train to Nowhere

**Got it, I'm BloodsuckerHater, and am damn proud of it. But I just had to do this. So, alter-ego is in this world, and let's say things happen. She's random and well.. you'll understand later. I sort a re-wrote this story from another, but in my version. The original is probably better, but you know. I give total credit to this person and if she reads this, I hope she won't be mad at me. All sparklies and brownines are owned by Stephenie Meyer, and rest, are mine. Heehee :) I'm totally gonna love this. Now read!**

The soft shaking of the train seemed to lull me to sleep. The hushed _plink-plink_ splatter of the rain could be heard overhead against the roof. I sat by a window, my arm supporting my head as I stared outside. The only things I could see were trees, green stuff, and a gray sky with the occasional lightning, but it was still interesting. My dark eyes stared back at me as I looked outside. There weren't a lot of people on the train, or at least I hadn't seen many.

The lady across from me was reading a book. She had on a gray business suit, her brown hair up in a bun. Her sun-kissed skin was a contrast of my pale tan skin and her light green-gray eyes followed the words on the page she was reading.

The lady, Mrs. Leon, was the Children Protection Service agent assigned to me about around the time I was eight, when my parents died.

I sighed, thinking. I had been the witness to their murder and for some reason was gone when people found out of the murder. People say I was kidnapped because weeks later I was found in a police station, not knowing how I got there. Being eight and young with overactive imagination, they didn't believe the details I told them about my parent's death. They put me in foster care, and I have been moving around ever since.

"Dear?" asked the lady beside me. I looked at her. "I know we've done this many times, but your new foster mother really does want you to be there." I nodded, not believing a word. Every single foster family I have had says the same thing, but once they get to know me and my habits, and my… ways, they force me to go.

"Forks, Washington coming up in five minutes," said the conductor from the intercom. "Get your stuff ready." Mrs. Leon said. I patted my black backpack and guitar case. "This is all my stuff, Mrs. Leon." I said. She nodded and went back to her book. I went back to window. I wonder how this new foster mother… wait, what?" I looked back to Mrs. Leon. "Did you say new foster mother? Does she have no husband?" Mrs. Leon looked up. "I'm afraid not. If I remember correctly, they divorced a few months ago." I nodded. So, just her and me… this could be interesting.

The train stopped, the conductor announcing that we were in Forks. "It's our stop." She said, and we got off the train. Mrs. Leon rented a car and in minutes, we were heading to my new foster mother's place. "Don't you worry," said Mrs. Leon from the driver's seat. I wasn't worrying, I told her in my mind. I was calmer than anything. "Here it is," said Mrs. Leon. I looked out the window. It was a regular house, two story and gray bricks. There were three windows in the front and a decent garage door. From here, the door had two locks… wait, make that three locks. Not only that, but she had a doggy door. She had a dog? I quickly made note of all the details of the house before getting out of the car.

I grabbed my backpack and guitar case and walked to the door with Mrs. Leon. She knocked on the door before giving me a reassuring smile. The door immediately opened. The woman behind the door was plain, I suppose. She had blonde hair that came to her back and almond shaped dark blue eyes; a pointy chin and fair skin with freckles across her elfish face. If it weren't for the small wrinkles around the edge of her eyes that showed age, I would thought she was a teenager. "Oh, hello!" She said. She opened the door wider. "Please, come in!" We walked in and she closed the door behind us. I looked around. We were already in her living room. The floor was a dark rich color, a lot like the bark outside, and there were two white couches that faced a decent T.V. The walls were a light blue and it was decorated with pictures. I looked at them. A girl smiling, a family posing in front of a chimney…

The lady stood before us, looking nervous but smiling. She offered me her hand. "Hello, my name Alva Moore." I looked at her hand. "She doesn't handshake." Mrs. Leon said before accepting the Alva's hand. "Oh." She said and she looked at me. "What would you want to be called?" She asked. I looked at her. "I prefer to be called Nyx." I said. She nodded. "Why Nyx?" She asked. I shrugged. "So, Nxy…" "Nyx." I repeated, my eyes flashing. "Nyx." She repeated. I nodded. Her eyes laid on my guitar case. "Oh! So you play music?" She asked. I nodded. "Just a hobby of sorts." I said, shrugging. "Are you hungry? I got spaghetti cooking… oh, the spaghetti!" She cried and turned to the kitchen. Mrs. Leon looked at me. "You should be nicer." She said, scowling at me. I shrugged. Not my fault she couldn't get my name right. She came back, slightly flushed. "Sorry." She said. Mrs. Leon shook her head. "It's fine."

"So, ma'am, how long have you been living here?" I asked, very interested in Alva's past. "Just a few years." She said, nervously pushing her hair behind her ear. Mrs. Leon and she started to talk about the weather and my papers, so I looked out the window as they talked.

Soon, the sky turned into a deep gray. Was that the version for night here? I wondered. "Oh gosh, it's late," exclaimed Mrs. Leon. "I just wanted to make sure Nyx got here, so I need to be leaving now." Mrs. Leon said, getting up from the couch. "Bye, Mrs. Leon." I said as she walked away. I thought I would be seeing her soon anyway. "Good-bye, dear." She said before walking out the door. It was just me and Alva.

She cleared her throat and then smiled. "How about I show you your room?" I nodded and followed her up the stairs and down the hall. "Right here is the bathroom, this is my room, and this is yours." She explained and she pushed open a door. "I hope you like it." She said from the door. The room was okay. Dark gray walls, a window seat, a desk with a laptop, the same dark rich brown floor from before, and a bed with black covers on it. I put my backpack on the bed and gently sat down my case. I turned around and gave her a genuine smile. 'This is great. Thank you, ma'am." She smiled back. 'Please, call me Alva."

"Could we eat?" I asked, suddenly feeling hungry. "Sure, come on." She led me to the dining room and served the food. We talked, and she explained that she already enrolled me for high school, so I was going to school on Monday. "Oh, you are going to love it there! I heard it is a good school, and has a very unique curriculum!" I nodded, slightly surprised that a school would have a 'unique' curriculum. I helped her wash the plates and put them away up, but then I heard the strangest sound.

"What's that, Alva?" She laughed at my expression. "That's just Justice. Come here, Justice!" She called. A small dog came running in and jumped at her. "Damn!" I said as she jumped into Alva's open arms. "This is Justice. Say hello Justice." The dog whined. I wasn't sure what breed it was. It was black with gray under-tones, and it had the biggest black eyes I had ever seen. "That's it, my Justice." She cooed as she scratched Justice's stomach. She put Justice on the floor and she scurried away. "Why Justice?" I asked as I turned. "I liked the name." Alva said simply. "Would you like to walk her?" She asked after she saw my face. I quickly shook my head. I had already lived with dogs before, I seriously didn't want to walk one anymore. She laughed, a noise I haven't heard before. "You don't have to look so panicked." I shrugged, trying to smile.

Alva looked at the clock. "Oh! Ten… I go to work tomorrow. I'm going to go sleep." She said and walked to her room. "Good night, Nyx." She said. I nodded, and waited for her door to close. I looked out the window. The sky was finally black. I slowly eased the back-yard door open. A strong smell of pine reached my nose. I walked out, and then closed the door behind me. A forest stood before me. I smiled and then ran. I reached the edge of the forest and kept running.

**. . .**

I strummed a few notes, trying to calm myself down. I had been in many foster homes, but this one was different. Alva and I actually got along! Living with Alva these past few days had worked out fine. She gave me space, but still was there when I needed her. She had to be the best foster mom I had ever had. It was a surprise for me. Most families I had been with usually didn't like me the first time they see me. They always say it is something about my appearance… And then tomorrow was my first day at Forks High. Would they accept me, or call me a Goth like at several other schools? I played a short song, feeling calmer at every note.

I was in the middle of the song when Alva walked in. I stopped, looking up. "You're really good." She said with a small smile. I shrugged and got up, putting my guitar on my bed. "Where did you get it?" She asked, looking intently at the design. I turned and looked at it myself. It was black, with silver and purple lines decorating the neck and body. Splashes of blue were here and there. I smiled at the memory that came with it. "My father gave it to me." She looked up, surprised. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I shrugged, still smiling. "It's fine, really." I stood next to her. "My father had planned to give it to me when I was older." My smile widened. "I found it, after they died. I've been carrying it around ever since."

My smile disappeared. I cleared my throat and gently put my guitar in its case. I covered it, hoping she wouldn't see what also was in there. I turned around. "Was there anything you needed?" "No." Alva said, and turned away. "See you at lunch, Nyx." I nodded.

. . .

"Nyx!" called Alva. "Yes?" I yelled. "Can you walk Justice? I'm making dinner and I can't do it right now." Justice squeezed into my room and stared at me with those huge eyes. "Ah, come on, Justice. I was just getting along with Alva. Do you seriously need me to walk you?" I asked her. She cocked her head. I raised my arms in defeat. "Fine. But only since I know you. She barked and ran off. "Bending to the will of a dog…ha!" I muttered and went to get the leash.

I eventually complied with Alva's suggestions at walking Justice. I walked out, Justice pulling on the leash. "See you, later!" I called over my shoulder. We were a few blacks away from Alva's house when she suddenly took off. "Hey!" I called. The black beauty ran into the woods, leaving me peeved. "JUSTICE!" I yelled, and I ran after her. It was hard following her in there, missing several times, when she suddenly stopped beside a tree. I almost tripped over her. "Justice? Girl, what's wrong?" I asked softly, forgetting why I was peeved, crouching before her, but she stood still, her little black eyes wide with fear. I suddenly felt someone behind me and I looked up to see a pale black-haired man standing behind me. Unfortunately for me, I freaked. I immediately did a one-hand stand on the roots, lifting myself off the ground, and planted a kick to his face. The unfortunate part: that guy's face was a fucking rock! "Shit!" I said when my foot didn't even make him move. My foot hurt, but I didn't say a word. I scrambled away, gathering Justice in my arms, her body trembling. Why was she freaking out? I turned and stood before him, glaring at him.

The guy was slow. He stared at me for a minute before faking being hurt. He doubled over, and gave out one of those fake groans. "God, stop being dramatic." I said, peeved I didn't even make him move. "Who are you, and why did you go creeper on me?" I asked. He stared at me. "Um, I was just out for a walk when I heard your dog. I came to see what it was and I saw you there. I thought you needed help." He grimaced, and rubbed at his chin. "You should watch yourself. It's dangerous to be out here alone." He said, emphasizing 'here'. "No need to freak." "I am not going to say sorry for kicking you." I said and nodded, looking him over. He's what teenagers now days say gorgeous. Too gorgeous, in my opinion. But at least he tried to make me feel better by pretending to be hurt. I suddenly smiled. "I'm new around here." I offered him my hand. "Nice to meet you.' He stared at my hand in disbelief before taking it. "Emmett." I pointed to black beauty. "Justice." Emmet scrunched his nose up, and moved her away with his hand slowly."I advise you not to do that." He laughed. "And your name?" He asked. I shrugged. "A name." He stared at me for a moment.

"Why are you out here?" I smirked. "I was chasing black beauty here." Justice trembled even more. What was wrong? I looked around. "Um, how do you get out of here?" I asked. "Don't you know where you live?" I glared. "Not like that, dimwit! I mean, where am I? And how do I get back to civilization?" He nodded. "I'll take you to my place. Maybe you'll know your way from there." I nodded, and started to follow him. "Damn it!" I cried when I stepped on my foot. "What it is?' he asked. "I'm pretty sure I sprained my foot or something when I kicked your face." I said. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that." We walked a bit, Justice loyally trailing behind us, but she was still trembling. "Are there other creatures out here?" I asked Emmett. He stopped before continuing. "Just a few bears, squirrels… Why?" "Justice is freaking out more than usual, which is a lot." He shrugged but he looked slightly nervous.

We walked more when a huge home appeared out of nowhere. "What? Couldn't find a castle?" I muttered, looking up at it. "This is where you live?" I asked. He smiled. "Yeah...I live here with my family...Carlise, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Esme." He said, rubbing his neck. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. "It's just strange a girl like you running through the woods." I shrugged. "Trust me, that's not strange at all for me." He looked at me funny when someone called out his name. "Emmett!" We both turned to see a woman… and she, too, was gorgous! When she saw me her face was in shock. She glanced at Emmet and me. 'Uh...Hello?" She said, sounding more of a question."Hello...I'm a human, and this is Justice." I smiled, pointing at the poor thing beside me. I preferred not to give out my name when I met someone new. You never knew if they were going to remember you by it. The woman smiled a bit. "I'm Esme." She said, advancing towards me. I smiled back. "Yeah...Emmet was just helping me. Justice ran off into these woods, and I chased her. Then Emmett came, I kicked him in the face 'cause he was being all creeper, 'cause I got space bubble like any person would, but then I think I sprained my foot. I followed him to big castle here and here I am." I said, counting all the things on my fingers. Esme looked shocked ."But now I'm lost." I sighed, looking behind me."Oh..." She said. "I just moved here so I didn't know anyone lived in the woods." The man in the woods, creeper like a… I sang in my head. "Right, I'm lost." I emphaized. I looked around. "I haven't seen this big of a house since the Klark incident when I was eight." I muttered. "What?' She said. I looked at her. "Nothing."

I suddenly slapped myslef in the face, making them flinch with the audible slap. "Right, I'm lost! Emmett said maybe I would know my way from here, but…" I looked around. "I don't know where I am." I smiled wide. "Looks like I gotta run! Come Justice, to the trees!" I began to skip off, my foot giving my slight pain. Maybe I'll find my way like this… "No wait!" I heard Emmet call. I turned to him. "Hm?" "I advise you not to go alone." He said. More likely warned. "Yes! Come into the house! I'm sure Bella can help you out." Esme said, waving her hands to the house. I smiled, and followed them to the house. They muttered ahead, small fragments coming to me. "Maybe… crazy?...weird… skipping?" I shrugged and then gently lifted Justice to my chest as we walked in. "It's looks nice." I said, out of awe as I looked around. They had A LOT of money. Esme chuckled. "Thank you. My husband, Carlise is an doctor." She said. "Must be a very good one." I muttered, but I think they heard me because they both laughed. "What's so funny?" A masculine voice asked. We all looked up and saw a man. He had blonde hair and beautiful eyes. His hair was combed back. His hands rested on the bars of the stair-railing. "Uh...Carlise it seems we have an unnoticed guest. Can you please get Bella?" Esme asked. Carlise smiled, and walked away. "Unnoticed?" I asked her. I suddenly flapped my arms. "I'm right here! Am I suddenly invisible?" I yelled and looked at my hands. I sighed in relief. "Good, I'm still here." They looked at me strangely.

Emmet gave me a quick smile and walked me up the stairs. "Come meet the rest of the family." He said with a nervous tone. He brought me into a kitchen, which held three other people. They all turned to me, quite surpirsed. "Everyone, this is… someone and Justice." Emmet said. The barbie-blonde girl gave me a glare and left the room. Great… I can now hate someone.

"Uh… that was my girl...her name is Rosalie. Uh… that's Jasper and that's Alice. Family." He said, placing his hands in his pockets. I smiled. "Hello?" I said. The Alice girl came and gave me a hug. I was shocked, but Justice was even more shocked. She jumped out of arms and ran. "JUSTICE!" I roared, forgetting about pixie and ran after her. I caught in the hallway. "Stop running, will you? You got me enough trouble." I scowled, but she only trembled more. "Sorry..." I said once I walked into the kitchen. Alice just shook her head, and smiled. "What a lovely creature." She almost purred. "Let's go Jasper." She called to the dude who was standing in the corner. He nodded, and followed behind. Lovely? And god, that dude was lost.

"Um...come one...let's go see Bella." He said, walking out of the kitchen. I followed him to a door. He knoccked twice, and opened it. In there was Esme, Carlise, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and two unknown people. I bowed and then gave a peace sign. "Yo." I said simply. Alice smiled, and swung an arm around my shoulders. "This is her." She said, emphasizing 'her'. I just smiled. Jasper looked away, as Rosalie growled, and walked out of the room. I pursed my lips. "Don't mind her, dear, she's just not used to so many guest, at one time." Esme said, following her out. At one time?

"Um, Carlise." Said Emmett. "She kicked me in the face when we met, something about being creeper, and now her ankle hurts, so she thinks she sprained it." Carlise looked at me in surprise. "What?" I nodded. "Personal space." He shook his head. "Would you allow me to look at it?" I nodded. He checked it, and said it was nothing serious. "And how exactly did you manage to kick him the face?" He asked. "Like this." I said, and did a one-hand stand. I landed on my feet and looked at him. "I use to skate-board." I said. He nodded, but there was a bit of shock in them.

"What are you thinking?' The guy with gravity defying hair suddenly asked. I looked at it and chuckled. I pointed, unable to contain my laughter. "That you got one poofy hair-do. What'd you do… put gel? It's all POOF then smooth.' I said, lowering my voice at smooth. "Whatcha going for? Elvis?" I leaned closer. "I would say Elvis, you know." I leaned back and then noticed mouse. I was about say hi when he rudely interrupted. "What are you thinking?" He repeated. I rose an eyebrow, forgetting what I wanted to do. I clenched my fists. "Edward!" Carlise snapped. Edward ignored Carlise and advanced towards me, leaving some girl behind. "What are you thinking?' he demanded. "I'm thinking why you'd want to know..." I growled. He was a bit taken back, but composed himself, and readjusted back to the girl. "I'm Bella." She spoke. I gave her my Chesire smile. I pointed to myself. "Human." I said with a nod. The atmosphere only to seemed to tense more..

"I'm just surprised we didn't notice you coming." Carlise said. I looked at him. "Notice me?' I asked. I pointed outside. "I was there!" I said. I pointed to the ground. "I'm here. Oh, hippo! Am I invisible again?" I said with slight hysteria. I looked at my arms. "No, still here." I looked up. "How can't you notice? I just checked, I'm not invisible!" I pointed to my hand. "See?" I slapped my face again, making everyone flinch again. "Right, I'm lost! Of course you wouldn't know I was coming." He nodded slowly, like he didn't know what to do. "I'll carry you around the neighborhood, to help you get home." Bella said. "Let's go." She slipped oout of the room.

"Goodbye, everyone!" I waved, while Justice whimpered. I walked out of the room, down the hall, and down the stairs, until I reached Bella who was standing at the door. "Please...do not come back to this place...ever!" She warned. "I didn't come here intentially." I said, rather annoyed. " I was lost! And I kicked black-hair dude." She sighed, and held the door open for me. "Goodbye." I whispered to the house, as Bella escorted me to an orange truck. I jumped in, as she started it up. I pet Justice and tried to calm her.

As we drove out of the drive way I noticed it got darker. I hugged Justcie, and she barked softly. I smiled. I was totally gonna love this place. I took one last look at the house, when I saw Edward. His eyes piercing into mine. They were filled with curiosity. That made me worry. Nobody could know my past. I glared as we past by.

. . .

**TOLD YOU!**


	2. All Mighty Garlic

Here it is!" I yelled, pointing to my house. Bella nodded, and turned into our driveway. "Thanks." I said, bringing Justice to my chest. Bella waved me off, as I hopped out of her truck. I waved to her, as she backed out of the driveway. I watched her until she turned the corner, onto another street. I ran up to the porch, but before I could knock, Alva burst through the door, and tackled me with a hug. I griminaced. I've never been hugged willingly by a person. "Are you okay, Alva?" I said. Alva looked at me, and cupped my face.

"I was so worried. You almost gave me a heart attack!" She said, sighing. I smiled, as she opened the door for me, closing it behind her. I set Justice down, and she ran into the living room.

"A dog!" I heard a husky voice hiss. I raised an eyebrow, and cautiosly walked to the archway of the living room. I peered around the wall. There was a man and boy. I gripped the frame of the archway, and peered a little more. The man had long, thick, shiny black hair, and he was in a wheel chair. The boy had shiny black hair, but his was short, and spiked. They both turned their attention to me. I half smiled, "Hi." I said, walking into the living room. Out of nowhere Alva came, and gripped my shoulders.

"These nice men helped me look for you, but we couldn't find you, so they accopanied me here." Alva said, walking me to the couch. We all sat there, in an akward silence.  
>"So you're Nyx?" The man asked. I nodded. "I'm Billy, and this is my son Jacob.' he said, pointing to the boy. The boy turned away, avoiding my stare. "How did you manage to get home?" Billy asked. Alva shot up. "Yes, how did you?" I sighed, before speaking.<p>

"I had a friend drop me off...well a friend of a friend...kinda..." I said, lost in my own words. "Who?" Jacob spoke up. "A girl named Bella." I said. Alva squealed. "The first few days here and you're already making friends." She said, hugging my shoulders. Sometimes I had to remind myself I was the teenager here. I gave a small smile. "I know her," Jacob said. "She's a really good friend...how did you meet her?" Everyone leaned in, more interested in the story. I played with my fingers. "Uh...Justice ran...into a forest," I said, as Justice seemed to sigh on Jacob's leg. Jacob made a face. "It's dangerous in the forest." he said. I nodded, "Then she stopped. I bend down to pick her up but then I turned to see this guy behind me… I kicked him in the face… but I sprained my ankle…apparently his name is Emmet...Emmet Cullen, and he showed me his family… Carlise, doctor dude, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper...and Edward. Carlise looked at my ankle and said it wasn't serious… so yah! Um…they semi-welcomed me, and then tried to find a way for me to go home, so Carlise said he'd go get Bella." I said.

"Was Bella with them?" Jacob asked, quite irratated. I nodded. Billy moved in his wheel chair, uncomfortably. "Yeah...they were in Edward's room. Sort of like Guardians of Ga'Hoole and…" Alva poked me, reminding me I was off track. She was used to it now, but Jacob and Billy looked at me weirdly. "Right and then they were really close, but then Edward started acting weird.""How weird?" Billy asked, quick. "He...he started asking me what was I thinking...He walked really close to me...then when Carlise yelled his name, he walked back to Bella. He was mumbling I think...something about no scent?" Billy watched my every move, while Jacob was deep in thought. "Then what?" My mom urged. "Um...Bella drove me home...but she warned me to never go back to their house, again." I finished, deciding not to mention I had to make sure I wasn't invisible a few times. No one spoke.

"Well, that was quite rude!" Alva said, storming into the kitchen. I smirked. "I would stay away from the Cullens , too. They have a bunch of skeletons in their closet." Billy said, wheeling into the kitchen as well. I looked at my feet. It was only me, Jacob, and Justice.  
>"They are dangerous." Jacob added, standing. "You gonna come to eat?" He smiled, holding a hand out for me. I gladly took it, and he walked me into the kitchen. My mom had just set down some spegetti and garlic bread on the table…just like my first day here I thought with a smile. We all sat around the table, except for Billy, who moved the chair out of the way.<p>

"So you're going to Forks High school as well?" Billy asked. I nodded, trying not to slurp on the noddles. Jacob chuckled at my tries. I smiled, too. My mom straightened up, trying to be as classy as possible. The doorbell rang, making Jacob flinch. My mom scurried to her feet. "I'm coming!" She yelled, walking out of the kitchen. Billy and Jacob exchanged glances. "Who could be here this late?" I asked, looking at the entrance into the kitchen. Jacob ignored my question. "I think I know." I heard Billy mutter. "Nyx! You have a visitor!" My mom said, coming into the kitchen. Her smile was really bright, as she pulled on someone's sleve. "Edward?" I yelled shocked. Jacob chocked on his speghetti, and drank some water. Billy was throwing glares. Edward ignored them, smiling at me. "Uh...would you like to join us?" My mom asked. "No, thank you. I just need to talk with… Nyx, was it?… real quick." Edward said, not taking his eyes off of me. I looked around, and stood up, the chair made a bad screeching sound. Edward's face scrunched up, and he walked into the living room. I followed him out. "What are you doing here?" I hissed. Edward smiled. "You have no scent, and your thoughts are just...I can't read them." I looked at my arm. "WHAT THE CRAP IS IT WITH YOU? I SMELL! I SMELL LIKE ALL MIGHTY…" I sniffed my hand. "GARLIC!" I yelled. "AND LIKE REGULAR HOOMUNS, I THINK IN HERE!" I yelled, pointing at his and my head.

"You're very weird in a way."He comes into my house, talking about reading thoughts and what I smell like, and I'm weird. "Me weird? Please…I've known that since I was born! You are weird, thinking thoughts and thinking about smells!" I said, jabbing his chest. The doorbell rang again. "I got it!" I yelled, before my mom could come to get it. I opened the door. Suddenly Jacob walks into the room, glaring at Edward. "We have garlic bread." I heard him hiss. What the fuck is wrong with everybody?

"Hi...Edward." Bella's voice said, sternly. "Bella?" Jacob said, caught off guard. Bella waved at him, and pulled Edward out of the house. I watched them go to the truck, and hop in. I closed the door. "Strange." I said, forgetting about my outburst. "Who? Bella?" Jacob asked, sitting on the sofa. I shook my head. "No, Edward. He said the same stuff...and besides that he came to my house! He doesn't even know where I live, and plus he didn't have a car with him. No way he walked all the way over here." I said, pondering. Jacob tensed in his seat.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked. "Nothing...I just don't like Edward.' He said, venom dripping in "Edward". I sighed. "See you tommorrow?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll show you around town, then where we go to school." He smiled. "Okay...goodnight!" I yelled, walking upstairs. I heard Billy and my mom yell goodnight.

I closed my door. "What a strange day." I muttered, putting on some pj's. Justice barked, laying on her bed. Alva had put her bed in here after she realized how well we went along. I pointed a finger at her, "You caused this." I said, trying to be mad. Justice looked away and yawned. I shook my head, laughing, and jumped on my bed. "What a day.' I said, laughing to myself. I did what I did… I snuggled deeper into my covers, falling into a deep slumber.

. . .

**Don't you just smelling like all mighty garlic? I do! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Suck it Up, Sucker

"Wake up!" Someone yelled, in my ear. I groaned. What the fuck? I slowly lifted my self up, and stretched, then out for nowhere something flashes, causing me to go blind! "Ahh it burns!" I yell, getting tangled in the bed sheets, and eventually falling out of the bed. "Aw, come on," I heard Alva say. "You're acting like a vampire." She laughed, earning nervous laughs … wait, laughs? I opened my eyes. "I'm not blind." I said, smiling. My mom smacked her lips, and pulled me up. I saw Billy and Jacob at the doorway. Billy laughed at Jacob's pink face, and wheeled himself down the hallway. What's so funny? I thought, then I looked down. Oh no!

I covered my lower half, realizing I only had on my undies-shorts, which were black. My mom pushed Jacob out, and closed my door. I jumped on my bed, and buried my head into the pillow. Justice started the scratch on the door, so I threw on some black jeans and a black and white striped shirt.

I opened the door, letting Justice out. She barked, and ran downstairs. I walked down, practically running. As I stepped off of the last step, everyone faced me. Billy waved, as he shoved Jacob up to me. "Why were you in my room again?" I asked. Jacob threw a glance at his father then turned to me. "Sorry about thi-" I put my hand up to his face. "It's okay." I smirked. He smiled, and tugged my arm. "Let's go. I got to show you around." I smiled, and said goodbye to Billy and my mom. They waved, and continued to talk about the wonders of something. I slipped on some leather boots and I opened the door, and let Justice out before me, and closed the door.

"So where will we start?" I asked, hopping into Jacob's truck. "The school." he said, pulling out of the driveway. I smiled, and petted Justice. Jacob scrunched his nose again, and started down the street. As we turned the corner, I saw Bella. "Does she live there?" I asked. Jacob nodded, then pouted. I looked back at Bella and saw Edward not far behind. The man in the trees… They watched me go by in Jacob's ride, all the way down. "Are you guys fighting over her?" I asked. Jacob didn't respond, so I didn't ask again. That's when it hit me.

"You like her don't you?" I asked. Jacob still didn't respond. "Okay..." I said, staring out of the window. Soon we pulled into a parking lot, and Jacob turned off the car. "Why do you hate Edward?" I asked. Jacob looked at his hands, suddenly interested in them. "Why won't you answer me?" I asked. He sighed, and got out of the truck. "Am I not here again?" I asked myself. I watched him walk to to the school's entrance, so I quickly got out and followed. I quickened my pace, as I saw him walk right in. Before the door slammed shut, I knocked it open. Jacob looked at me, and walked through some double doors, to the right. I walked in behind him. It was a libary. A big one in fact. "It's open on Sundays," He said. "For people who want to check out books." "Like the local libary?" He nodded, and walked out, and down the hall. "Where are you going?" I asked, looking back to make sure no one saw us. "Come." He simply said. "No, I'll just keep following you." I muttered, sarcastically. Jacob had stopped so suddenly, making me walk straight into his back. He glared at me, before walking in.

"Science class." He said, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Edward and Bella, smiling at each other. I stared at them, as their eyes met ours. "How'd you get here so fast?" I asked. They both looked down, completly ignoring my question. "Why won't anyone answer? HIPPOS!" I yelled, glaring at them all. They looked at me surprised. Bella was really starting to look nervous when I heard a bark. I looked all around my feet, when I saw Justice lying next to the door. "She must have followed me out." I whispered.

Bella moved awkwardly in her chair and looked out of the window. "Why are you here?" Edward asked, rudely, directing his question to Jacob. I pretended it for me. " Why? 'Cause," I bounced on my feet. I began to sing. "When you walked through the door, it was clear to me. You're the one they adore, who they came to see. You're a rock star, baby, Everybody wants you. Player? Who could really blame you? We're the ones who made you…" I sang, quoting Eminem from the song We Made You. "And that's why…" I sang, moving my fingers to the tune. "BAKE ME A BIRTHDAY CAKE! HAHAHAHA!" I yelled. They looked at me strangely. "What? Can't I quote?" I said with a pout. Edward looked to me to Jacob, completely ignoring me. "Why are you here, Jacob," his emphasize on Jacob, saying it even colder than last time. Jacob growled. Wait? What?... did he just growl? I gave Jacob a curios look. I blinked and suddenly Edward so close to Jacob. Bella was on his arm, tugging...well trying to urge him back, but he didn't move an inch. "Woah, woah!" I said and pushed them away from each other. They looked at me in surprise. "IF anyone touches anyone, that would have to be me." I said with a sadistic look, grinning. Bellas' eyes widened. "So, we'll just leave now," I said, grabbing on to Jacob and pulling him out of the door. Justice was already out of there. They both glared at each other, until I closed the door.

"Is _that _why you brought me here?" I asked, "So you could fight over her?" Jacob hung his head, really low. "I'm sorry," He apoligized. I sighed, and forgave him. "You owe me an ice cream cone." I laughed. He chuckled, and walked me out of the school. "Your randomness does come in handy." He said as we walked to his car. I just smiled. Once we got into his truck, I saw Bella and Edward coming out. They glared at us, and walked along the sidewalk. I looked at Edward and yelled, "Yo, Edward! Poofy, hey!" He turned around. I gave him a peace sign. "America says peace this way." I lowered my index finger, leaving my middle finger pointing to the sky proudly. "I say peace this way. He looked shocked but then walked off with Bella. I grinned. "Fuck off." I said. I realized something. "There's no way they could've walked." I muttered. Jacob changed gears, and drove down the street, almost splashing a three day old puddle on the mysterious couple. I yelled sorry out of the window, while Jacob pulled me back in, just in time before I hit my head on the tree. I laughed a little at my stupidness. Yeah, because that didn't happen a lot.

However, Jacob didn't laugh. "You didn't answer my question." I said. He stiffened, and kept his eyes glued on the rode. I turned my body toward him, and yanked on my seatbelt. "You. Didn't. Answer. My. Question!" I said, more loudly. "He's a very dangerous...human." he said. "Human? Of course he's human! Unless…is he Irken?" I laughed, thinking of Invader Zim as I petted Justice. He looked at me strangely, but shook his head. Jacob smirked. "You don't know what he is...or what he can do." I was dumbstrucken. "Okay, Jacob," I laughed, waving my arms in front of me, "He's immortal." I said, cocking my head to the side, being sarcastic. Jacob remained silent. I waited and waited. "You're freaking me out." I said, gripping on the seatbelt."Does Edward freak you out?" he asked, angrily.

"Course not." I said. "He just annoys the hell out of me. Which does take a lot. What are you thinking? You don't smell!" I micked. "What? Am I suppose to smell like… RAIN!" I yelled, looking out the window. He sighed. "Do you want to know why he's never outside when it's sunny? Why he asked you, why you have no scent? Or maybe how he looks so pefect, and flawless? Or do you want to know why he didn't eat spegetti that night?" "Or why you threatened him with garlic bread." I added. Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What is he, Jacob? What is he?" I asked, quite nervously.  
>"He's a-" Boom! Jacob's car was just turned by the end bumper, and hit a pole. I got out, before the pole smashed into the hood of the truck. Jacob ran to my side, and pulled me away, while other people got out of their cars, and ran to us. I could've sworn I had just saw Edward on the other side of the street. "Leave me alone" I whispered, as he disapeared in the crowd. "Little crapper."<p>

. . .

I opened my eyes. Light streamed in, but not enough. I jumped up and open the blinds. Oh, right. Forks didn't receive much light. That was fine by me, I thought. I stretched. I allowed a small smile to creep onto my face. My first day at school, thank god! I walked into the bathroom, about to brush my teeth, when I turned to my clock. Oh, shit! 6:45! I was supposed to be there by seven!

I quickly dressed and ran down the hall. I walked into the kitchen, but there wasn't anyone. There was a sticky note on the fridge. "Had to go to work, have a nice day!" it said. I smiled, thinking about Alva. I tried to put my dark hair down with my fingers, knowing it looked like a nest, but I didn't have time. I grabbed a granola from the pantry and grabbed my backpack. I ran out of the house, making sure Justice had food, and locked the door behind me. Luckily for me, Alva lived near the school so I could walk, but I was going to have to run if I wanted to make it on time.

I left my black jacket open, not really minding the cold. I had been to Maine once, and trust me, once you go there, nowhere is really cold. I began to jog down the sidewalk when a silver Volvo passed me, too close for comfort. Not only that, but the car drenched me with water. "Fucking driver!" I yelled, pissed off that I could have been a road pancake, and that I was soaking wet. I muttered other curses under my breath when the school came into view. My feet touched the black cement of the parking lot.

"Thank God." I said, but then I was hit by something. I tripped forward, but didn't fall on my face. I turned around, eyes flashing. A chubby boy with blonde hair smiled apologetically. "Sorry." He said. I quickly looked him over. He was staring at me like I was a barbecue, greedy and not wanting to really savor it. "I'm fucking tired of this bullshit!" I said, letting out steam. "What the fuck is it that you can't fucking see a damn human being two feet in front of you?" He stared at me, eyes wide. "Answer me, damn it!" I yelled. "Okay, sorry, sorry!" He said, and ran off. "Didn't answer me." I muttered, and walked to the school. I passed Jacob on the way. "Hey, Nyx!" He yelled and ran up to me. I shushed him. "I don't want people knowing my name, not yet anyway. "So...how do you think your first day will go?" He asked, turning a corner. I stared forward. "We have the smae classes right?" I ignored his question. He nodded, but tensed at the same time.  
>"What's the matter?" "Bella is in all of our classes...as well as Edward." HJe said, grindind his teeth, as his nails dug into his hands. "What's wrong with Bella?"<br>"Nothing." He said, quickly. "Edward?" "..." I stared at him, urging his silently. He sighed, and shook his head. "It's nothing, okay?" He said, quite irratated. I nodded, and continued to bounce as I walked. "You don't live around here, so how do you go to this school?" I asked. "It's just temporary." He said. Temporary? "Here we are!" Jacob laughed, snapping me out of my thoughts. Of course I knew what the school looked like, but it was much more crowded around it. Jacob lead me to the entrance. The parking lot quieted down, but I could hear everyone's whisperes.

"She's so pretty."

"Is she new?"

"Why is she with Jacob when she could be with me?"

"Who does she think she is just flaunting beauty like that?"

"She's gorgous!"

I glared aroud where I heard the compliment. I had worn my best rebel clothes today: My long-sleeved black shirt with a silver heart with wings, as if in flight, my skinny jeans, and a pair of leather boots. Plus, my best black trech coat. I didn't want attention, but now I was getting it. Why didn't I get that when I was young? I thought.

Jacob quickened his pace. I knew why. We were coming up to the "Cullen Group". As we past I gave them small smiles. Emmet nodded back, while Rose (I gave her a nickname) pulled him closer. Alice jumped up, squealing, and waving. Jasper looked away. The it was Edward. He just stared, hungrily. Jacob saw this, and pulled me closer to him. "Is he a cannibal or a murderer?" I whispered to myself. I smiled sadisticly. "I hope both."

I could hear a fit of giggles from the "Cullen Group" so I gave them one last look. Edward was gone, over to Bella. They were whispering to each other, both staring at me. I looked back one last time and saw Edward and Bella hiding from the sun in the shadows. That's when Bella jumped on Edwards back, and a glitz of shine burned my eye, before they disspeared. I shook my head, and decided it was just my sugar rush…if I could have one.

Everyone, thankfully, stayed out of our way all the way to the school. Jacob pushed through the double doors, and brought me to the office. I opened the doors and walked to the office with Jacob. I walked in to see the lady behind the desk reading a book. I guessed it was one of those very descriptive ones by the way she blushing and kept saying, "Oh my." I coughed. "Yo, wassup?" I said, giving her a salute. The lady behind the desk shook off the dazed look and smiled at me. "What do you need?" I stepped around a potted plant and slapped my papers on the counter. "I'm a new student." The lady looked at me, puzzled. "I wasn't informed that we were having a new student." I crossed my arms, Jacob snickering beside me "Well, now you are." She smiled sheepishly. "Of course." She printed me a copy of my schedule, and a bunch of papers my teachers were to sign. What kind of a school did that? "See you." I called as I walked out of the office, my back to her, giving her a salute. I smiled, glad for once that I didn't go to the office for behavior problems. I glanced at my schedule. I smiled again, a very rare thing. I had Biology first block. Now if I could find the damn room, we were all good.

8:20-8:45...Biology  
>8:50-9:50...Algebra II<br>9:50-10:00...Lockers  
>10:05-10;45...English<br>10:50-11:35...Gym  
>11:40-12:30...Lunch<br>12:40-1:25...Free Period  
>1: 30- 2:00...History<br>2:00-2:40...Art II  
>2:50- 3:00...Dismissal<p>

As I finshed reading, I noticed that a crowd began to build up around me and Jacob. I turned around, to be faced with two guys.

"I'm Tyler Crowley, and this is Mike Newton." He said, pointing to his friend... who happened to be chubby blonde dude. Mike waved, and blushed. I glared but smiled, as Jacob began n to growl. Tyler backed up a little. "Okay, she's all yours." he said. I laughed. "I'm not his. He's just a very protectve best friend." I said. Mike and Tyler exchanged glances, as the hallways laughed, amused at their faces. "Oh." They both said. I smiled, as Jacob began to pull me into class, but a firm grip came onto my shoulder. I turned, directing my gaze to a girl with dark curly hair. "Hi." I said. She smiled back.

"Yeah...I'm Jessica Stanley, this is Angela Weber, and that is Lauren Mallory." Jessica said. motioning to the other girls. Angela seemed a little quiet, while Lauren took interst in me quickly.

"So where are you from?" "California." I said and Jacob just shook his head. I managed to get them to hate me pretty quickly after that. Jacob had left without me to class, so I asked them for directions to the class. They sent me in the wrong direction. Eventually, I found the room, but it just happened to be fifth-teen minutes after the bell. I burst in the room, eyes wild, right in the middle of the teacher's explanation. Everyone stared at me, mouths pretty much agape. I recognized chubby blonde dude, Mike, which was a start. When his eyes might mine, he turned away, obviously embarrassed. I smiled and gave the whole class a wide smile and a salute. "Wassup?" I asked. The teacher took off the dazed look. "Who are you, exactly?" I took out my hand to shake his. "New student, sir." I said. "I didn't know I had a new student…" he muttered. "Well, now you know." I said, starting to feel irritated. Why didn't anyone know I was coming today? Did Alva forget to call ahead or something? Jacob raised his hand. "I'll help her, sir." He walked to the front of then room and he sat me down in the back seat, right beside him.

"Don't talk to Edward." He demanded. I nodded. Edward turned around just then and I gave them both glares. Edward raised an eyebrow. I pointed to the window. Bella and him exchanged glances., before looking back at me. The teacher finished his lecture and told to go into groups of four. They moved, Bella took a seat in front of me, as did Edward.

"What did you see?" Bella asked, furrowing her eyebrows.  
>"The truth." Jacob snarled, as he and Edward enterd a glaring match. I sighed, and looked at Edward. "What are you?" I asked.<p>

"What are you?" I repeated, angrily. Edward came out of his glare competetion with Jacob and said, "Why don't you ask Jacob?" "What?" "Jacob." He repeated, slowly. "I already tried, but his truck hit a pole! You should know, you were there." Once I said that, Bella looked at Edward, sending him a glare. "Maybe it was just a coincidence." She said, still looking at Edward. Edward shifted a little. 'You don't die from a coincidnce." I growled.

"But, it was coincidence." he whispered. I sighed. "I had felt as if someone had shoved the back of the truck, making us swerve into the pole." I said, lacing my fingers together. "I'll admit I have problems, btu I know when someone deliberately pulls something into the way of something, and that's what happened." Jacob rubbed his neck, suddenly tense. "Maybe." He said. Edward sent him a glare, but soon smirked, which caught Jacob's attention. By now everyone was trying to get in on our conversation. "Have you seen any dogs, or wolves lately?" Edward asked, he too growled. Jacob quickly looked up, locking his eyes with Edward. Bella coughed, "You do live near the forest, don't you? That's why Edward asked." She said, emphasizing "Edward". I noddded, slowly. This conversation was just covering up something else. "Don't try to defend him." Edward muttered, but I heard. I snuck a glance at Jacob. "Uh...I guess I should get back to my drawing." I said, nervously, trying to end this conversation. But unfortunatly it didn't. "What kinds of things do you draw?" Edward asked. I set down my pencil, and closed my notebook. "Just animals, and stuff." I said, putting it back into my bag. Edwrad watched my every move.

"Why aren't you drawing?" He asked. Jacob sighed, and laid his head down. Bella slapped her forhead. "Let's go, Edward." She commanded. Edward didn't even look at her. His eyes were on me. Jacob peeked through his arms, which covered his head, and growled. Edward smirked, and stood up. "Sit." he snickered, and walked away with Bella.

I began to breathe in deeply. I had problems, I wasn't kidding. I opened my eyes and glared into the golden eyes. "Suck it up, sucker." I said with a sneer. He quickly turned. "What?" He demamded. I leaned closer. "Sucker." I repeated, grinning with a meanness. I had a unique talent of knowing what exactly got under people's skin. Everyone turned suddenly. I smiled. "Suck it up." I repeated and sat back down. He glared, but said nothing. Bella pulled him away.

The bell rang, shaking me out of my daze. I sat down and panted. I needed to calm down, or I would really blow it. Jacob coughed and I looked up. He was all ready for the next class. I threw my bag over my shoulders. "Sit?" I asked. He furrowed his eyebrows, and took my hand. As we walked out of the classroom, we bumped into a couple. Edward and Bella? No. "Oh, hi Justice!" Alice chirped. Jasper nodded to me. I smiled. "Hi. You going in?" I asked. she nodded, and grabbed onto Jasper's arm. I waved to them, as they took their seats in the back. I looked back to Jacob. "See you later?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled sadly and then turned to go to my next class.

. . .


	4. Pathetic Bait

**To ( ): It said in the books he went to the school on the Rez. But since he keeping an eye on Edward, he's going to school to Forks High School.**

I learned I had a lot of classes with Bella and Edward. To me, they seemed sullen, but had passion in their eyes. Did that even make sense? But I was still irritated by them.

I walked into Art, glad the day was almost over. I sat down at an empty table and took out my sketch pad. I looked around the room, looking for something to draw. I suddenly noticed a girl sitting more toward the back, focusing as she drew something. She had dirty-blonde insanely short hair, spiky and everything, and wore black jeans, a black shirt, and some cool looking shoes. I smiled, happy for something to draw. I drew her as she drew, and eventualy forgot what I was doing. Later, the teacher asked us to pair and draw something together. I walked to the girl and plopped in the seat in front of her. She looked up, her yellow-green eyes in surprise. "Uh…hi." She said. I cocked my head and then smiled wide. "Wassup! I'm a human!" I said and took her hand. She nodded slowly. "I'm Bailey… Bailey Ford." "Whatcha drawing?" I asked. She looked down before sighing. She turned the skecth pad so I could see it. It was a perfect replica of me, my eyes practically glaring at the paper as I drawed. I laughed. I showed her my drawing and she looked surprised. "Is that me?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled. "I thought you would think I was being a stalker." She said. I laughed. "Trust me, that's not stalker at all." We talked more after that, and I learned she was the lead singer of her band called the Chamber of Emptiness. She asked me if I would come over one day and listen. I told her I would. The bell rang, and she quickly gave me her address. "See you then!" She called as she left. I came out of the class, one more friend by my side. "I'm so proud of myself!" I said, grinning.

Eventually, I learned bronze was the owner of a certain silver Volvo. It was right after Art class. Jacob and I were walking, school over, when Edward walked over to a silver Volvo. My eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "Is that your car?" I asked, sounding peeved. He turned, confusion on his face. "Of course." "YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" I yelled, probably red in the face. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME TODAY EARLIER, AND NOT ONLY THAT, I WAS SOAKED TO THE BONE! WITH DROPPINGS FALLING ON ME! WHAT THE FUCK? TO THE BONE WITH DOGGIES!" I yelled, many bystanders turning to see who was yelling hard enough to be heard in Tokyo. He stared at me, really surprised, as I ranted on about being wet and about road pancakes when… "I'm hungry." I suddenly said. "I'm feeling for pancakes. You guys have an IHOP?" Bella and Edward looked at me, clearly not believing how quickly I came out of my yelling rant. "Well? IHOP, people? Mesa starving!" I said before smiling. They truly didn't believe how quickly I came out of it, but no questions. Bella told me of an IHOP a few blocks down and I thanked her. I met up with Jacob and he drove me there. I called Alva and told her about it. She said it was okay if I stayed a little bit longer, so we ate lunch there. I sighed once the food came. "Is something the matter?" Jacob asked, as he chewed. He had practically ordered everything on the menu. I shook my head. "I'm just seeing how quickly I got along with Alva. She' s almost like… Mother." I said. We didn't say much after that. He drove me home and then he turned on the radio. I suddenly recongnized the tune of the song and began to sing along with the radio.

"I'm gonna make it bend and break. It sent you to me without wait, say a prayer, but let the good times roll, in case God doesn't show..." I sang. "And I want these words to make things right, but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life.  
>"Who does he think he is? "If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys." Jacob came in as I sang the chorus.<p>

"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you, only sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time, Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh" I turned and looked at Jacob as I sang.

"Been looking forward to the future. But my eyesight is going bad and this crystal ball, it's always cloudy except for when you look into the past. One night stand..."

"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you only sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<p>

They say, I only think in the form of crunching numbers. In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers. Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes. I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood!"

"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you but sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!<p>

"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you but sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!

We finished and laughed. A thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy was a great song we agreed. "I didn't know you liked Fall Out Boy." I said. Jacob shrugged. "I haven't met many with the same interests." He dropped me off soon after that. "See you tommorrow? I got something to tell you." He said as he dropped me off. I nodded. "See you, Jacob! My piggies are finally flying!" I screamed and then ran into the house, the grin still on my face. I had actually met people who didn't mind how I acted. This place was getting better and better everyday.

. . .

The next day was almost the same as the first. Jacob and Edward, glaring in a class. G-L-A-R-I-N-G. First, there were glares. Second, there were dares. Third, there were swears. I had to be rude to Edward again too. And yet when he walked away, he smirked and motioned Jacob to sit. Jacob got pissed off, I could tell. Once the bell rang, Jacob dragged me down the hall. "We're going to be late." I complained, even though I usually rooted for these kind of thngs. Just then the bell rang. I sighed, and sped up to be beside him. "Where are we going, Jacob?" No response."Why are we skipping class?" No response. That's when the words just slipped out of my mouth, "Are you something like Edward?" This caused him to stop. He didn't even look at me. "I told you I needed to tell you something. I'm the exact opposite. Justice, don't tell anyone. Swear not to tell anyone," he said, looking straight into my eyes. I nodded, as he let go of my hand. "I'm an werewolf...and Edward's a vampire." My eyes didn't grow big, my heart didn't speed up, I was just...excited. "Nyx?" Jacob whispered. "Are you really?" "Yeah...and so is Edward." "Will he eat me?" I asked. Jacob laughed. "I heard they only eat animals.' "What do you eat?" "I eat food...the same as you." "Does this mean that all of the Cullens are vampires?" I asked. he nodded. I smiled widely. At least I now know something… Edward is a poofy-hair Elvis-Vampire.

For the rest of the week I stayed away from the Cullens as much as I could, even though Jacob was watching my every move, making me do so. I walked downstairs, slapping on my finger-less gloves. Edward would try to talk to me, but wouldn't even be able to get close, because Jacob would keep threatining him with garlic bread, making the rest of the Cullens hate me. As if they were allergic to garlic! They knew that I had found out about their secret, but they never even threatened me, or looked at me, except for Edward. Bella would sometimes smile at me and Jacob, but would be pulled off by Edward. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Alva wasn't here. I sighed, looking at the sticky note on the fridge.

Gone to work today, hun, be back at 12 pm!  
>-Alva<p>

I tore up the note, and threw it into the trash can. Alva was dating some dude named Jeff, who apparently ran the company Alva was working for. Once I had saw her with a ring on her left, ring finger. I gawked at it, but she just said it's a gift. Gift my ass! I knew it wasn't my place to do so…it was her mother's! If I just knew who she was, I would call her up and tell her what her daughter was doing! But then that would make me a snitch, which isn't really what defines a snitch… snitch from Harry Potter! He fly, on his brooms stick, going throught the air like a bird, flying, chasing a golden ball, piggies flying, being free… Right, right. I reminded myself as I ranted on. I needed to be somewhere.

I ran out the door, Justice following me. I locked it, closed, and ran towards the driveway, I began to run. I had promised Bailey I would go over one day to hear her band play, so that's where I was running. A few blocks later, I stood in front of her house. The garage was open and I could see Bailey adjusting a few instruments. I waved. "Bailey!" I yelled. She looked up and looked surprised. I walked up to her. "You actually came." She said in surprise. I smiled. "Of course. I never break a promise." She smiled. She looked down. "Who's this?" She asked as she kneeled down to Justice's height. "Bailey, meet Justice." I said with great flourish. "Good to meet ya." Bailey said and Justice barked.

"Hey, guys! Come meet someone!" Three more people came from the back of the garage. Two of them were girls, and the last one was a guy. The smallest one gave a wave. "Hi, I'm Cherry." She had flaming red hair and blue eyes. "I can see where you got the name." I said. She motioned to the girl next to her. "That's Lilah." Lilah had light brown hair and green eyes. "And this is…" "I'm Owin." The guy said, his hazel eyes full of friendliness. "I'm Nyx, and it's great to meet you." I said. Bailey turned. "Do you want to hear a quick demo?" She asked. I nodded. I sat down on the ground as everyone got to their intruments, Cherry to the drums, Lilah to the electric guitar, Owin to the bass guitar, and Bailey to the microphone. "Ready?" She asked. She held up four fingers. "One, Two, Three, Four." Owin played, and the song began. The band played as Bailey sang and I had to say it was beautiful. The lyrics actually meant something, the ones that made you want to cry. The music seemed to go in at the right moment. It was just… amazing. The song finished and Bailey looked up. "What do you think?" She asked. I got up and smiled. "It was amazing! I can't believe it." She smiled. "Thanks." I asked, "Did you write the lyrics?" She nodded. "I loved them! They meant so much.' I said. She blushed and grinned. I looked to the rest. "You were great too!" They whooped. I looked at my watch. "Oh, I gotta go. I'll see you later?" I asked as I walked away. She nodded. "See you, Nyx!"

I smiled and began to run back home. I had to do something, just one time… Just let one time go the way I plan it. I was almost home when a Silver Volvo pulled up next to me. Guess who? Rose and Emmet quickly got out of the car, and yanked me off the ground, throwing me on Emmet's back. Justice whined from the ground, but by then I couldn't see her. FUCK! I screamed in my head. Why couldn't it just go like I plan it to? Why? I didn't struggle. Why? Thy're fucking vampires! I wouldn't beat them anyway! Rose opened the door of the car, and Emmet threw me in. Soon I was in between Rose and Emmet. I sat there, quiet, and curious. Before I could open my mouth, Bella opened her's first. "Vampires are after you." She said, simply and calmly. I could see Edward fidget in his seat, as his jaws tightened. I glanced between both of them, before her information processed in my mind. "What?" I yelled, causing Rose and Emmet to flinch. Rose grabbed my arm in a firm hold. I tried to yank it from her grip but no sucess."Calm down. They just want to kill you." She smiled, laughing slightly. I smiled back, more of a sneer. "Right, 'cause that's what I need. A bunch of vampy-fuckers wanting to kill me. And just as my life was getting calm…" I moaned. Edward looked at me, surprised, and Emmet glared at the blonde, before removing her hand from my now red arm. I glared at her and I rubbed at it, as Bella cleared her throat. I looked at her.

"Why would they want me?" I asked. Bella looked down, I think with a sad expression. "They think Edward has taken interest in you, and they want to use you as bait." Rose said, satisfied with upsetting Bella and I. I looked at Edward. He was trying to hide his face from both me and Bella. I saw tears well up in Bella's eyes. "Oh." I whispered, before the car became completely quiet. Well, that's great. I thought with bitterness. Not only are there white vampires, but now _other_ white vampires who think I like a Elvis imitator. What the hell?

"We're taking you to our home...to keep you safe." Emmet said. "But what about Alva?" I asked. I was more surprised at myself. I had never cared for a foster before, but I truly cared for Alva. "She thinks you're sleeping over with us, don't worry." Rose said, before looking out of the window, obviously upset. I smirked, but quickly frowned."What about Jacob? " I asked. They remained quiet. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Edward spoke up, and pulled out of the driveway.

We arrived back at the castle I had first aproached a rough four months ago. Once Emmet lead me up the stairs, followed by the mad Rose, the door opened wide, revealing a overly enthusiastic Alice. She gave me the biggest smile ever, and skipped over to me. She brought me into a warm embrace, before looking me down. "You look prettier than ever! I can't wait til' Esme sees!" She laughed. I just nodded and then looked up at Jasper, standing at the doorway. He gave me a faint smile, before dissapearing back into the house. Alice grabbed my hand, and lead me into the house, upstairs towards the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Carlise and Esme. They greeted me with warm smiles, but quickly hugged me as well. "Nice of you to come." Esme said. "She had no choice." Edward's voice rang through my ears, and his cold grip tightened on my hand. What was I, some kind of little kid? I quickly shook his hand off, as he pulled me into a room. On side was a glass wall while the other was a wall. I moved around the room, absorbing all of it's unique characteristics. Then I saw a radio. I walked to it, and pressed the play button. A classical piece came on, and I quickly turned it off. I looked at Edward.

"This is your room." I stated. He nodded, not caring. "We put a bed in here...for you to sleep on..." I saw Bella come behind him, pointing to the glass wall. I nodded. Jacob had told me that vampires don't sleep.

"Where will you stay?" I asked Edward. He sighed, and looked at Bella."In here...with you. I have to protect you." he said, as Bella's eyes drifted towards the hallway. I nodded. _How did I get into this mess?_

I closed my eyes. I'm so worthless. Such a… even I didn't know what to call myself. I bit my lip. I even needed vampires to protect me. Was I just here for someone's entertainment? I sometimes wonder who I really am. Am I some kind of pathetic life form? A villain of some kind, here to taint the young mind? A heroine? Some fucked up person in the head? Who am I? I can't tell, not yet. I'm afraid I won't know until it's too late. But I hope I'll learn soon. I really do want to know. But in the end, after life, after miscommunications, after adventures, after situations, after fights, after yelling's, after everything that happens, the question will always remain… WHO AM I? I opened my eyes, suddenly furious. This was going to end now.

"Why do you care?" I suddenly spit out. He looked at me surprised. "What do you mean?" I laughed, never a good sign in moments like these. I pointed to myself. "Why do you care for a pathetic creature like me? Do you seriously care whether I live or not?" I raised my arms. "I've got no life, no one to tell me they love me! The closest thing I have ever gotten to that was years ago." I gave him a pained smile. "Kill me! I wish to be no more! Kill me! I'm no one to you! I don't know you! Why do you care!" He stared. "Everyone deserves a chance to live." He said. I laughed with slight hysteria. "As if I deserve to live! Kill me!" He only stared. I smiled with tears dripping down my face. "Fine. I never said I'd let go easily." I took out the knife I managed to grab as we walked past the kitchen. He immediately realized what I was going to do. He was suddenly in front of me, trying to pull the knife out of my hand. "Let go!" I yelled. Suddenly there a pair of hands pulling me away and I was staring into someone's golden eyes. "Please." Emmett said. "Kill me! I say! I'm not afraid to leave! I don't try to hang on, I'm leaving!" I yelled. "Stop!" Edward yelled. "Shut up!" Someone said. I suddenly lost it. "I SHUT UP FOR TEN YEARS, AND STILL AM! I WILL NEVER SHUT UP AGAIN!" I pushed Emmett away and jumped to my feet. "I've never met someone with such a will to die." Someone muttered and then I felt a pain at the back of my head. I fell forward and then blackness.

. . .

Bella and I ate cereal, awkardly, as all of the Cullens watched us. I looked up into Edward's eyes, glaring. They were keeping an close eye on me after my stunt last night. "Another knife in my hands…" I whispered. Before I took my sixth bite, I put my sppon down in the bowl. I pushed the bowl away, slowly. I just wasn't hungry anymore. Alice quickly rushed to my side, picked up the bowl, and set it in the sink. Bella kept eating, as casual as you can get. I cleared my throat, and stood from the table, stretching.

"Uh...school?" I asked, trying to change the mood of the room. "Waiting for Bella." Rosalie sighed, sounding bored. I glared at her too. She was the one who knocked me out. Bella ignored the comment, and finished her food. Once she was done Edward took her by his side, and walked out of the kitchen. Carlise looked at me. "Could I have a word with you, Nyx?" He asked. I nodded. The rest stayed. They were going to hear anyway. He cleared his throat. "May I ask why you wanted to take your life yesterday?" I laughed and clearly that wasn't the reaction he expected. "I didn't want to take my life." I said. "I wanted you guys to take it." "Why?" He asked. "'Cause then it would mean something. I didn't kill myself, I was killed. I could be free because I had placed my life in someone's hands and they dropped me." I smiled sadly. "There is nothing here. Why wait years when it can happen now?" I looked at them all. "You are cursed." I gave them a pained smile. "Living forever, but then you are lucky. You get to watch the world crumble around you, the horrible truth." I laughed. "You get to watch history repeat itself, know exactly how it happened. Eventually, you'll wish for death's embrace." I stopped smiling. "Why wait? I already know how I'm going to finish, dead. Why wait, I ask you? Why wait?" He looked at me sadly. "You're full potential. Why waste it?" I smiled. "Wasting is not the same thing as letting it go." He sighed. "We should go, we're going to be late."Edward said from the door. I looked sincerely into Carlise's eyes. "But thank you for not bending to my will. I would I have broken my promise to Bailey, and I don't do that. Thank you for your words." I smiled.

Emmett grabbed my hand, and lead me out. Rose followed, fuming. Once we were outside Emmet held the silver Volvo door open for me, and let me in. I got in, thanking him, when something hit me. "What about Jacob?" I asked.

"What about him?" Edward asked, icily, as Emmet and Rose sat on both sides of me. "What do you mean, 'what about him?'? He's going to be asking where have I been, why, and why was I with the Cullens! It's obvious that you all hate me!" I said, angrily. Alice and Jasper came to the open window on Rosalie's side."We don't hate you!" Alice giggled."We think you're kind of off, but not hate! Well, Rosalie does." Emmet laughed. I could feel Rose's close glare on my side cheek. " I could tell." I muttered."So you don't hate me for finding out about you?" I asked. No one spoke, except Jasper."No. We just don't want you to tell anyone." He said, in a low whisper. I smirked. "As if anyone would believe me." I closed my eyes and put my hands over my heart. "Socorro! Hay vampiros en Forks! Quieren tomar mi sangre!" I laughed. I opened my eyes, seeing six pair of eyes looking back. 'What?" I said. "It's true. But I would never tell." I leaned back. "Once a secret is told, I'm not the one who repeats it." I nodded, and fixed my eyes on Edward, who was starting up the car. He gave me a quick glance, and began to move the car in reverse. Alice and Jasper stood, watching us leave.

"Aren't they coming?" I asked, as we rode down the road. "No," Emmet said. "They have to go...hiking." I nodded, not really sure he was telling the truth. "Hunting." Rose corrected, in an evil tone. "I heard that you don't eat people. Animals?" They all nodded, except for Bella who was looking out fo the window, quite sad. I watched her, until her eyes widened. "Stop!" She yelled, and Edward clammed on the brakes. "What?" Rose asked. Bella pointed her shaking finger into the forest.

We all turned our attention to what she was looking at."Jacob?" I said, climbing over Emmett to get a better look. Jacob was in wolf form, but he was bigger and his eyes were red. Wait? Was that really Jacob? I unlocked the doors, and jumped out quickly, managing not to get caught by Emmet. I sat up, from the ground and looked at the wolf. I could hear Emmet getting out of the car, so I quickly jumped up, and brushed myself off. A pair of cold hands gripped my shoulders. I looked up, expected to see Emmet, but it was Carlise!

"Carlise?" I asked. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the huge wolf. "Get her back into the car." Carlise said, passing me to Emmet, still not looking at me. Emmet nodded, and pulled me along."Stop! Stop! You're not going to hurt him are you?" I screamed. "Fucking un-dead superman! Why can't you just die! Potatoes! Free the human, free the poor birdies!" I yelled. Emmet was still pulling me by my shoulders, when I bit him. He snatched his hands away from my now sore shoulders, and put his mouth over my bite mark. I ran away from him, and past Carlise, but didn't get to far, because another wolf jumped in front of me. This one was Jacob.

"Wh-What?" I asked, looking at the two of them. The other wolf growled, then barked. Jacob remained quiet, and motioned me to get on his back. I looked back at Carlise who, nodded his head. I quickly climbed on Jacob's back, and he ran off with me. He went into the forest, me clinging onto him. He dodged all of the treess that came up, making me swing side to side. When we reached near the forest clearing I jumped off of his back. "Jacob?" I asked, as tears welled up in my eyes. Jacob turned back, and brought me into his chest. "Who was that?" I mumbled into his chest. Jacob sighed, "I don't know. But I doubt he's from here. He was probably just traveling or something, when you all spotted him." I nodded into his chest, and pulled away. "How did you know I was here?" I asked. "I could sense a threat, and I heard you scream." He said, smiling. "Are you mad?" "For what?" He nodded, knowing what I was talking about. "If I'm mad at anyone it's the Cullens. They got you into this Voultri mess." He growled. I looked down at my feet, and Jacob tugged at my arm. "Let's go to school." he said.

"Let's let you change first!" I laughed, at the half naked Jacob. He blushed at his torn pants and shirt. "Ooooooh! Doggy boxers!" I laughed, as Jacob chased me out of the forest.

**. . . I"M FINALLY GETTING THERE! Oh GOD, PIGGIES ARE FLYING! SUPERMAN IS DEAD! OH!**


	5. A Sparkly?

"Where are they?" I muttered and Jacob rolled his eyes after he heard me after the umpteenth time. I was apparently bugging him. We were in Algebra class, the second period, and the Cullens along with Bella still didn't show up."Bella was with them!" I said. I looked over to Jacob. He had a hard look in his eyes. I sighed and smirked. "I'm going to tell her you don't care what happens to her when I see her." I said, teasing. Jacob's head instantly snapped up, as his hard puppy dog eyes glared me. His eyes softened only for a moment after he realized I was joking, but turned back hard.  
>"We'll go visit them after school...if they don't show up." He mumbled, taking down notes. I nodded and smiled as I jotted down some notes.<p>

The bell rang and Jacob and I were already out the door. We hurried toEnglish. "Good Morning." I greeted, looking around the room. No sign of Alice. I put my hand on my head. Where were they? I sighed, as Jacob gave me a little push to the front seat. Jacob sat beside me, to the left. He watched me, and watched people come through the door. Most were laughing and giggling about how they did on the Science test. Others were talking about Bella, and the Cullens. I sighed, again, and rested my head onto my propped up hand. Why weren't they here yet? I looked outside. There wasn't light outside. There is no excuse.

Class started and the teacher began to talk about some project on Edgar Allen Poe (One of my favorite writers) when Jacob looked away from the teacher and raised his hand. "Yes?" The teacher said. "I'm feeling sort of qeasy, may I go to the nurse?" he asked, face to the side. The teacher nodded, "Miss Dawn, take Mr. Black, here to the nurse office." She said and I looked at Jacob, and picked up my books. "No! You'll be back." The teacher said, writing some words down on the paper. She then gave it to Jacob, and he took my hand in his and ran out of the class with me.

"Slow down." I said. "I don't want you throwing up on me!" Jacob rolled his eyes,  
>"Stupid, do I look sick?" I took a look at his face, then at his body...and quickly averted my eyes back to his face. "I'm not stupid, and no." I said, looking the other way."Now, we need to go to the Cullen's house." He said, passing the office, and holding open the doors. I nodded, and then turned. Bailey was looking at me with a funny expression as she walked in the opposite direction. I was about to sayy something when he grabbed my arm and dragged me to his truck. "What's with the rush?" I asked, rubbing my red arm. Jacob saw it and griminaced. "Sorry. I didn't want anyone to see us leave." He said, cranking the car up. Well, that didn't work, I though as I put on my seatbelt. He pulled out of the school lot.<p>

The forest was no stanger to me, as we traveled down the road, to the Cullen's castle. Jacob stopped, just as the house came in view."What's wrong?" I asked, noticing he was tense."Just get out." He said, opening his door, and hopping out. I scowled. I hated taking orders, but I got out anyway. "Why aren't we parked at their house?" I asked, looking at castle, thumbs in pockets. "I have a feeling that they have company. And I don't want them to know we're here." I sighed as I turned to look at Jacob. "They can smell us." I pointed out. "The _Cullens_ can, but not their company." "So their company isn't a vampire?" "If they were, they'd already be here, ready to attack us by now." He said. I looked at the imposing trees as we apporached the house. I could almost imagine it… coming from all sides, grabbing us, hurting us… I shook my head as I tried to clear my head. I could see Bella in the window now, she was staring out into space, alone, when she spotted me.

I gave her a smile and a peace sign as we came closer. She shook her head furiously, frowning, and pointing behind us. I spun around, expecting to see soemone about to hurt us or something, but there was no one there.

"She doesn't want us here." Said Jacob. I stopped walking. If Bella didn't want us here…  
>"Fuck it. I'm coming." I said, looking at the frightnened Bella. She looked at me with a pained face, I almost stopped. But emotions weren't in control now, were they? I marched with Jacob to the door. He barged into the front door, opening it and walking inside. Carlise walked in the room with Edward. When they saw us, they gave us a stern look, and began pointing behind us. I looked at Jacob. He stared at Edward. "Jacob!" I hissed, looking around. Jacob didn't reply, but kept walking up the stairs.<p>

"You! What are you doing here?" cried Esme, coming up to him. I appeared behind Jacob. She looked at me.'You must leave." She said."Why?" I asked. She looked around. "They're looking for you." She said, to me."Who?" Jacob asked, as Carlsie appeared behind Esme."The Voultri."He said. Jacob chuckled, "Why would they want Justice?" "She's a hidden vampire." Alice giggled, appering behind the two."Vampire?" Jacob shouted. I looked at Esme. "No way." I said, shaking my head. She nodded. I looked at Jacob and he looked at me in disgust. I looked at them and dropped to my knees. "I'M A SPARKLY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.


	6. Leaving Me

"There is no way I'm a vampire!" I said once I stopped screaming. Jacob was quiet as Esme and Carlise explained what I was. I had once asked him to leave if he wanted, but he said he wouldn't leave me with _these_ people.

"You're like an obstacle in the Voultri. You have the power to kill over 300,000 vampires in two days! But you can't use it, until you undertsand what it is that will motivate you." Carlise said, all of the Cullens, and Bella were staring at me, shocked. "How is she an obstacle?" Jacob asked, sitting in the far corner he was so quiet that I had forgotten he was here.

"She's like the Voultri's hidden weapon. They'll use her when the time is...right..."Esme whispered. My head shot up."Weapon?" "You're as strong as a Vampire 'Queen'… powerful enough to be one." Carlise corrected. I nodded. "This is great!" I finally spit out in irritation. Everyone looked at me surprised. "I come to live here to live what I had expected to be a regular life, but now I'm fucking mixed up with vampys and wolves and now? I'm a FUCKING VAMPIRE THAT COULD KILL YOU ALL IF I JUST KNEW WHAT MOTIVATED ME!" I screamed. I put my head in my hands. "How do I undertsand what motivates me, when I don't know what will?" I finally asked, my voice muffled from behind my hands.

"You didn't answer my question!" Jacob growled, now standing. Carlise and Esme stood, as well. "She's the Voultri's hidden weapon, so she can use herself against them,or comply with them. They're like a ministry. Vampire law." Carlise said. "So I'm like some kind of walking bomb? When I discover what will motivate me enough to activate my powers, then I can use them?" I asked, my head finally up from my hands. I stood as well, and soon everyone was standing. Esme nodded.

I looked out the window. "My parents..." I said, as Jacob walked up beside me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I cleared my throat. "I don't remember." Carlise shook his head. "It probably wasn't them. It is most unlikely, but there's a chance that they lost you one time, or seemed to misplace you, that then the Voultri could get to you, and give you the powers" Carlise said, staring at Jacob.

"But they must've put some sort of barrier or something on you, to make you...unable to be used by anyone other then themselves." Esme said, confused. Jacob glared at them. "They won't ever be able to use her...not when I'm around." "They **can** and **will** get to Justice one way or another." Edward hissed. Jacob pulled me behind him, so he was in front of me. "Hey!' I yelled. "No, they won't! I'll make sure she's safe." He growled, as an alarm rang. Bella looked at her watch.

"School's over." She whispered. My eyes widened. "We have to go! I have to go! Alva… Justice!" I screamed, and ran out of the door. Jacob followed. Once we were out, I could see from the corner of my eye Edward and Bella in the window of his room. I turned around and gave them a smirk and a peace sign, before Jacob urged me to run. I'm so much trouble now. I thought.

. . .

"You aren't hurt, are you? The school called and everyhing! They couldn't find you or Jacob! It was like you disappeared!" Alva said, as Billy read a magazine, and Jacob ran his hand through his hair. She looked at me, crying. "I thought you ran away. I thought you didn't like it here…" She gave a sob and I stared at her, slightly offended. I hugged Alva, and held her tightly as she cried. "I would never leave." I told her and my emotions took control. A tear came out. "I love you, Alva. You are my family now. I would never leave you." She nodded agaisnst my shoulder and I let go. She wiped away her tears. She smiled. "Thank you." I nodded,waiting to see what I was going to be grounded of. "Nyx, I'm sorry, but I'll have start making sure you get to school safer!" Alva said with a laugh. I shrugged, smiling. "What do you think, Billy?" Alva asked. Billy's head snapped up in response and a "Huh?" slipped out of his mouth. Alva sighed. "I'm just glad you're safe! Who would've known? Thank goodness Jacob was there!" Alva cried, sitting down onto the chair.

'I'm so tired." She said, exhausted. "Yeah, me too. I had a very...fascinating day." I said, looking at Jacob, who looked at me. Billy followed our glances in between each other. Alva got off the couch, "I'll make some pasta." She said, dragging her self to the kitchen. Alva's specialty, I thought with a smirk. Billy set down the magazine, 'What really happened?" he asked after a moment. Jacob and I exchanged glances. "I'm some kind of vampire.' I whsipered, looking hard into his eyes. Billy shifted in his chair, uncomfortably. "What kind of vampire?" "A hidden one." Jacob growled. Was he mad at me?

Why the fuck I care? "I'm going to my room." I said, leaving the living room. I stormed up the steps, and into my room, where Justice was waiting for me. I jumped on my bed, spreading out, as Justice jumped up with me. "I'm a vampire." I whispered, and Justice whimpered, and jumped off the bed.

She was only a dog, but that rude! I rolled my eyes, bringing my covers back, and taking off my clothes. I quickly put on my pajamas, as Justice settled in her bed, and gave her a glare before I rested on my bed.

_Knock! Knock!_

I groaned, rolling off of my bed, and I dragged myself to the door, "Hello?" I asked, looking up to Jacob who was standing there. He rubbed his feet together, hands behind his back, "Can I come in?" He asked. I nodded, letting him in, "What did you need?" I asked, as he stood before me. He played with his fingers, while whispering, "Are you mad at me?" I was surprised but smiled. I got up and grabbed his hands. He looked into my eyes. "Do you?" He asked. I smirked before giving him a hug. He was surprised at first but eventually returned it. "You're my friend. Let's not forget that." I let him go and sat on my bed again, this time Jacob sat next to me.

I looked at him. "Are you mad at me?" I asked, redirecting the question. He looked up, a certain hardness in his eyes. "No. I don't hate you, but I don't know if I like you anymore.""What? Why?" "You're a bloodsucker." I couldn't help but to let out a laugh. (Have you not seen my username?) I looked up to see he had a serious expression on."I am one, but I would never drink bodily fluids." I scrunched my nose as I continued. "I wouldn't, not even if I had to live on it." I argued, as he stood up, towering over me. "I don't think we should see each other again." He said, brushing past me. I grabbed on his arm, before he could leave,

"Then how will I get to school? Who will I hang out with? You said you'd _**protect**_ me!" I snapped. Jacob didn't say anything. I pulled on his sleeve. "Jacob," I cried in desperation. "Please don't leave me. I don't need someone else to do that to me" "Bloodsuckers like you killed my mother." He whispered in pain, looking away from me, yanked away from me, and storming out of the house.

I chased him, only to be stopped by Billy as wheeled him self to the stairs. Alva looked at him, and me. He just smiled, "We'll see you all in a couple months." He tipped his cowboy hat. Alva looked startled, backing up a bit, "Months? I thought you were coming to dinner with us!" She protested. Billy shook his head, "Change of plans." He said, looking back at me, before wheeling himself out of the house. I nodded my head to an imaginary beat as I walked slowly upstairs. Alva was still in shock as I closed my door. I lied on my bed and thought… does everyone I care about eventually leave me? I smiled to myself but tears still came out. I'm really starting to hate my life.


	7. She's Dead

_"Bloodsuckers like you killed my mother."_

I'm not a bloodsucker, I thought, putting on my black rain coat. Or at least, not yet. Alva was looking out of the window when I walked down the stairs. Probably waiting for Jacob to arrive. I ignored her and Justice, trying to walk out without her noticing, but she grabbed a hold of my arm, when I was half way through the door. I groaned.

"Alva?" I asked, quite irratated. She shook her head, "I'll drop you off. I can't belive that Jacob wouldn't come!" She said, putting on her coat, and dropping a few pieces of dog food for Justice. I do, I sighed. I pushed through the door, Alva coming out after me, suitcase in hand, closing the door, and locking it. "I'm going to be late now, come on!" She snapped, walking past me. I scoffed."You're the one who volunteered to drop me off." I hissed, as she unlocked the car door. I got in as she cranked the car up.

I walked into the school, unaccompanied by anyone. Everyone was talking and laughing with friends, something I didn't have. Other than Bailey, but I really didn't know her that well. I walked to my locker, and opened it. I was searching for my biology book when Mr. Bloodsuckerhater came up beside me, to open his locker. I sighed softly. Why is it that his locker is right next to mine? I didn't look at him, and I closed my locker, book in hand, and walked away. As I was reaching Biology, Rosalie came to me. I glared at her as she walked up to me.

"Edward wants you to sit by him today. Bella isn't here." She hissed, and walked away. I turned, watching her. Jacob did as well, then he looked at me, but quickly looked away.  
>He walked inside the room. I sighed. Why did poofy want me to sit by him? I clenched my book tighter and walked in. He saw me and gave a wave. I gave him a small smile, more of a grimance, and sat beside him. "Hello." He said. "Wassup." I replied, my lips popping at the 'p', opening my Biology book.<p>

I smirked, as I tried to contain my sudden burst of laugther. I couldn't help it, I began to laugh. He looked at me, unsure of what I was laughing at. "Do you find me amusing?" He asked as I grabbed my sides. "No, I mean yes, hair..." I tried to say but more laughs came out. I finally stopped and looked at him, smiling. "I was just imagining this one scene in a movie I watched…" I said. I didn't offer anymore details. He stared, uncertainty on his face. "I'm fine. Don't you worry about me." I told him.

Eventually, I began to finger the dent in the side of the metal desk. It was weird; it looked too much like a hand…

"You're the exact opposite as Bella." Edward suddenly said. I didn't know what he was getting at, but I think he was hitting on me. Poofy? Nah. "That's what Emmet said." He added, looking out the window, still smirking to himself. I smiled. "And since when do you replay messages?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I saw the fight with you and Jacob." He whispered, as people began to pour into the classroom. I stopped smiling. "What is in my personal, no wait, MY WHOLE life doesn't concern you, bronzey poofy." I growled, giving him a sneer.  
>"He was imaging you killing his mother. He called you a <em><strong>bloodsucker, <strong>_didn't he?" I looked into his eyes. "If you already know, why are you asking? Trying to make me mad?" I said. "Jacob hates you." He said, as Jacob walked past. I gave him my pained smile. "And I'm suppose to care, why? I've lived too fucked up to suddenly care what other beings think of me. I live to be me, 'cause I am me." I said, but what he said still caused a pain in my heart. Did Jacob hate me that much? I leaned back into my chair. "Anyway." I said, looking forward. "Who says what is the difference between hate and what you call love? They are supposedly both passion, aren't they?" He didn't say anything after that. The class passed. What was wrong with bronze? Why is he acting this way? What is he trying to do? Toy with me? I was no one's toy, and I get annoyed when people try to use me. The bell rang and I ran to the bathroom. I stared into the mirror. What if what he said was true? Did the bestest of friends I had ever had really hate so much that he would maybe… I was snapped out of my thoughts, as Alice walked into the bathrrom, Jasper behind her. What the fuck? "Why are you in here? It's for the ladies, the females, the dames, the ones without genitals!" I said, pointing to Jasper. Alice giggled, as her hand glided onto my wrist. What is she trying to do?

"He's not done activating you is he?" She asked with a smile. So that's what he was doing! "He's trying to realease your vampire. The vampire in you." She said, bringing both of my hands into hers. I stared, before exploding. 'I don't want to be one!" I yelled, yanking them away. Then the air got warmer. I felt someone else in my mind, trying to soothe the turmoil of my thoughts, trying to calm my feelings down. I grabbed my head. "I SENSE YOU! YOU DOGGY BISCUIT WEASEL! OH, THE ACORN-FLYING HAMS! GET OUT, GET OUT! I'LL NEVER BE SEDUCED BY THE HANDS OF A UNICORN! OH, MY HORN! WHERE HAS MY SPARKLY PHONE GONE?" I yelled. Jasper tried to soothe my feelings, but my random ramblings were making it difficult. Plus, I wasn't that weak minded. Alica just stared at me, I guess trying to tell what I was going to do next, but I was random, not predictable. "GET OUT!" I yelled again, and then the door opened. Alice and Jasper were suddenly gone and Bailey stood before me. "Nyx?" She asked. "You okay? I heared someone yelling, something about acorns and unicorns?" She said with uncertainy. I smiled sheepishly. "I'll be out. I'm fine." She nodded, and walked out. I looked around the bathroom. "I know you are still in here. Just know I won't forgive this so easily.' I hissed and then walked out into the hall.

. . .

I sat down with Bailey, Cherry, Lilah, and Owin during lunch. I usually sat with Jacob, but you know. I opened my lunch and took out a green apple. I bit into it, tasting the bitter-sweet juice. Everyone else began to talk about something when I looked up to see Edward staring at me. I sneered at him, but suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Edward.' I whispered. He raised his eyebrow. I smiled evily as I continued. "I suppose you can't wait to fuck with someone, can't you? You can't respect me. You know why? Because as the people say here, I'm not your girl. If I was someone you could fuck and kiss, you would probably give me anything, wouldn't you?" From here, I could see his fist clench. I chuckled. I knew the others could hear, but I could have cared less. "I'm human, Poofy. I'm not stone, though sometimes I wish I was. I'm not cold. I don't want to be you, what you are, because from what I have learned, those feelings heighten. Everything focuses, becomes stronger. I don't want that. It's hard enough to be me. Why would I make it harder?" I bit the apple again, and then stood. I threw the rest of my lunch away. I finshed the apple, and made a big show of throwing it away. "That's my life. Stinking with bitter-sweet memories." I whispered and then walked out of the room, my jacket flowing out behind me.

. . .

I walked home, still pissed off at Poofy and Pixie and Blondie 2. Heh, heh. It almost ryhmed. I walked into the house, closing the door behind me. "Hello?" I called. No one responded me. Justice came up to me, whimpering softly. I laughed. "I guess you are hungry, aren't you? You know where is Alva is?" She cocked her head. "I didn't think so." I said and went into the kitchen to serve her a bowl of dog food. I placed it on the floor and she eagerly ate it. I smiled. "Good to see you haven't lost your appetite." I said. I grabbed my backpack and walked to my room. I opened the door and almost immediately smelled it. My room smelled too sweet, like a ripe corpse. I quickly took out my binder. When I heared something move, I turned and smacked the face with my binder. "Oh." Someone said, muffled from under my binder. "Poofy!" I said. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" I moved the binder out of the way. He stared at me with intensity. I dropped the binder and glared at him."Missing anything?" He asked with a mocking tone. I quickly looked around my room. My heart stopped, literally, when I saw my guitar case open… without my guitar in it. I turned to see Edward holding it in front of him.

"Give it back!" I yelled, reaching for it, but he moved quicky out of the way, making me almost fall forward. "Give it back!" I yelled again. "Not without a please." He said with a smirk and jumped out my open window. "NO!" I yelled as I saw him run into the damned forest. I didn't have time to go downstairs. I jumped down, hardly feeling the shock of the jump, but I was soon chasing him. He was running my pace on purpose, taunting me. "Please!" I yelled as I ran. "Please what?' He said. He jumped over a fallen branch. "Edward! Please! You don't understand!" I yelled, crying. I could feel eyes on me from the trees. I had a feeling the eyes belonged to the other Cullens, but they weren't doing anything to help me. 'Edward!" I yelled, sobbing. "That is the only thing I have to remember my parents! Please, I beg you! Edward!" I suddenly tripped over a root, and began to fall over the steep hill of greenery. I literally hit every branch, root, and flower as I fell. I finally hit the bottom on my side. I groaned, pretty sure I was bleeding. I gave out a heavy sigh and got up. I looked up, feeling the blood come out, dripping down my legs. Edward suddenly appeared before me. He was smiling with what I called a mean smile. "You still want this?' He asked. "Edward! Please, just give it back!" I said, feeling slightly woozy. "You can't have it!" He yelled like a little kid and smashed the guitar against the ground. I gasped as I watched the detailed pieces wood fly. I stared at the remains of the guitar. He grinned. "Done yet?" He asked with a mocking smile. I did what he apparently didn't expect. I fell to my knees and cried. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I cried as tears fell. "THAT WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT FROM THEM! ONLY THING! I THOUGHT I DIDN'T LIKE YOU BEFORE, BUT NOW I HATE YOU!" I stopped yelling and gingerly took off my jacket, showing my scarred arms. He stared at me confused. "You weren't lying?" He said with surprise. "NO! That was…" I stopped. I wasn't going to yell at him. He wasn't worth it.

I bit my lip. I sighed and laid the jacket on the wet forest floor and gently put the big pieces of the guitar on the jacket. "You better hope there is a guitar shop in this forbidden town if you want to stay awake and see Bella again." I growled. I wrapped my jacket around the pieces and tried to get up to pick it up, but I couldn't. I felt too woozy. I suddenly threw up. Edward held his nose, a weird expression on his face. I fell unconcious.

. . .

I woke up in an white room, blurred people crowding over me. My eyes finally decided to focus and I realized Jacob was one of the faces."Congratulations," He hissed. "You're a vampire." And he stalked away. Please stay!I thought. I slowly recognized the others. The Cullen's and Bella. Bella looked at me, sympathy in her eyes, but there was an edge of hardness in them. 'Bella?" I asked, feeling like I was going to cry all over again. "Am I? Am I a vampire?" I asked her, all eyes were on her now. She nodded, slowly. No! I looked at Edward. He was looking at me with a combination of sympathy, sadness, regret, and anger. I got off the bed and pointed my finger at him. "I'll never forgive you, Edward Mason Cullen." I growled. "For every goddamn thing you've done, to me and anyone else, I'll never forgive you. I will see your demise." I glared at him and grabbed my bloody jacket from the chair. I put it on and walked out, feeling suddenly sad. I had become one of my worst nightmares…a sparkly.

_. . ._

My heart wouldn't beat, nor pound. It was very difficult to breath when I didn't need to. Alva would sometimes worry when she didn't see my chest moving up and down. It fit me just as much, knowing the Voultri would be on their way, to get me, take me from my new life.

Apparently when my heart stopped after seeing that my guitar was gone, it had stopped long enough for the 'vampire' in me to acticate. Some kind of venom had been released through my body, replacing the oxygen that had been moving through my body. It soon began to change me, which is why I didn't feel the shock of the jump when I fell from my window. So I really didn't need to breathe.

Of course people have been worrying about my health, since I paled from my usual pale-ish tan and I kept forgetting to breathe around them. My hair had grown spiker and darker. My overall appearance has increased in 'beauty'. I was just like the Cullens. Alva had told me.

. . .

I sighed, leaning on my hand, elbow propped up, looking out of the window. "Nyx! Do you need to go to the nurse, or will you just leave school?" My substitute for Biology asked. A few snickered. I rolled my eyes, and shook my head.

Why hadn't I heard a growl? Becuase Jacob wasn't in my class anymore. He's changed his classes, just to avoid me, but now he's all alone, except for the exception of a few freinds. I slowly wrote down the notes, as my eyes fluttered close for a second, then opened. I was getting really tired lately,a lot more than usual, and it was killing me and my personal life. Oh, how much easier it was when I was a loner.

. . .

I walked to lunch with Bailey and the rest. I had been sitting regularly with them ever since that day in the forest. Yes, I was hanging out with who I now could call humans. I still hadn't had the need for blood, so no worries in that category, so that was good. I was the first one of the group to already have my lunch so I went to sit at our usual table. Bella passed by and offered me a small smile. Bailey came over, sitting in front of me, and the others quickly surrounded us. "Hey." I said, taking out a green apple. What can I say? I love them.

"There he is." I heared Jessica say, ever so quietly to Angela. There was clearly some strange excitement in that voice. I shuddered, knowing what Jessica was probably thinking.

I looked up. Bella and her friends sat in the table right next to ours. The Cullen's still sat far off. Angela bit on her nail, looking at Jacob sitting at the table next them. I looked at Bella, who looked at me. Edward walked to them and quietly said something to the other people. They nodded, obviously mesmerized at Poofy. Bella got up and they walked away. Wonder where they went, I thought when Bailey nodded behind me.

I looked behind, to see Edward walking towards our table with Bella in tow, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Jacob watching him."Hello. I need to borrow Nyx for a moment." He said, taking my hand, and pulling me up. I looked up, surprised. "See you." I said as he walked us out of the cafeteria. I could feel someone's glare on my back, and when I turned I was face to face with Jacob. "Hey." I said. "Where are you going?" He asked, as Edward and Bella somehow got us out of the cafeteria.

"She's coming with me." Edward hissed, taking a hold of my arm. I winced. His grip was strong and tight. He quickly let me go when he heard me growl, "You're hurting me." I rubbed my arm. "Can't even control your own strengh, bloodsucker." Jacob said, standing in front of me. "Now someone wants to protect me." I sneered and stood between them. Edward smirked and grabbed my arm, gently."The Voultri are here." He whispered. Jacob growled."Great! Look at the mess you go her into." "She's going to be in even more mess, if she doesn't go now." Jacob looked at me, then Bella. "Why Bella?" "Because I want her to come." "To be eaten by things like you! No way. She's staying here."

Bella looked at Edward. "I have no part in this. Let me at least stay here, to check on things while you're go, like Alva." She whispered. I smiled at her. Edward sighed, "Fine." He said, pulling me along. Before I went through the doors of the school, I looked back to Bella. "Thank you, Bella. I won't forget this." I said with sincereity, as Edward blocked himself and me from the sunlight with black coats.

. . .

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked, referring to Jacob and Bella. Edward shrugged his shoulders, and stared at the fireplace. "It's quite warm." I whispered, looking out the window. Snow flakes flew among the panes, and around the edge. It was a white outside with the snow. We're in the montains. Why? Don't know, but Edward says he has to meet someone here. I pulled the mug to my lips, and drunk, bitterly.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked as suddenly my hot chocalate was disgusting. I used to love it, but now it tasted like shit. Edward chuckled, ignoring my question,  
>"It's going to burn your tongue." I rolled my eyes at his ignorance. "You heard me." I hissed, getting him back on track. He sighed, running a hand through his hair,<br>"Don't ask things like that." He barely whispered. Confusion was the first thing that hit me. "What do you mean?" He suddenly looked up and grabbed my arm. "We have to leave, now!" He quickly opened the door. Cold flushed over my bare skin. I dropped my cup, and hugged myelf, and ran for my coat. I quickly pulled it on, zipping it all the way up.

Edward waited, impatiently, for me to come to the door. I hissed at him as I passed. Only a few steps out of the small, abandoned shack and my stomach turned and fought its way at the walls of it. I held my stomach, now realizing that Edward had just ran all the way down from the mountains down to the forest, near the bottom of the mountains. My stomach jerked and I ran to two trees, leaning in between them. One hand grabbed my stoamch, and the other held on the the bark, clutching it very tightly. Everything I had just drunk and ate flowed hot and acidly out of me. I wiped my mouth, looking at my puke. I sighed and stood straight up, wiping my mouth, again.

I turned to see Edward. His back was facing me, but I could see that his hand was up to his face...more likely his nose. I stepped towards him."Thanks. Alot." I hissed, as he grabbed my arm, and dragged me down to the forest below. "Why aren't we at the mountains? I thought you were supposed to meet someone there." Edwaad looked around, then down at me. "We're in danger."

. . .

"Is it there? Is it there? Can you see it? Where is it? Is it in the air? Move your hair out of the way!" I said, trying to look down, to see what Edward was watching for. Edward shook my grip off of his shoulders, and growled. We were in a tree, Edward standing on a branch and me on his back. Oh, the embarressment. I peered over his shoulders. "Can it climb up here?" "No." Edward said, plainly. "What is it?" "You'll see." "What?" I said, confused as hell.

"Edward!" Jacob's voice suddenly rang out. And then Bella's voice, "Edward, where are you?" "In a tree!" I yelled, before he clamped my mouth with his hands. "Don't let them know we're here." He whispered. I nodded. Sure. Now Edward didn't want to see Bella? Who was this guy? There was a sudden ripping sound and then a wolf tried to climb up the tree, but kept sliding back down. Edward smirked, and chuckled. I looked at him, and then at the wolf. Jacob! I stood on the tree's limb, and Edward stood up too. Suddenly a rock hit my head. I covered my left eye, "Ow!" "Sorry!" Bella yelled from below. I sneered. "That was my eye! Don't throw things anymore!" I yelled down. What are they doing here? Edward sighed, rolling his eyes, and took my hand in his."Let go!" I said, shaking his hand away.

He sighed and then quickly jumped down, gliding down, ever so perfect like the Ken he was. I followed his example, the jacket flying behind me. He landed on his feet, standing, while I landed in a crouched position. I raised my head, which had leaves in my hair, and looked at Edward's figure hovering above Bella. I could hear his faint whispers, "It's not safe here. I'm not going to lose you this time...don't come… stop messing with things like this." I sighed as I stood up. The prince in a Volvo came riding into Forks to save Bella. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly a strong pair arms hosited me off my feet, gathering me up in a hug. A wide Cheshire cat smile was upon his face...Jacob's face.

He let me go as I rolled my eyes again, wiping the leaves off of my legs. I just had to fall through those branches…Jacob chuckled, "I thought you were in trouble." "We are. **We're in danger.**" I said, looking at Edward. He gave me a quick glare, and then continued his conversation with Bella. I could hear everything, but I could hear someone else's mind as well. "You can't come," Edward said. **"I won't leave you."** I sounded like Bella, but her mouth wasn't moving. "You know what we have to do. It's too dangerous...for you.""No!" I finally heard Bella, clutching her head. Her eyes were shut tight, and she was swaying back and forth. The voice continued, **"Get out of my head! No! Edward I love you! Stop it!" **I grimanced. Did that just come out of my mouth? Oh, god!

Bella's hands collided with her thighs, and her eyes were on me. She was heaving, on purpose, showing her wrath. Oh! I was reading her mind! I backed up into Jacob. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I apoligized. I seriosuly just said that, didn't I? She sighed, and looked at Edward.

"Alva is dead." Her voice was a clear, but harsh whisper. But I heard what she said.


	8. Opinion on Love

I walked silently among the others. They glanced back to me a few times but said nothing, afraid they might say the wrong thing. Only Jacob could talk to me, and he didn't even know what to say most of the time.

The news about Alva changed me… for the worst. It helped me see that I now had no one to care about. Alva had been the best person, the best foster Mom, and because of me killed. This was my entire fault. If I hadn't chase Justice through the forest, if I hadn't kicked Emmet, if I hadn't have such an attraction to these 'beings' then all of this would've never happened. I lowered my head a few inches more.

"I think we should set camp." Jacob said suddenly.

"No." Edward hissed, still walking. Jacob stopped, and grabbed my arm.

"We're tired, Edward, it's time to stop. Relax. Take a rest."

"Well, I'm not tired!"

"Because you're not human!" Jacob snapped, letting go of my hand. He was now standing in front of me.

"You're a bloodsucker." He hissed. I pinched his back. He turned his head ever so slightly to me,

"Sorry." He whispered, and calmed down. I nodded, understanding. We could rest, is what I wanted to say, but my voice gave out on me. "That's right, we keep going." Edward said, turning on his heel, and began to pickup his pace. Jacob sighed, and let me get on his back. He wrapped his muscular arms around my legs, and began to walk, glaring at Edward in the back. When would this stop?

. . .

"Do you need to rest?" Edward said softly. Bella nodded, and sat against a tree. She closed her eyes, as Jacob set me down, and he sat beside her. I sat against another tree, while Edward stared at the sunset.

"We need to pick up the pace. We would've been there by now…but something happened." He said, eyes darting over Jacob and Bella. I stared at them all. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I wanted to come and help you, Edward. I love you." She said, now standing beside him. Jacob tensed up, and looked away from them.

Bella suddenly rubbed her temples, sighing. She looked at me. "I've been noticing that every time you see Edward and me together, you turn cold. Could I ask why?" I glared at her for disturbing me and then at Edward. "I don't care what you say. There is no such thing as love." Edward looked surprised. "I believe there is such thing as lust, but love? It doesn't exist." I hugged my knees closer. "Sure, there is such thing as attraction, but love? You can like a quality of a person and think you love them, but you don't love them. You like that quality. And then the thing about us. Once we see a person of the opposite gender we notice things and the chemicals in us make us believe we love them, feeling tingly and warm when they are around. Yearning for them… that's lust, not love." I suddenly stood up, crying. "If they had really loved me, they wouldn't have left me! They wouldn't have given me away! They wouldn't have let them kill them! They didn't love me!" I yelled at them all. "They left me! They are selfish fuckers! I wish I was never born to them! THEY DIDN"Y LOVE ME! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS LOVE!" I broke, and fell to the ground. "THEY DIDN'T LOVE ME!" I screamed, repeating it. "THEY DIDN'T LOVE ME!" Edward stared, knowing what I was talking about.

I looked up, my dark eyes furious. "THEY DIDN"T LOVE ME! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS LOVE! THERE IS LUST, BLOOD LUST, KILLING LUST, THE LUST OF BODY AND MIND, BUT DON'T YOU DARE SAY THERE IS LOVE IN THIS FUCKED UP WORLD!" I screamed, getting to my feet, still crying. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY YOU LOVE HER! DON'T LIE! YOU YEARN FOR THE ONE THING YOU CAN'T HAVE! IT'S TEMPTATION! SHE IS THE APPLE TREE TO YOU! BUT YOU DON'T LOVE HER!" I looked at her, starting to turn away. "YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! YOU JUST WISH FOR HIS BODY! YOU WANT TO BE LIKE HIM, BUT NOT HIM! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! YOU BOTH YEARN FOR THE TEMPTATION, AND I'LL FOREVER HATE YOU!" I looked at them, crying harder. "I'LL NEVER REST, UNTIL I SEE YOU BOTH WHERE YOU BELONG…IN HELL! I'LL BE THERE, TRYING TO FOREVER KILL YOU UNTIL THERE AIN'T NOTHING LEFT! I HATE YOU BOTH! FUCK YOU!" Before they could really understand, I ran. I knew I was faster than Edward; all I needed to do was run.

I ran through the forest until I almost fell off a cliff. I stood on the edge of the cliff. I looked into the gray sky. I wiped my face. "I want to go home." I whispered, as darkness swallowed me whole.

. . .

The moon had finally risen when I decided to go back. I had calmed down and I was pretty sure if they had gotten mad, were calmed down too. I ran back, the cool air around me making me feel free in a manner I had never felt before. I smiled, the moonlight making patterns on the floor. I finally reached the camp site. A fire burned and Bella lay on the floor, Edward's arms wrapped around her. Both of their eys were closed, but I knew he was still awake. I turned to see Jacob sitting on a fallen tree, watching me. "Are you going to run again?" He asked. I shook my head. I sat next to him and thankfully he didn't move away. "I'm tired of running any how. If death awaits, let it find me." I said. I looked at him. "I hope I didn't offend you with my outburst earlier." I said. He shook his head. "It just made me realize a few things about myself." He smiled. "Plus, you were talking to them." I smiled back. "You are a good friend." I hugged him.

Edward's eyes opened. "Good to see you are back. Are you okay now?" He said. I nodded as I let go of Jacob. Poofy wrapped his arms tightly around Bella. Jacob tensed and sighed. I watched him stand up, and sulk away into the forest., Edward watched him, from the corner of his eye,

"Don't go too far." Edward said, looking down at Bella's sleeping form. Jacob snorted, and disappeared into the forest. I looked back to Edward and Bella. They really are a Barbie and Ken, I thought as I drifted off.

. . .

We had woken up early that morning, and yet Jacob was still gone. I looked around, brushing the leaves that fell from the tree onto me off. Edward glanced at me, and then Bella. He nodded his head, and began to walk,

"Wait! What about Jacob?" I asked. Edward stopped, and looked at Bella."What about him?" He asked, appearing in front of me. I didn't flinch, I was used to it. I shrugged looking around to the forest. Edward spotted my gaze, and sighed, running his too perfect hand through his hair, "If he's not here, then he's not here." He turned around, as Bella watched me, cautiously. "Then I'm not going." I said, crossing my arms. "You may think of this as immature, but I was not leaving Jacob behind. After all, he did come all this way just to make sure I was okay. Now, he was like an older brother to me, and you never leave family behind!"

Edward growled, and paced in a circle then sat down, tapping his chin. Bella sat beside him, watching nature, while I stood, still waiting for my brother.

. . .

I drew tiny pictures with a stick in the dirt, as Edward sustained his anger. An hour had passed, and still no Jacob. A branch suddenly snapped and we all snapped our heads to the forest. I stood up, along with Bella. Jacob! I got my stick, and threw it at his head. It hit him in the face. "Ow!" He said, grabbing his eye. Jacob looked at me, puzzled."You were supposed to be here this morning!" Edward hissed. "We were waiting for you." Bella whispered. Jacob ignored Edward, and stood beside me. "Well, I'm ready now." He said. What was he doing?

A deep, low growl came from my stomach, and sweat started to form on my forehead. My temperature rose, and cooled, and my stomach gave a quick lurch. My chest tightened, and cramps quickly made their way to my side. I fell to the ground, clutching my sides, moaning. Jacob practically fell next to me, shaking me, but Edward shooed him away.

"She needs to feed." He said, looking at Jacob. Jacob backed away from me, and so did Bella. Jacob watched as Edward pulled me into his arms, and held me. He walked away from the two, and sat me on a tree.

"Watch her." He said, and disappeared into the forest, just as Jacob had done.

Jacob slammed his hand in a tree, and the tree made a crackling noise. Bella backed away from him, and stared at me,

"Is it safe, to leave her here? Hungry? With us?" She asked Jacob. Jacob stopped storming around, and looked at her. Note taken, his face said. He pushed her behind him, as I squirmed, holding my stomach even tighter. I was so hungry! I moaned again, rolling over, tossing and turning, "I want to eat!" I yelled, but soon regretted it, because my stomach gave another lurch.

"Edward!" Bella yelled, as he appeared. He was caring a small rabbit in his arms, slightly hiding it away from Bella. I snatched it from him, and looked at Bella and Jacob. They quickly turned away. I looked into the rabbit's innocent eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll never forgive myself for this." I told it before I sunk my teeth into it's neck.

. . .

A pit burning sensation boiled in my stomach as Bella took a hold for Edward's hand. I immediately coughed, really loudly. Do they not understand?

"Are you sick?" Jacob asked. I waved my hand away, shaking my head. I looked towards the couple. Their hands were now separated. I felt a wave of accomplishment circulate my body. I smirked. Suddenly, I had a thought. A thought I really didn't like. I sighed and grabbed my head, for many reasons.

. . .

"It might be possible that she's not the 'hidden vampire'. "Carlise said, staring at his hands, that were placed between his legs. He intertwined fingers with his wife's hands, which had just touched his.

"Don't say that! She wasn't a natural born vampire…was she?" Carlise didn't respond. He stared down onto the floor in their living room. Alice, Jasper, and Emmet watched him silently,

"If she's not then it was a waste of our time!" Rosalie yelled, staring out of the window. Emmet shook his head at her outburst. That's not what he meant, Emmett thought.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, the same question pondering in Emmett's mind. Suddenly everyone was focused on Carlise, watching, waiting. Even Rosalie, who despised Nyx with a passion, had looked over to him. The silently the words crept out of his mouth,

"She must have been among the _Hidden_."

"What is that?" Alice asked, cocking her head. She looked like a curious puppy.

"It was rumored that there were a lot of vampires that were killed off a long time ago. So of course, a vampire scientist, and his wife who was also a scientist created some kind of medicine…a medicine that allowed vampires to go out in the light, and not be discovered. For vampires to eat normal food, without having the urge to hunt….for them to be like humans, but for only a short period of time, though." He said, standing, walking to a bookcase. He pulled a bright yellow book form the shelf, and flipped through the pages. The book had no cover, no author and no pictures. Everyone had been told to never open the book by Carlise, but they were now very curious to see what would happen.

Carlise scanned a page,

"Ah!" He said, going to sit by his wife. Esme quickly slid over, and Carlise sat down. She peered over his shoulder, looking upon the book. Of course, Carlise was a very smart and nice gentleman, but he did not like it when people would read over his shoulder. He liked to explain, and Esme knew not to read the book! His eyes darted to her, and then back to the book. She slowly slid away from his shoulder, sitting politely, waiting for him to talk.

The Cullen siblings were surprised, for they had never seen Carlise act a way towards Esme.

This book must be important, they thought.

. . .

"Are we there yet?" I complained, slouching as Edward scanned the trees, and watched the squirrels go by. I had never seen him so aware of his surroundings, before, and had not even know why he was so on guard. I looked up,wondering what was so interestign on making me pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, softly. Edward paid her no mind. Bella peered behind her. Jacob smiled to her, and she smiled back. I was too engrossed in my frail legs. Although I was a vampire, I didn't know how to control myself just yet. I had used all of my energy this morning, running and climbing trees. Amazing myself, but now I regretted it, because I felt too weak to go on. I gave out a large sigh, and collapsed on the ground.

"Nyx!" Jacob yelled. Edward looked behind, as did Bella. They both ran to me. Edward shook his head, "You used all of your energy this morning, running and climbing trees." "Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Jacob hissed, picking me up. Edward smirked as I groaned, from exhaustion and embarrassment. "This is your fault, not mine." Jacob said, walking past Bella and Edward. "I know." I replied. Jacob shook his head and turned to his side, waiting for the couple to continue leading.

Edward was the first to recover, and began to brisk walk, Bella ran, catching up beside him. "Think carefully before you go using all of your energy like that," Jacob scolded. I chuckled, though it hurt."Thanks for worrying." I replied. He nodded, when a question popped up in my head. "What were you doing in the forest?" I seemed that Edward and Bella had also taken interest in what I had asked. Bella had turned around, looking at Jacob questionably, while Edward glance back a few times, his eyes were too quick for Bella and Jacob to see, though. "Worry about that later." Jacob said. I nodded. Jacob didn't want to talk to me about that….maybe it was private, or to hard to explain. But all I knew was that I didn't like it. I didn't want him to keep the secret from me.

. . .

"Well?" Alice asked, finally breaking the tense silence. Carlise furrowed his eyebrow, gripping the book tightly,

"I don't know…" He spoke, in a soft whisper.

"Don't know what?" Esme had asked, asking everyone's question.

"Patience." He said, standing up. All eyes were on him, as he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom.

What on earth is going on?

. . .

I noticed that Jacob turned sullen when I had asked him that question. I wanted him to feel better, so I decided I would do something I normally would never do. We stopped again, and I sat down, thinking about it would go. Jacob sat next to me. It kept itching at my throat, wanting to come out, but I ceased my throat one more time, before I betrayed myself. Finally I couldn't stand it. I let the song flow my mouth.

"She says she's no good with words but I'm worse. Barely stuttered out, "A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue, weighed down with words too over-dramatic. Tonight it's "It can't get much worse" Vs. "No one should ever feel like." I sang. Jacob looked at me surprised. He smiled as he began to sing along. "I'm two quarters and a heart down, and I don't want to forget how your voice sounds. These words are all I have so I'll write them. So you need them just to get by…" I got up, pulling Jacob with me. "Dance, Dance." I sang, dancing. "We're falling apart to half time. Dance, Dance. And these are the lives you'd love to lead. Dance, this is the way they'd love, if they knew how misery loved me." Jacob laughed as he danced with me. "You always fold just before you're found out. Drink up its last call. Last resort, but only the first mistake and I..." I kneeled on one knee, pretending to strum a guitar. "I'm two quarters and a heart down, and I don't want to forget how your voice sounds. These words are all I have so I'll write them, so you need them just to get by. Why don't you show me the little bit of spine? You've been saving for his mattress, love…" I jumped. "Dance, Dance. We're falling apart to half time. Dance, Dance. And these are the lives you'd love to lead. Dance, this is the way they'd love, if they knew how misery loved me…" I got on the stump, pouring my voice for the world to hear. "Why don't you show me the little bit of spine? You've been saving for his mattress. I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me…" I sang. I jumped down. "Dance, Dance. We're falling apart to half time. Dance, Dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead…" Jacob twirled me. "Dance, this is the way they'd love. Dance, this is the way they'd love. Dance, this is the way they'd love, if they knew how misery loved me… Dance, Dance! Dance, Dance! Dance, Dance! Dance, Dance!"

I laughed when the last line was over. Edward grinned at us. "That was slightly comical." He said. I shrugged. "Made me feel better." I said. I smiled at Jacob and hugged him. "Thanks." I said. I let go of him and then flipped backward. "'Cause that's how I dance!" I said. I sat back down and smiled.

"Hey! Where's my dog?" I suddenly asked. Bella and Jacob glanced at each other,"I gave her to my father. He'll take good care of her…" I nodded, and brought my knees to my chest, letting my hand sink into the gap between my knees. I closed my eyes.

Was I really the _chosen_ one?

Edward quickly stood up, knocking Bella to the ground, as did I. Someone was approaching, but then I reconigzed their scent.

"Rosalie?" I asked, until she popped up in front of me. She laughed, when she saw my peeved expression, then her eyes darted over to Edward, then Bella. She scowled.

'What are you doing here?" Edward asked, walking up to her. She smirked, crossing her arms.

"It's a waste of time…carrying her here! She might not even be the chosen one!" Rosalie laughed. I stood up, glaring at her, "Then how—"She cut me off, "Carlise said something about the _hidden_. That's what you might be. I shook my head. "What is the hidden?" I asked. Bella and Jacob walked forward. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and turned, her back on me."We'll find out when we get home, won't we? Carlise said, come!" And she was running away, too fast for us too see. "So I'm not the _**one?" **_I asked them. They just shrugged.

**Random outburst, but then that is my opinion on love. No, Nyx is not jealous. She just gets irritated on PDA Public Displays of Affection. Oh well. **


	9. Finding the Truth

"So I'm not the _one?_" I asked. Carlise nodded, setting a yellow book on the shelf. He sighed, and leaned on the bookshelf. "Not that I want to be the _one_, but then what am I?"

"I thought you were, but you're just one of the _Hidden_." "Well, then who is the _one_?" I asked, as Alice and Jasper began to whisper among each other. "What is it?" Carlise asked, suddenly interested in Alice. "The Volturi are coming!" She yelled, as everyone tensed. I know the Volturi, but no one ever told me why they wanted me. "Who?" Carlise asked, calm. "Heidi." Alice responded. Soon everyone was standing up, looking around. Then all eyes fell on me, "I still don't know why the Volturi wants me!" I said, holding up my hands.

"I thought Emmet told you." Rosalie said, looking at her partner. Emmet shook his head, holding his hands in front of him.

"No, no! I told Alice to tell you." He said, looking at me, then Alice,

"I told Edward." She said.

"I told Bella." Edward responded,

"I don't really know what it really is, so I told Jasper."

When does Jasper ever talk? Jasper shrugged, and looked at Carlise,

"Why would they want me, if I'm a vampire?" I asked, standing.

"They think you might throw the balance of Vampire Society out of whack. You are illegal." He said, softly, and sat down in an armchair. "How is she illegal?" Esme asked.

"The Hidden were being killed off, because they did not respect and follow the Volturi's rules." Carlise explained, as everyone sat down, listening. "So as I said, there were the scientist, a married couple, that had developed a medicine for vampires to be hidden…until a certain time…and that time was the time you became enraged at your house." Carlise said. I glared at Edward, he stared back sheepishly. "And now that you're not hidden the Volturi thinks you'll be like the ones who came before you; a danger to our society."

"But I'm not!" I protested. "We know," Esme said, "And we have to hide you…again." "Carlise?" Edward asked. "Yes?" "Where is this medicine?" Carlise seemed to be lost for words, and began rubbing his chin. "I don't know." Edward eased back into the recliner. Bella watched him, and rubbed his hand. "How did the Volturi find out I was here?" I asked. No one said anything, but looked at one another. "Who told?" I asked, but was met with silence.

. . .

That night no one found out who had snitched, and no one was ready to face Jacob's wrath…or his mouth…

I sighed and grabbed my collar of my shirt. I pulled it from behind, but it couldn't work anymore. I wasn't choking, I wasn't feeling the relief. I sighed and looked on the bed. I sudenly got peeved and kicked it, making a dent on the metal bed. I sighed and looked out the window. I always thought the moon was beautiful at 2 a.m.

That night was odd…not being able to sleep. I had not slept in the woods…I had only night dreamed, imagined me dreaming, as I listened for Jacob's heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, easing through the creak in my door. I nodded, and stood from Edward's floor. His and Bella's eyes watching me,

"I want to see something."

. . .

Alice was hesitant, as well as Bella. They were both afraid of the consequences of going through that yellow book. Carlise, Esme, and Emmet had gone out for hunting. Rosalie was out at a late night drive since Bella was in the house, with Jasper, who reluctantly went. It was the best oppurtunity for this.

"This isn't a good idea." Alice whispered, as our eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was quiet. I rolled my eyes, even though I knew she couldn't see me. I turned on the lamp, and walked to the bookshelf. Bella closed the blinds, Alice sat down, shaking, and Edward watched my every move.

"What if we get caught?" Bella asked, standing beside Edward. I shook my head,

"We'll know when they come…won't we?" I asked, looking at Alice. She sighed, and stood up,

"I'll be on the roof if you need me." She said, walking out of the house. When she closed the door behind her, I smirked.

"Now what's in here?" I asked myself, flipping the book open. Edward sat down, as did Bella. I sat on the opposite of them, in a yellow armchair.

"Well?" Edward asked, impatiently. I furrowed my eyebrows,

"Wait…there's nothing here!" I yelled, holding the book open in front of them.

"What?" Bella said, looking at the bright yellow book, as I held it openly in front of me.

"Well, then what was Carlise reading?" She asked, as she sat it on her lap, closing it. She closed her eyes, laying her head on one of her hands, that was propped up by her elbow. I almost wanted to…

"I don't know." I said, sighing. The opportunity to find out who I was, now I couldn't find out. I clenched my fist. Why?

"He's here!" Alice yelled, running into the house. We all immediately stood up. I ran to the bookshelf, and put it back in.

"Where?" Edward asked, suddenly by the door.

"He's coming. I saw the trees moving wildly." Alice said, walking to us.

"So what did you find?"

"Nothing." Bella said, walking upstairs into the kitchen. "Nothing?" Said Alice said incredously.

"Yeah…nothing. The pages were blank!" I yelled, walking up the stairs behind Bella.

"But Carlise…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know! Carlise was reading something, but we don't know what." I cut Alice off. Alice began to pace, thinking.

Edward quickly ran up the steps, and not two seconds later Carlise, Emmet, Esme, Japer, and Rosalie walked in.

"I thought you went on a drive." Edward said, noticing that Rosalie and Jasper came in with the rest of the crew. Rosalie just glared at Bella and walked to her room. I shrugged and looked at Emmett.

"So…?"

"So…what?"

"Was it good?" He raised an eyebrow, confused, and then got what I was talking about.

"Oh…yeah I guess." He said, as they all gathered around the island,

"So what did you do?" Esme asked, walking to the sink. She began washing her hands,

"Oh nothing…just watching out…on guard." Alice said. I nodded, deciding to go with the semi-truth. It seemed that Alice was very shaky, and that would quickly give us up.

"You okay?" Emmet asked Alice. She nodded.

"Good night." She suddenly said, walking out of the kitchen, Jasper trailing behind her…so like a creeper. Emmet sighed, standing up. "I guess it's time for me to go to bed too."

"But you don't sleep." I pointed out. He laughed, ruffling up my hair,

"It won't hurt to try." He said, and laughed his way into his room. Bella looked at her feet, Edward looked down on her.

"I guess it's time for me to leave." She said, looking in his eyes. He nodded, offering her a drive. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine." She reassured. He reluctantly stood back, watching her walk down the stairs,

"Bye!" She said, before walking out. I smiled, suddenly feeling happy. "Good- bye!" I called, even though she clearly wasn't telling me good-bye. She drove off into the dark.

I gasped. What the hell was with me? Ever since that day, I felt my felings more deeply, more stronger. I whipped around to look Edward in the eyes. "I told you I wanted to be stone." I said and then ran, all the way to Alva's house…my home.

. . .

I sighed, flopping down on the bed in Edward's room. The moonlight shined on the new things in Edward's room. My CD player, my iPOd, clothes, foot-wear… my things. It just wouldn't feel like home without them. I looked at the empty guitar case, and then at the pieces of it. I still hadn't been able to find a guitar shop. Maybe I would ask Jacob to help...

I was staring at the moon when a knock came on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door creaked open, and then walked in was a small pixie.

"Hey Alice." I said, as she smiled her way into my room. She giggled, jumping on my bed, but her smile quickly faded.

"Was the book literally blank?" She whispered. I nodded, and put my index finger on my mouth, telling her to be quiet. I pointed to my ear, and then at the door. I went to the nightstand, and grabbed a piece of paper out of the drawer and two pens. I pointed to the paper, and she nodded.

_**N: Yes**_

_**A: But how? **_

_**N: IDK…I just know that whatever Carlise was reading we'd have to find out on our own.**_

_**A: Oh**_

That was the last thing Alice wrote when she put down her pencil. Her head was down; most likely she was concentrating on what was going on. For sure, Carlise was hiding something from us and I wanted to find out! I poked Alice and her head raised. I looked into her eyes.

"Let's talk to Carlise."

. . .

"Why are you so intrigued by what's in the book?"

"I just would like to know….to read it and find out for myself."

"Why?" Carlise asked, as Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She seemed not to like being in this predicament,

"Why not? I want to find out more about myself, no harm done in that." I protested, hopefully making Carlise realize that I really wanted that book,

"You can find out who you are on your own. Not by looking into your past." Carlise said, focusing on a letter her was reading. "But the past is what defines us, helps make us, what's makes _us_ us." I said. He still didn't look up. He hadn't looked at me one time through this whole argument, which made me really upset, and frustrated. Maybe this is how he spreads his point….not acknowledging me until I get it through my thick skull that I can not read the book. I pondered long and hard, still thinking of how to make Carlise give me that book,

"I've read it before." I blurted out. Alice tensed, looking me in the eyes. She was moving her eyes back and forth. I just shook my head at her.

"What?" Carlise asked, shocked, looking from his papers. "I said I read it before."

"Then why do you want to read it again?"

"What's wrong with that? Retracing my memory?" Carlise looked me dead in the eyes, his eye were hard. I looked back into them, hard as his were. We stayed like that until Carlise sighed.

"Alright." He said, tossing me the book from his desk drawer,

I smiled and thanked him, rushing out of the office, and Alice right on my heels.

. . .

"So that's the book?" Emmet asked, as we all sat in a circle in Edward's room. Esme and Carlise had gone out to the hospital for a late emergency. Esme just went so she could get out of the house. I began to tremble, but it quickly passed.

"Yup." I said with a self-satisfied smirk, looking at the cover. It was blank but it held so many things.

"Open it already!" Rose yelled. I did, and when I opened it there was… I growled.

. . .

"Carlise what's your problem giving me a blank book?" I said, storming into his office. It was 3 a.m., but everyone was stiil awake. That's the problem with vampire families: Nobody ever sleeps. Carlise merely smiled, and turned to me. Edward and Jasper looked from me to Carlise.

"What ever do you mean?" He asked.

"Giving me this book! It was blank! I had to wait until the time for you to get home, and you don't even show up until this early in the morning." I yelled, throwing the book onto his desk. His smile downed him in thoughts.

"You said you already read the book…so here." He said, holding it back to me. I crossed my arms.

"That's not the book I read!" I yelled, as Alice and Rosalie walked in. "What's going on?" They both asked. Emmet rushed in with Esme right behind him,

"All of this fuss? I can hear you outside." Esme scolded. I shrugged, peeved, then looked back at Carlise,

"I beg to differ. This was the book you read last night." He said, now looking through it.

"How did you know?" Edward asked. Carlise smirked.

"Because this page had a finger print on it, and it's not yours, Nyx. Nor Alice's and Edward's. It's Bella's."

"And?" Carlise motioned for me to come to him. Once I did he got my index finger, and pressed it down into the book's page. Then after a few seconds three words appeared word appeared:

_**Among the Hidden**_

"But I was flipping through the pages, my fingers touched the pages! How did it now do that now?"

"Because you were looking for an answer, not yourself." Carlise said simply. Alice immediately piped up,

"But you could read the book! Are you among the hidden?" Everyone waited for Carlise to answer,

"No…but since the book belongs to me, it responds to me." Alice let out a little "Oh".

. . .

"So that's what happened?" Bella asked, referring to what happened last night. I nodded, looking through the book that had millions of words, scribbled on one page. It was a handmade book. Someone wrote it out. They even have their diary in here, showing what went on. Every diary entry was signed with Christopher Mange, so it must be his.

"I never thought that a book could be so…informational." She said, but I wasn't minding that. Edward was right. Her scent is great. It was like cherries... Too sweet, too light, too pure…I shook my head, and hit myself with the bright yellow book. Bella stood from beside me, afraid. I looked up at her. Shock was written all over her face. I sighed.

"Trying to control myself. Sorry." I said, giving her the book. She closed it and set it on the table, following me up the stairs. I got aggravated.

"Did you not hear me? I'm trying to control myself!" She squinted her eyes at me, trying to figure out what I was saying, and then she went pale. Or…just paler? She was already pale enough! "Yeah." I rolled my eyes, and walked into Edward's room. He was one of the few who didn't hunt last night, besides Alice, who was on a shopping spree with Rosalie. Man, could those girls shop!

I walked into Edward's room, but he didn't hear me. He was standing at his window-wall, humming and nodding his head to the music. Classical music,

"Edward?" Edward's eyes shot open, and soon he was right tin front of me,

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry." He looked out of the window, then looked back at me,

"How hungry?"

"I wanted Bella!" I hissed with dismay, and soon I was being dragged out of the door.

. . .

"There's no way I'm going to have your Bella, huh?" I joked with him, walking back to his home. He stopped, and looked at me, dead in the eye,

"I don't find that funny." He hissed, and then began to walk again. He didn't mind the other times I swore I would kill him and Bella? Why care now? Probably because I was emotional when I said them, I thought. Whatever. He quickened his pace.

"Wait up," I yelled, running up next to him. He ignored me. "Why are you so connected to her?" Edward glanced at me, then back to the front.

"I just am." He said. I growled. "Have I not told you about love? It doesn't exist!" I said, flapping my arms. "And if it existed, and that is a big IF, that isn't love, Edward! You're not experiencing love the right way!" "How do you know that? You've never been in love before!" "Yes I have!" I said, stopping in my tracks. Edward stopped, too, feet away from me. He turned to looked at me. I looked him into his eyes. "I have only once truly expeirenced love. And that was long ago. I thought I loved him." I said, as if I was talking to myself, looking down. "I was committed, I was loyal. We always talked, about everything. We were like friends almost, except we knew we 'loved' each other. Or that's what I thought until I caught him with someone else." I looked up. "He told me he only wanted to be with me because I was 'hot'. He said he only said the things I wanted to hear because he thought that would keep me coming back. He 'cheated' because he had met someone else who was hotter, and that's all he cared about. He never loved me, they never loved me. I thought I was unloveable."

"But then I started to look around and saw it everywhere. People being together because they yearned each other's body, to know the answers, because that one person had come to them in the time when they felt alone, depressed, and that person had been their light. When they felt pity… but there is no love. Chemicals, that's all it is. Afraid of being alone…" I looked back into his eyes. "That's how I know you are not expeirencing it right. What? You're alone, I heard from Emmett you are a Virgin, though that doesn't really mean anything right now. It wasn't until you couldn't read her mind did you notice her. If you had been to read them, maybe you wouldn't even know her." I looked up. "Maybe in time of her distress, you had saved her, making her fall in love with you. She sees you as perfect, though that doesn't exist either. You just have beauty, or the fucked up definition that we as vile creatures made up…" I sighed as I realized how long I had gone on. I looked behind him. "Well, sorry about that." I said. "I rant on until I get my point across. I looked back at him. "Do you understand why I think the way I think?" He nodded, his eyes full of sadness. "Don't feel pity for those who won't feel pity for you." I said with a growl, walking past him. "Now, I'm really am hungry. Shall we begin?"

. . .

Bella and I had become close. Maybe friends, though I doubt it. I looked up from my book and everyone looked away. I sighed and my eyes darkened. I didn't want anyone's pity, nor their stares. They all had heard me outside. I didn't care but I just didn't want their anything. I couldn't talk to anyone without them saying something, so the only one who I can hang out with is Jacob, because Bella just stuck to Edward by gravity. I dropped the book and rushed outside.

I pulled up to Jacob's home on my new black motorcycle. I traded Alva's car, because I couldn't stand being in the same car she owned. Who knew that her car was a late edition, huh?

I immediately saw Jacob coming out of the forest. He was laughing, waving his arms around, then he turned behind him, walking backwards, talking to someone. I knew it had to be the Pack. I sighed, and cut off the engine, and took off my helmet. I got off and placed the helmet away. Jacob hadn't noticed me yet. I watched all of them come out from the forest, smiling, laughing, like I used to with Alva. I sighed again, this time it shuddered as it came out. I pushed the thought aside, and closed the door.

Unlike Bella, I cared about the treaty, and I was very careful. Not _**reckless**_, and since I didn't know I was a vampire, and been hanging out with them before they had made a little exception for me.

Jacob turned and saw me, and his smile grew bigger. Soon he was running towards me. Jacob was in front of me.

"Hey!" He said in his booming voice.

"Hey" I replied, and looked behind him to the pack. I waved to them; they waved back, before they just broke out, randomly fighting. I laughed at the scene. Jacob looked behind him, and laughed, then faced me.

"Wanna join?" He asked playfully. I shook my head, and smiled, "What? So you can kill me?" I teased. Jacob tensed, and I sighed.

"I was just kidding!" I said, punching him in the chest. He took it, but stared straight behind me. I turned behind as well, my arms still crossed. I let out a low growl. For once, I'd like to be with Jacob alone!

Bella stepped out of her truck, slamming it behind her, and then she walked up to us.

"Hey Nyx, hey Jacob." She smiled awkwardly, pushing her hands in her back pocket. I looked at the ground, not saying hey back. She just looked around,

"So what do you need?" Jacob asked, eagerly. This guy was falling too hard for her. Bella smiled.

"Charlie sent me over here." She explained, as the Pack stopped fighting, instantly looking over to us. I let out a low sigh,

"You guys talk, I'm going to leave." I said, putting on a fake smile. Jacob smiled at Bella, not once looking at me.

"Bye." He said. I sighed and walked off. Maybe I'll get happy on the way back, I thought bitterly as I drove away. Yeah, right.


	10. Relieved

**I don't own nothing, nor Barney (Very scary purple dinosaur!)**

I sat on the couch, watching TV, my legs propped on the couch arm, and my arms crossed over the chair. "If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!" Barney said from the T.V. I gave the purple dinosaur a raspberry. No, I wasn't happy, I thought. I was fuming.

"How could Jacob be like that?" I asked myself. I didn't know, so I couldn't answer back. Why was I talking to myself? Why am I so alone? I should call one of my friends! No…everyone's out of town for the time being. It is the weekend… should I call Bailey? Cherry? Anyone? I sighed. Nah, they probably won't want to hear my problems anyway, since the problems are slightly off. I rested my head on the pillow and looked at the ceiling, imagining it was the night sky.

"Nyx!" I freezed. What the… I jumped off the couch and got into fighting stance."Who's there?" I yelled. I reached behind me for the bat Alva always had there in case of an intruder. "I got a bat, and I know how to use it!" I growled once it was in my hands. I heard a dark chuckle, and eased, realizing who it was. I groaned, throwing the thing to the ground.

"What is it Emmet?" I asked. Emmet came out of the dark, laughing. "What were you going to do? Try to hurt me by hyping up my allergies?" He laughed. I looked down and realized I had actually grabbed a plastic plant that Alva had on the T.V. I groaned. What had I been trying to do? Beat someone's ass with a plastic plant? I cocked my head to the side, folding my arms, being serious, but Emmett's laugh echoed through the empty house, seemingly making it shake. Laughing is contagious. I let go and laughed with him.

"Justice, we have something to tell you!" Alice suddnely said, coming down stairs, panic all over her flawless, immortal face. I stopped laughing and positioned my self in front of her. "What is it?" "Mrs. Leon is coming to town." My eyes widened. Of course! Mrs. Leon! I had known her for so long… she was family. How could I have forgotten about her? Who offered her place when a family didn't work? Who tried to get me nice homes to be in? But why was she coming here? To check on me? "And?" I asked, trying to get her to continue, as Emmet came up behind me, "She might be killed." "How?" I asked turning to Alice. "We don't know. All we've seen was a claw on her face…" "Jacob and the pack!" I accused, but Emmet stopped me. "But she was also drained of blood." I gasped. The Volturi? No, too far. "Well than how…would you guys do it?" I cried, stepping away from them. Alice looked at Emmet, shocked, and then she looked back at me. "We are vegetarians!" I nodded. "Oh…yeah. Sorry." I said. They accepted it with a slight nod. I gasped. What if… what if I did that? Alice's hands grabbed mine, taking me out of my thoughts, and soon I was being whisked away from my home.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Emmet locked my front door."To our house." Alice said, opening her car door, and shoving me in. Before I could get out, Emmet was at the door side, holding it closed. Alice was soon in the driver's seat, cranking up her yellow Porche.

"Why?" I yelled, as Emmet got in. "We think it's safer for you to be at our house, and plus we missed you." She said. You missed me? I thought incredously. "And this is what you get for smelling like dog!" Emmet howled, scrunching up his nose. Alice gave him a glare, but then scrunched hers up as well. What? I liked dogs. "I wasn't the only one at Jacob's. Bella was there, too." I said with dismay. Alice's grip on the wheel tightened as we rode full speed back to the castle.

"Edward's furious." She responded.

. . .

"Don't look so sad! Bella being targeted by someone right now, too." Alice chirped, making me Italian food. I sighed, and propped my head on my hand. "This is my face, Alice. Plus, Bella really is like a Barbie…except she's not blonde and pale. She's 'perfect', as you would say." I groaned, rolling my eyes. Alice gave out a hearty laugh."Oh no no! Bella doesn't think that…" Alice said, cutting up tomatoes, still looking at me. "She actually wants to be perfect…for Edward." She said, in a soft tone. She smiled, closing her eyes. "Love." She murmured, and then went to the stove, and stirred up a few things. I groaned. "I think I have justified it doesn't exist, Alice! Plus, perfection. Not that I'm trying to offend any of you guys, but it's what little 'ol me thinks, anyway." I said before putting my chin on the counter. Alice shook her head before I heard Poofy's voice.

"It was dangerous, Bella! Alice couldn't see what was going on, and you could've been hurt!" "But I wasn't, Edward. My dad wanted me to give some things to Billy, and Jacob happened to be there…Nyx, too." Bella said, now reaching the top steps. She looked at me, then downstairs, to where Edward probably was. "And she's here, now." She said, and stormed down the hall. Most likely to the bathroom, the only place where none of us would bother her. Soon, Edward was at the top step. He didn't look at me, nor Alice, but walk down the hall to his own room. I looked down to my intertwined fingers. Sa a bit akward…why would she be mad at me? Did I offend her somehow? Why the fuck would Edward be mad at me too? Why am I worrying again? Alice interrupted my thoughts by coughing. "Are you still there? Your soup's done." She said, pushing the bowl towards me. My stomach immediately growled.

"Alice, do I have to eat it?" I said. Alice smirked.

"Carlise said that you need to get used to it. You're going to be leaving Forks, spending the rest of your life in human society. So just try to eat it. It'll get you off to a start." She said, and disappeared form the room. I stared after her. I looked down the soup. Me? Leaving Forks? I pushed the bowl away, and ran down the hallway to Carlisle's study. I pushed the door open, and ran inside. Esme and Rosalie were the only ones there other than Carlise.

"Why am I leaving to Forks?" I asked, walking towards them. Rosalie looked at Carlise in shock. Esme looked away. "I think it would be better for you to get away. To get out of this place…there's too much danger here. Too much for you." He said. I looked at Esme, "Do you think that?" I asked. She looked at me, sadly and slowly nodded her head. I looked at Rosalie. "Don't out me into this. And Carlise is right." Then she walked out of the room. I almost wanted to scream. Since when do these people control me? Since when do they tell me what to do? I stood there, shocked and mad at how they could just tell me I'm leaving Forks. I had just gotten used to it.

"But what about Mrs. Leon?" "We alerted her of your return, and now you'll probably be another foster home before you're off into the real world. You're turning eight-teen soon, no?" He said. "But what about the Volturi?" I asked. I had to find some way to stay. I _needed _to be here. It was my fault and I always take responsibilty for my actions. "Leave that to us." He simply said, folding his hands behind his back. He looked at Esme. Slowly she took his arm, and they walked out of the room.

"You have three days, Justice. Three days." He said, and then let me alone, to let me drown in my thoughts. The only thing I had left. Everything else had left me.

. . .

So here I was, carrying my backpack and still empty guitar case around an airport with a Barbie blonde. Rosalie kept sweeping her golden hair to the side, muttering 'humans' 'smells' and other things to herself. I sometimes wondered what she was talking about, but I gave up on it soon.

"Where is my flight?" I asked, looking around, as more people buzzed by me and Rosalie, staring in awe at her amazing looks. They focused too much on appearance! I almost envied her, but didn't. Now everyone would know how she looks like and if something happened, could identify her Barbie-ness. I shook my head as I followed her. No one would remember me, the only good thing about this whole deal.

Rosalie scowled, and then looked at me, "I think it's right there!" She said, pointing to gate A19, with "To California" over it. I nodded as everyone's head turned to the gate, wanting to see what the Barbie was pointing at. I sighed, and brought my guitar case up to my chest. I walked to the gate, biting on my lip when a guy stopped in front of us. "May I take your bags?" He asked. His smile was bright, and kind. He had deep chocolate eyes, and black hair. It was short and messy. He reminded me of Jacob, but less built. I knocked the thought out of my head. I have to start a new life! A whole another one…I shook my head and smiled to him.

"Yes, please." He took my guitar case and I turned behind me. "Bye, Rose." I said, ignoring the urge to call her Barbie. Rosalie frowned at her nickname and walked away, pure confidence in her stride. I watched her head towards the double glass doors, and she made her way out, a man holding a door for her. She simply ignored him and kept on walking. Couldn't she have at least said 'thank you'? There weren't a lot of people who did things like that, unless they thought they were going to get something out of it. sighed and turned to the guy.

"Hi. My name's Justin Black and I'll be at your service for now." He said, and turned away, walking to the "California" gate flight. I stared after him. Black? I ran up behind him, and tapped him on the back. "Are you related to a Jacob and Billy Black?" I asked, standing in front of him. He looked tensed, but it soon eased away. "Yes. Why?" He said with a smile. I looked over my shoulder to the doors, and then back at him.

"Can you do me a big favor?"

. . .

I knocked on the door, looking behind me. Jacob finally opened the door. He looked surprised to see me. "Nyx? What…" I looked into his eyes. "Jacob, please help me!" I said, crying. He told me to come in, and the Pack happened to be there. "Jacob, please let me stay here!" I said, putting my hands together. The Pack howled with laughter, knee slapping and mimics of me erupted. I didn't like being put on the spot like this, but this was my only way of staying here. I bit my lip, waiting to hear what he was going to say. Jacob put a finger on his chin, and then looked me straight in the eye. "We have no blood to spare." He said, calmly. I sighed. "I don't drink that much! Plus, I know not to hurt others! I'll just go to the blood bank. And you know I can eat human food, Jacob" I said. Jacob looked at the pack. They shook their heads 'No'.

"You guys know I never wanted to be like…this," I said, trying to change their minds, referring to me being a sparkly. "But you guys accepted me. Which is very rare for me, but now you guys won't even let me stay here. Please! Aren't I family?" I asked, looking around the group of guys. The looked at each other.

"Aren't you the Bloodsucker's family?" Paul asked. I looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"You've been staying with them for a while now…"

"I was forced to be there! Everytime I tried to leave, they'd drag me back as if I was some kind of slave! I didn't want to be there, but they got me back everytime. Plus, I'm supposed to be in California right now. With Mrs. Leon to them go on to another foster home! But do I look like I'm going into sun light? Why would I go there, when I have you guys here? And plus, they said she was in danger. That I was in danger." I said. The pack was quiet. Jacob looked at Sam.

'No." He said, and stood up. He walked away, and then silently, one by one everyone followed. I looked at Jacob… the only one left. "Jacob?" I pled. He looked me straight in the eye, staring deep into the windows of my soul. I walked closer to him and pled with my eyes even more, silently begging him for me to stay. "Jacob, you're my last hope." I said. "I can't go anywhere now. I've got no one, but Mrs. Leon, and I don't want her to get hurt. Please, allow me to stay." I finished, touching his cheek. He flinched from the cold, slapping my hand away like a dirty rag.

I pulled it close to me, shocked, then looked away. He wrapped his arms around me, as tears brimmed in my eyes. There goes my other family. I knot formed its way into my throat, making it unable for me to speak. A big burst of heat hit that knot, knocking out of my mouth as a sob. I never got emotional, not like this…"Jacob…" I whispered, hugging him back, but he let me go. "I'm sorry." He said, hanging his head low. He backed away from me, turned his back to me, and ran off. "Jacob!" I yelled. He ignored me and kept running. I saw him disappear into the forest. I ran after him, speed building up in my legs. I ran into the forest, following his scent. I wasn't as fast as Edward, but I was going fast enough! "Jacob!" I yelled into the empty, cold air.

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed my arm, yanking me back. I pulled away and I turned to look into the eyes of Sam. My mood saddened even more, and soon the whole pack of guys were behind him, the exception of Jacob. Sam growled at me.

"I pretended to accept you as Jacob did. I pretended to like you, to let you come on our lands. I acted as if I didn't hate you, but I do! You've messed with Jacob, with Bella, with all of us," He yelled, throwing me to the ground. I quickly got to my feet as he continued. "You need to leave. Don't ever come back, or else we'll rip you to shreds." I gave them a pained sneer, as it was taken from me. I looked behind him, searching for Jacob.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked. Sam hissed.

"Getting rid of you. We're tired of you playing with his mind. You're like all of the other Cullens. You're a low life freak, with nothing to accomplish. You go against the laws of nature!" He yelled. "I know that already! I don't need you to throw back my words! I know I'm fucked up, in my head and everywhere! I know I'm not right, but I don't need that to be told to me!" I screamed back, my heart breaking into so many pieces, and drowned in so many waters just then, that I thought I'd never be able to fix it. I'm drowning, I thought with dismay. Why had I trusted Jacob? Why did I become so caring? I thought I was accpeted, but that's just little kid's dreams. I ignored Sam, and looked behind him. Jacob! He was in the shadows, his head down, but he glanced at me, and then glanced back at the ground. I tried to walk to him, but then Sam pushed me back down.

I glared at him. "Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything! You know I didn't want to be like this! I hate having to feel everything so strong, I hate it all! I thought you knew that!" I yelled. Sam scoffed. "Yeah. Yeah, right. You enjoyed your little like you loved your precious Alva?" How dare he offend the feeling I had for Alva! If my heart was beating it would be pounding at my rib cage, slowly cracking them. Sam laughed. "Jacob told us. He told us all about you. Your weird habits, your stupid comments, and you forcing him to sing! Pathetic. And to think that the Cullens accepted you. Well, not now. Consider yourself a Cullen," He hissed, kicking me. "Don't come past the boundary. EVER." He said, and walked around me, shoving me to the ground.

I glared at his back and got up again. I never knew that Sam could be so mean. That he'd hurt me so bad. But no, it was Jacob. It was Jacob who hurt me the most.

Everyone walked around me, as I kept my head down. Jacob still hid in the shadows, but soon came out. I grabbed his arm.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked. "I trusted you." He looked down at me," I'm sorry." He whispered. Rage blossomed through my body.

"Sorry? You told everyone my whole life! You made me think that I belonged here!" I yelled and soon the others who were following Sam turned around, even Sam. "Even when my friends, the Cullens, and Bella gave up on me I came to you! And for what? To be pushed around and thrown into the dirt? To be mocked of?" I yelled, as tears stained my cheeks. "You made feel like I wasn't a monster. You made me feel better. When Alva died, you comforted me. When everyone started to change, you called me. You liked me. You liked me, Jacob." I said, crying again.

"And I like you. I liked you." I whispered, choking on sobs. Sam growled, and whistled, making everyone turn and leave. Jacob stood in his place, and then it was only the two of us. "I'm sorry." Jacob said. I shook my head, clawing at my face."No, no! You always say sorry, Jacob. What is it with that word? Is this 'sorry' supposed to make me feel better?" I asked. Jacob sighed. "Leave, Justice. I don't want to have to hurt you." He whispered, walking past me. "That's the problem! You've hurted me enough!" I yelled after him, pointing at his back. He didn't turn around. I heard Sam give an approving grunt, and soon their footsteps faded into the chirps and the taps of the animal's feet that filled the forest.

I collapsed on the ground, and curled into a ball, bringing my arms to my face, crying. I let it all out. I let Alva out. My friends out. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet out. I even let Carlise, Esme, and Billy out. I tried to release all this sadness, the discontent, and the anger out. The feelings, but they wouldn't let go. I cried deeper and harder, until my eyes burned, and turned swollen. I wished I was dead. That I was normal. That I could sleep. But I couldn't. I cried harder, letting all of the stress out. I grabbed myself, afraid if I let go, I would break apart. I let it soak all into my coat, and I was sure that the pack was hearing me, but trying to ignore me. I'm sure that everyone wanted me out of their life, and so I decided I was going to going to do it. Once and for all. I was going to Italy.

I stopped crying, and let out a heavy sigh. I lay on the ground a little longer, not wanting to get up. I just wanted to die. Die right now. I brought my hands under me, and pushed my weight up with my arms. I let out a groan, and crawled onto my knees, sulking. I sat my hands on my knees, and switched to criss-cross. I stared up at the moon-light sky, and then looked down into my lap.

I pulled myself up, silently scolding me for not getting up in the first place. I shouldn't have stayed on the ground. I had leaves and branches tangled in my hair. I ignored them as they fell from my head and moved my feet to where I was walking. I walked as quickly as I could to the boundary line. Where was it? I don't know, but I knew it was around this way. I picked up my pace as birds looked down at me from the trees, wondering if a nest was walking. I sighed, finally at ease. It was finally going to end. I closed my eyes, still walking. _Pick up the pace! Alice will see my future any minute now._ My eyes opened and I took my advice. I began to run.

It wasn't the run I used for following Jacob. No, it was a run that fat kids did when they were too tired to run with the other kids around the gym. I was just so weak, so tired, and so sad. I could hardly run, but I kept going, and soon I was running through the forest. The trees whipped at me, as if trying to stop me, but I just pushed them away. The roots made me stumble, but I kept moving. I finally knew what I was going to do, and nature was trying to stop me? No, no. I ran faster, trying to reach something, when I hit what felt like a rock. I groaned held my head. I had just got pushed down into the ground, kicked, and rubbed into the dirt. Now I had run into a rock! How much more pathetic could I get? I didn't even bother looking at the rock, and I just passed it by. But the rock had arms. These arms reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into their chest, and soon my feet were swept off of the ground, so it was holding me bridal style. I finally opened my eyes, still holding my head. And guess who I saw?

"What do you want, Carlise?" I asked rudely. Carlise didn't smile, but frowned. "Seriously?" I said. He ignored me as he walked awkwardly, before running. Blurry green and brown was all I saw and soon I was in front of the Cullen's house. "Oh god!" I groaned, throwing my head back. Carlisle ignored my outburst, and walked up to the door. Before he could open it, it opened, revealing a mad Alice. "We told you to go to Mrs. Leon!" She yelled. I ignored her, waving her with my hand.

"Oh shut up, will ya?" I asked, lazily. Alice scoffed, and stormed behind Carlise, as he carried me up the stairs. "You should be thankful Carlise went to get you! Edward, Jasper and Emmet were busy."

"So? I didn't want to be picked up! I was fine running into rocks, as I was." I snarled. Alice placed her hands on her hips, glaring at me, as Carlise laid me on the sofa. I glared back. Why do they care? "Watch her, Alice." He said, and walked out of the room. After the door shut it opened back open. I looked at Emmet, Bella and Jasper standing at the doorway. Soon, Edward was at Bella's side. I didn't want to make any drama, so I ignored them all.

"Ignorance is your new best friend, Ignoran—" Emmet sang, but Bella gave him a look and he stopped, but then burst out laughing. I sighed, and stared at the ceiling, wishing I was gone already. "Aren't you supposed to be in California?" Emmet asked sitting beside my feet. I sat up and glared at him. Why does he want to know? "Shudup Emmet." I growled. He raised his hands over his head and stood from the sofa. "Sorry." He muttered, and soon my heart sunk again. Jacob told me sorry, and look where it got me. "Yeah, right you're sorry." I said, standing from the couch. Damn feelings…Everyone's eyes followed me to the door. Alice touched the door handle before I could. "Carlise told me to watch you." She said. I rolled my eyes, "Then follow me to Italy." I stated, and jerked the door off of its hinges.

I walked down the hallway, and down the steps when Alice appeared in front me, her mouth wide."Italy?" She asked in horror. I nodded, "Italy." I confirmed. Alice gasped and turned behind her, where Bella and Emmet stood. Edward was now on the right side of Alice, and Jasper on her left. "Why do you need to go to Italy?" Emmet asked. I shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know?" I asked. His eyes widened as he got it. "You don't mean…" He started to say. His voice instantly brought back what had just happened a few hours ago. I glared and then turned to face them all.

"Because I'm going to kill myself. I apparently can't get you busy to do it for me, so I'm taking into my own hands." I said. Apparently none of them picked it up, because all I could hear…well I couldn't hear anything. Everyone was talking at the same time. "What? What do you mean…" "We're just going to stop you…" "Don't you dare…", was all that I could hear. I suddenly was hit with an idea. I held my hands up, "Okay, where's Justice?" I asked, suddenly. Silence.

"At…with my dad." Bella suddenly said, descending down the stairs. Emmet followed, slightly irritated with her pace. "C'mon, Alice. I need Justice." I said. She followed, confusion on her face. Confusion was on mine. Why did I suddenly need Justice?

**Seriosuly Nyx?**


	11. Clean me Rain

"Thank you so much!" I told Mr. Swan, pulling Justice into my arms. She barked and licked my face, obviously glad I was with her. Charlie looked around, then spotted Bella and Edward. They were whispering about my transformation of moods. What did they expect from me? Plus, I wasn't the only one who changed. Justice's coat had gotten lighter. It was almost all gray now! "Uh…yeah. Well, glad I could help," He said, still looking at Bella. "I'm just going to miss her." He added with a sad tone. Justice barked. I can't speak 'dog', but I sure can try. "What's that?" I asked her, dangling her in the air. I don't know why, but I was listening to her tummy. "Uh, huh." I said, not really noticing that everyone was looking at me with a funny expression. "Uh, huh. Yeah." Justice whined again, and I put her on the floor. She quickly ran over to Charlie, and rubbed on his leg. Alice said, "Awww…" "What's going on here?" Bella asked, walking up behind me. I shook my head, staring at Justice and Charlie. "She likes you." I whispered, not really surprised.

"Huh?" Charlie asked. I looked at him in the eye. "She really wants to be with you, here." I said. He looked down at her, and smiled. "You can keep her. She deserves more with you right now. I just can't keep her." I said with a wave of my hand, trying to explain and trying not to reveal too much.

It wasn't that I couldn't control myself, but with my plan… It was easy, really. Once you get over the burn in your throat then you were okay. It's just the cramps. The cramps that knot your stomach when you refuse to feed. I scowled, thinking of the thought, but then smiled again.

"She can stay." I repeated. Charlie looked at me. "Thank you." He said, picking her up. "I'll take good care of her. I promise." He said. I nodded, and backed away a little, as he retreated into his home, Bella following him in. She gave me a smile, and nodded to Alice before walking in. She stopped in front of us, before closing the door.

"At least he won't be alone." She said, and closed the door. I stood in the same spot, still staring at the door. Justice, I thought numbly. Alice watched me, and then patted my shoulder,

"Let's go home." She said, pulling on my arm. "We'll worry about Italy later." I was about to say something when Edward interrupted me."We won't!" I heard Edward snarl. I turned to him, outraged. "What do you mean '_we_ won't?' I asked. Edward was as shocked as Alice was with my response. "So your saying you just gave your dog away, so you could go die in Italy?" He yelled, but made sure that we were the only ones to hear. "Yes." I responded, glaring at him, nodding my head. "I wasn't going to leave poor Justice alone." He stood up right, now growling. Alice stepped in between us, a worried expression on her face. "Calm down," She said, waving her hands. "We'll sort this out in the morning." She said. Edward stomped his foot. I stared at it, surprised.

"Did you just seriously stomp your foot?" I asked with a grin. Edward ignored me. "I will not just sit by and let you get killed." He said, walking up to me, until he was towering over me. I hated for him to be so close to me. And why was it there were so many tall people in this world? I lifted my head slightly intil I looked dead into his eyes. "No one said you had to sit by. Just don't stop me." I whispered. He growled. "We're just going to stop you again…like last time." He said. I smirked and backed away. "That was when I was pathetic as you can get." I said. "Try to stop me now." He glared, this time Alice was looking at me with a sad expression. They reminded me of a memory… Mom? Dad? I snapped to reality and shook my head as walked past him. "You're just getting in my way." I said over my shoulder as Alice appeared beside me.

She opened the door to Edward's Volvo. "Please don't do this to us." She said as she pushed me in, closing the door behind me, then appearing in the front passenger seat. I was about to respond when Edward opened the driver's door. "We care about you." He said, before staring up the engine. I didn't want to face their guilt trip. I snorted and looked out of the window. "Why?" I muttered. "All I did was ruin it all. If I didn't come here, Jacob," his name made feel me uncomfortable, "wouldn't have gone to your school. You wouldn't have met me and you would have continued with your vampire lives, without knowing this very pessimistic girl." I looked at them. "Why do you care? You could have killed me that first time… the time I would have stabbed myself. It wouldn't have killed me, and you know it. But something told me at least one of you wouldn't be able to resist. _That _would have killed me." I sighed. "Why?"

Alice and Edward looked at each other for a long time before anyone said anything. Alice turned and looked at me, smiling softly. "Why don't you see how you changed it all? It was almost the same thing, Bella and the rest of us, everyday. Then you came." I looked to her face, sneering. "Go find yourselves a fucking party clown then." She sighed. "Believe it or not, you made our lives more enjoyable…other than the threats and such. You became one of us, in that way. An extension of family, if you will. We care about you because of that. We all know what you have said in the past, but with me, all you can do is look forward into the future." She looked forward. "Please." Alice pleaded.

I sighed. "Well, I'm not going to California, and I'm definitely not going back to La Push." I muttered, bringing them back to the original topic. "What happened at La Push?" Edward asked as he drove. "Nothing that needs to be repeated." I snapped. Alice and Edward exchanged glances, knowing something was wrong. "As I said, we'll talk about it tomorrow morning." She chirped. I sighed and put my head in my hands. This was going to be a long night.

. . .

"Just leave me alone." I yelled as Alice followed me up the stairs. Alice huffed and stopped on the top step.

"Why won't you tell me?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, and walked into the kitchen, looking for an green apple. "Greenie, greenie." I mumbled. "Ha!" I looked back to Alice. "Don't worry about it," I said, grabbing it. Alice looked at me strangely. "Unlike you people, I can stand eating some human foods...well only fruits but that doesn't matter!" I yelled, storming past her. Edward had just walked up the steps followed by Jasper. They both gave me weird looks, "It's just an apple!" I yelled, walking down the hallway.

All three followed me, and I could hear Alice telling her partner about what happened. Jasper suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking my way into my room. I sighed, holding the apple to my mouth. I bit the apple, and Jasper made a disgusted face. I smirked. "Move, Jasper." I ordered, mouth full of apple goodness. Jasper stared into my eyes and didn't move. I groaned, and turned behind me. "Tell him to move, Alice." I said. Alice just smiled. "Once you tell us what went on." I sighed, this time pissed off. "It doesn't really matter anymore." I growled, trying to push past Jasper. "Stop it." I said. Jasper just smirked, and suddenly the room got very warm and I felt that same disturbing feeling from before. I wanted to scream at them to leave me alone, but I got a better idea. One that would amuse me even more. I threw the green apple at Jasper's face and he quickly moved to dodge it, giving my clearence to my room. The feeling stopped and I sighed in relief. He looked at the poor little apple in disgtst as it rolled away. I took advantage of the situation and walked into my room. Jasper watched me as I slammed the door to the rest of the world. "FUCK OFF!" I screamed as I walked to the window.

I stood, fuming, looking out the window when I realized something. I didn't have my green apple anymore. I clenched my fists. Blondie would pay…

. . .

I stayed in the room all night, staring at the moon, as I thought about the damned situation I had put myself in. When the sky got clear, turning into the usual light gray, I quickly dressed into the usual: black and white striped shirt, jeans, a black jacket, and a pair of black leather boots. I was about to walk out of the room when I saw the guitar pieces. I sighed. I needed to call that Justin Black to get my stuff back. I quickly gathered the pieces into another backpack and put it on my shoulders. I was going to find a guitar shop if it was the last thing I did. I walked out and then Alice came out of nowhere and jumped on me, hugging me. I grimanced, surprised, as I believe she was apologizing to me. I stared until I gt what she was saying. And people call me slow… ha! I accepted her apology and walked down the stairs.

She followed me. "Where you going?" She asked, as I reached the door. I pulled it open, and put on some sun-glasses. "To shop." I said, instantly regretting it. Rosalie appeared in a flash, and scolded me on my outfit, and persuaded herself and Alice to come and help. I let them come, but that was a very big mistake. Not because they were shopaholics, but because Bella was there with Jacob. They didn't see me, but I knew Jacob could smell me, because he kept wiping his nose, scrunching it up often.

I stared until I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to him. He looked at me surprise, Bella more. "Hey, Nyx" She said, but I ignored her. "I wouldn't talk to you even if it was to fucking save the only thing I like in this world," I growled at Jacob, patting the backpack with the guitar pieces, "but I need you to help me." He was about to say something when I cut him off. "I left my shit with some cousin of yours, Justin Black. I need them because… well, that's not really important. I know you have to hate my guts and so, but at least me get my crap back, and I swear on my black soul I will never ask you for a favor back again. Or I will kill someone you love." He looked surprised, and then glared. Bella just stared, paled when she realized who I was talking about. I glared back, making sure every bit of hatred was in that look. He backed off. "Swear?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed. "I'll see what I can do." "I'd hug you, but my inner self would probably tear you to bits if it knew how close I was and didn't kill you."I said with a smile and walked back to Alice and Rosalie.

We walked to the other side of the store, Alice looking at me strangely. "What is so important about a few clothes and an old guitar case? We could buy you another one if it's that important..." I whipped around. "It's not the items themselves, but what's inside of them. I left the most valuable things to me in those things, after my guitar. I want them back." I shrugged. 'Plus, it's been with me for over ten years. The least I can do is stick with them." Alice nodded. "Sure." She said.

She then smiled and then grabbed my hand, making me go further into the store. Rosalie was more into the designer purses, and jeans, while Alice were looking for cute accessories. I just stood, akwardly to the side, watching them grab stuff. I wasn't really into shopping. I only ever shopped for clothes when a shirt or jean got too worn out. "Hey." I could hear Bella trying to start a conversation with Rosalie from over here. I mentally laughed, and left Alice at the rack, telling her I was going to look for some earrings. She nodded, and continued to study the hats. I looked up to see Jacob watching me. He had done this throughout the store a lot of times, and every time I looked at him he'd turn the other way or glare. I sighed, the pain in my heart softening. It's not like I would kill Bella that badly…

I made my way through all of the racks, and finally made it to where the jewelry was. I looked down through the glass and pointed to some beautiful rings, although I was supposed to be looking for earrings. I smiled softly. This reminded me of something…I slid to the left, feeling a presence slip beside me. I didn't bother looking up. I just continued to glance at the earrings, when I finally picked a pair out. Two wicked little knives with smiley faces stared at me as I told the girl behind the counter I wanted them. The young girl, mid-teens, gave me the earrings, and I gave her the money. I stuffed the bag into my backpack and put it back on.

The person beside me growled. "I'm not really ignoring you, Edward. Am I?" I said with a smile. Edward rolled his eyes at me, and I just smirked. Edward didn't look too happy, especially since his wife-to-be was spending her dandy little time with his enemy. I laughed again at the thought of Edward glaring at them through clothing racks. The man in the clothes, I thought with amusement. Very stalker-ish…"She decides to bring the dog into a store." He grumbled, following me around the shoe racks. I shrugged.

"That dog is her friend, and she needs to spend as much time with him as possible, before you know what." I said. Edward looked at the ceiling, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"I don't want to change her." He muttered. I looked up at him.

"I know, but that's the only way you can be together, and at least she isn't being hunted down by the Volturi." I said with a shrug. Edward smirked at my joke.

"Thanks." he said. I nodded, looking back at the two revolving doors. A few more steps and I could be free of this horror of horrors. " Edward, you ready?" Bella came up. Jacob stayed at the door, watching me. I looked away from him to Bella.

"Your dad enjoying the dog?" I asked. Bella laughed.

"You should see him running around, treating her like a child. He's already talking about getting another one." She said. I chuckled, "He won't be lonely. I'll check on him every so often." I said. Bella smiled. She said "Thank you." and took Edward's hand, leading him out of the store. I watched Jacob walk back with Bella and Edward. I would never forgive him, I thought.

We walked out of the store soon after that, Alice and Rosalie loaded down with bags. "Let's go home." Alice said with a smile. "I got many things to try on you, Nyx." I groaned. "Hey!" Someone said suddenly. I turned to see Bailey. I smiled. "Hey, Bailey." She waved at Alice and Rosalie. I turned to them. "You mind if I hang with Bailey for a while?" They shook their heads. "See you, later!" Alice said and they left. I turned and smiled. "Wanna get a slushie?"

. . .

I laughed, almost spitting out my Cherry slushie. I coughed as I covered my mouth. "That was hilarious!" I said after I swallowed. "Yeah, I just we had taken a picture of it when it had happened." Bailey said with a smile. I nodded and slurped. That accident had been so funny… so many people with red splotchy clothing are probably damning me right now. I looked up to the gray sky. Don't listen to them, will you? I thought. Suddenly, there was a huge puddle and I ran to it, landing in it with a big splash. I laughed to myself and walked back to the sidewalk. We were walking to Bailey's house, since the mall was really close to her home.

I smiled as we walked by a patch of flowers. I crouched before them. "You know what kind of flowers these are?" I asked. Bailey shook her head. "Forget-me-nots." I whispered as I plucked a stem of one. "Makes you really want to remember it all, doesn't it?" I whispered. I handed it to Bailey. "Not much, but…" I said with a shrug. She accepted it with a shrug too. "Here." And then she put it behind her ear. "You look pretty." I said with a smile. She really did. She looked away. "Thanks." She muttered. "Bailey?" I asked after we walked more. "Would you forget me?" She stared. "I don't want to forget, anything." She said. I nodded and then drank more slushie. "But if you couldn't help it, and I don't ever talk to you again, would you forget me?" She was about to say something when someone suddenly said," Hey!" A guy came and put his arm sround Bailey's shoulders. I cocked my head. "Hello, male stranger." I said. "Nyx, Colton. Colton, Nyx." Bailey said. Colton gave a wave. Blond-ish hair, and I couldn't tell what color his eyes were. I noticed that they looked good together. Maybe they wanted me to leave? I nodded to myself. That's it. No one ever wants me to be around, anyway…

I nodded again and then started to back away, a strange smile on my face. "I guess I'll leave you guys be, then? I'll see you, Bailey." Before she could respond, I had already run away, the joy of a cherry slushie forgetton. Damn forgetfulness...

. . .

I walked into my room, the empty slushie cup crushed in my fist. I dropped it into the trash and walked to the bed. I put the backpack on it and then cursed myself. I had forgotten to find a guitar shop. How long was I going to put this off? I sighed.

I took out the earrings of the backpack, putting them on, and then I put the backpack under the bed, somewhere I hoped no one would find it. I walked back downstairs to see a glaring Rosalie and an annoyed-looking pixie. "Tell us what happened!" Alice said. I sighed. Goddammit…

. . .

"That's what happened?" Alice yelled, after I told her and Rosalie my story. I nodded, with a shrug. It doesn't hurt as much as before, I thought. I reminded them that they made a promise not to tell. Rosalie just shook her head. "Edward's just going to read our mind, so it doesn't really matter." I sighed, forgetting all about Edward's power.

I know I wasn't going to tell, but when I saw Jacob at the store my heart had stopped, and my stomach began churning. I had been so angry at him, but I had tried to let it go. I wanted him to tell me he was just kidding but he didn't. I really needed someone to talk to, and since Bella and Edward were getting married I didn't know who. I sighed. Fucking wedding bells.

I would never step up to Emmet, for god knows what will happen to Rosalie if she tries to confront me about it and say I was flirting or some other shit that happenes these days. Jasper and Alice were always together, except when we went shopping. I shuddered. Don't think that, don't think that…

I sighed. I was so lonely, and now I regretted giving my dog to Charlie, but now I know how he feels when his daughter is always with Edward. Now I know how Jacob feels too. This pain and longing in your heart for anyone to just tell you they care, to hug you, but you know they won't, because either they didn't care, didn't want to, or just don't know. I don't know what to think anymore, but I need to talk to someone. I needed to clear my head of these thoughts, now. Maybe I could talk to Esme? Nah… I needed someone else.

"Helloooooo?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and smiled. "Just dreaming." I said. Alice shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter anymore does it?" She mocked, as Rosalie walked out of the room. I glared. "I would like to think it does. What the fuck do I do now, but to think, to imagine, and try to not commit suicide if I don't dream?" I said, looking out of the window. Alice just shrugged and chuckled dryly. She realized I wasn't thinking about that, but something else. "Don't worry. I'm sure those dogs are missing you right now." She said with a forced smile. She tried to cheer me up, but when she said dogs, she said it with venom. I nodded absent-mindly, and stood up from the couch.

Alice walked to the door, "I'm going out with Jasper, see you later!" She waved. I waved back, and walked to the front door. "Going somewhere?" Esme's voice was soft and warm. I looked up to her, as she stood, slightly hanging, over the railing.

"Yeah, just going for a walk." I said. She smiled, "Be back soon. I heard it was going to rain." I nodded. "I'll be fine with my jacket." I looked down and then looked up to Esme. "Can I talk to you when I get back?" I said, before I decided to talk to someone else. Esme nodded, and walked on.

I ran out of the door, and sped down the path until I got near the street. I looked around, and lifted my hood. I was already near Port Angeles, so I decided that I would go to the book stores. I walked in _Greta's Books_ and browsed the shelves after the shop keeper greeted me. Some of the books had to do with the legends of wolves, which I tried to get out of my head. I didn't want to think about that.

As I was browsing the shelves, the rain started to pour. I looked and smiled. Just love the rain. As it poured down, few people came in, trying to get out of it. I looked at them, and closer to the back of the store, trying to stay out their way. I didn't want them to take me away from my books, an enjoyment…even though they weren't mine. Fucking fear. The pack was here along with Bella, Edward, and Rosalie.

Rosalie saw me, and walked back to where I was. I gave her a hard glare. Edward rushed over to me. "I know what happened." He whispered, as the pack became quiet. I stood taller and bared my teeth. "And what? You are going to make fun of me, too? Just do it, I dare you. We'll see how much damage you'll get out this one." I snarled as Bella walked up next to me. "How could they do that to you?" She asked. I looked at her then at Edward. "Shut up." I hissed, suddenly deciding I didn't want to remember. They watched us, knowing exactly what we were talking about.

"Why are you even here?" I asked. "Don't you have a car, Edward?" Edward sighed. "We were looking for you. Esme said you went out, and she began to worry. We didn't expect to find you in a book store, though." I rolled my eyes, and pushed past them. "Maybe I like to read." I said, and continued to browse the shelves, ignoring the stares. Well, duh. You have a Barbie, a pale mouse, and a bronze-hair poofy Elvis follow you in a bookstore and not get any stares.

Rosalie grunted, "Let's go, you can come back later." She said. I grabbed a random book off the shelf and gave her a raspberry. I rolled my eyes, but stopped when I saw the title of the book I was grabbing. I was speechless for a moment, as I read the title. Edward and Bella asked me if something was wrong. Well, to begin with, me. The world, us as the human race, greed, poverty… should I continue? The pack had begun talking again, but still took a few glances at me. I shook my head, "Let's go." I quickly made note of the book and put on it's shelf.

I ran outside, leaving a very surprised Edward, Bella, and Rosalie behind as I began to run in the rain, my tears mixing with the water running down my face. I tried to see if it would help cleanse me, to wash away my emotions and regrets, but no such thing. There is a reason for everything, they say.


	12. Running Off

Bella came over, my backpack and guitar case in her arms. "Jacob asked if I could bring these to you." She said, her voice muffled from under my stuff. I quickly took them out of her arms. I hugged my backpack. "I missed you." I muttered to the backpack. I grabbed my guitar case and went to put them up, everyone giving me weird stares as I walked upstairs.

. . .

I looked out the window, slightly pissed off. Why the hell was I going to Bella's wedding? And why did I have to put on a dress? I pinched the material. "Why is it that a dress either too tight or too loose on me?" I muttered.

"You okay?" asked Alice from behind me. I turned and nodded. "Just irritated." I said with a smile. The dress had been one of the ones Alice had bought at the store for me. It was a simple black dress that went all the way to my ankles with long sleeves. She had practically forced me into the dress. " I'm wearing my black high tops with these." I said to her. I looked at the mirror. I sighed. "Damn dress." I turned. "This it?" I asked. Alice nodded in approval. "It looks good. You can change now."I sighed in relief and went to my room to change. I put the dress on the bed and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, leather boots, a black long sleeved shirt, and a vest. I put on the knife earrings and a black military hat that I had for a while. I walked back to the room.

"You're going to put on the dress?" I asked Bella once I walked in. She nodded and figdeted nervously. "Here it is." Rosalie suddenly said and she walked in with Bella's wedding dress. I turned around, because I didn't want to see Bella in her undies. Bella pulled her dress over her body and Alice zipped it up in the back. "You can turn around." Rosalie said with a mocking tone. I scowled at her when I turned again. "I rather respect a person semi- or completely naked, because it is their privacy." I said. I looked at Bella. I was amazed at how good she looked in it. I looked over to Rosalie; she too had her mouth slightly open. I smirked, and looked back at Bella. She smiled at me. I nodded. "It looks good." I said.

I frowned, thinking of her and Edward together forever. It was like Alice read my mind. "Are you sure you want to go on with this? This is forever." She said, backing away. Bella sighed.

"I know, but I really love Edward, and he really loves me. We're meant to be together..." She said, looking out of the window. I sighed again. Like two freaking peas in a pod, I thought. She walked over to it, placing her hand on the glass. She seemed lost in thought ever since her shopping trip with Jacob. "I think." She added. I gave Rosalie a look, which she returned back.

"What do you mean, I think?" I asked, standing from the bed I was sitting on. Bella turned away from the window.

"I'm just starting to have second thoughts about it." She said. Alice suddenly got worried.

"You aren't going to break his heart are you?" Bella looked down at her hands, pondering Alice's question. For a long time we didn't speak. Too long.

"What the… You fucking followed him, when he asked you to stay, you practically breathe for him, to be with him, you're always together, he left for you, you don't ever let go of him! What the fuck!" I screamed at her. I stared at the floor for a moment, stunned. When did I suddenly care that they stay together? I ignored that thought and continued my rant. "You shouldn't…better yet, you better not break his dead heart, Bella! You can't have second thoughts about it! It's fucking forever! Once you make that choice, you never back off! If I were you, which I rather be dead before that happened, I wouldn't be thinking like that. Maybe you don't deserve Edward. He practically lives for you too! Remember Italy, that one suicide moment of his, huh! Don't do it! Goddamnit if that happens!" I screamed. "That might be why you've been sneaking off with Jacob. Huh? Is it?" I hissed, the last part coming out unknowingly. I didn't realize I said that, until Alice and Rosalie looked at me, and then at Bella in shock.

"You've been going behind Edward's back?" Alice asked, in disbelief. Bella backed to the window, not answering.

Rosalie took this opportunity to make the situation even worse. She walked across the room, and opened the door. Behind the door were Edward, Carlise, Emmet, and Jasper.

I couldn't make out the expression on Bella's face, but it was quite amusing. It was like she was caught cheating or something. I sighed, feeling bad for a moment, but moments pass. I chuckled, silently to myself, but with ears like this around the house everyone looked at me.

"This is no laughing matter." Edward snapped. "Sa maybe it is…" I said with glare as he walked from the doorway, past Alice, and stood in front of Bella. He touched her cheek softly, looking her in the eyes. She couldn't keep that connection, and she looked away.

"Second thoughts?" He asked softly, running his hand through her hair. Everyone watched, interested in what was going to happen next. Bella pulled away from Edward's mental grasp, and walked backwards, hitting the wall. Why are walls so close when you try to run? I thought. Edward was quick to get back in front of her.

"And Jacob! I told you it wasn't safe to be with him." He said, anger rising in his voice. Bella slapped Edward's reaching out hand.

"You can't keep controlling me, Edward. It's not healthy." She said. She pushed past Edward, giving me an angry look, and stormed out of the room. Well, I was just wondering, I thought as I looked after her. Edward still stood there, looking at the wall. Then he looked at me. Everyone then looked at me. I sighed and shook my head. "Gotta fucking do everything…" I muttered as I followed Bella's footsteps and walked out of the room. Edward was close at my heels, mostly furious. I turned and gave him a raspberry. Why was he acting stalker-ish?

He wasn't running after me, but he was walking. Just like Scream, I thought with a roll of my eyes. But I still decided to take advantage of that and I ran down the stairs of the house, where I reached Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled. She looked back at me, and then walked out of the front door, slamming it shut. How rude. I ran to the door, and opened it, as Edward had just gotten to the staircase. I looked back at his angry face. "Can't you leave that girl alone?" I yelled as I ran out the door. Bella was already in her truck, so I used my inhuman speed to get right beside her. "Bella, let me in." I said. She sneered at me. I sneered back, and went to the other side. I pulled open her door by force. She looked at me, appalled.

"I told you to open the door." I growled, slamming it shut. We both looked at the doorstep, hearing the door slam shut. Edward suddenly was outside of Bella's door. I reached over and locked her door, and then locked mine.

"Drive." I commanded. Bella looked at me.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't, then Edward's going to demand answers. He might even rip this car apart. He isn't so happy about Jacob hanging around you, you know."

"Why? I have a life, too." She said, aggravated. I nodded, putting on my seatbelt. "We all do." I whsipered, looking down."It's just because he thinks he'll hurt you, too." I told her. Bella was quiet for a moment. "Like he did you?" She asked quietly. I sighed, deciding not to say a word, and grabbed the keys out of her hand, shoving them into the ignition.

"Bella," Edward said calmly. "Open the door. We need to talk." Bella gave him a sorry look, before cranking the truck, and pulling out. Edwards stomped his foot as we drove off. I couldn't help but laugh. He is just a girl sometimes, I thought as he walked over to his Volvo.

. . .

"He's not going to stop chasing us." She said. I looked back at the Volvo.

"I wonder what I did to make him so mad." I said. Bella rolled her eyes. But I knew she didn't know either.

"Let's go to Jacob's?" She said, unsurely. I gave her a death glare. "Well, what do I do?" She asked. I sighed, and smacked my forehead.

"Call him first, and tell him that we both are coming." She nodded, and pulled a cell phone out of the glove department. It must have been old, because it was so big, and looked really heavy. She ignored my stares, and dialed his number.

That's when I realized she still had on her wedding dress. I looked down at her dress, then back at the road. I wonder what Jacob would say once he saw her in this.

"Okay...but! Com'on Jacob!...Alright. Bye!" I looked at her. "What did he say?" I asked as we came closer the boundry. "We can come, but you have to stay in the truck." My mouth fell open, and I slammed my fist on the dash board, making a dent and making Bella flinch.

"Bull shit." I growled, looking back at Edward's car. He was starting to slow, knowing we were getting close to the imaginary line.

. . .

I was pissed off that I had to sit in Bella's truck while she and the pack were inside Jacob's house, living it up. I really didn't care for that part, really. Just that I couldn't step outside for some air or they would kill me. Would my foot really hurt them that much if I stepped on their land, I thought.

I snickered as I thought about Jacob's face when he saw Bella. I would pay to see Jacob's face again when he saw Bella in her wedding dress. He had hurt singed in his eyes, but mostly shock. And even though I have great hearing I could have heard him miles away, yelling at Bella if she had left Edward at the chapel. I smirked at the thought.

All Jacob knew is that Edward was following us, and I guess he thought that because Bella had given him the lie that she had left him at the chapel. Smooth, Bella. Smooth. Everyone gets caught in a lie, but I don't know how she'll get out of this one. It does take a while to regain everyone's trust again. But with Bella, everyone would probably forgive her like that. I looked out the car window. All I know is that when we go back across that line, I wouldn't be going to the Cullens house. But who knows? Maybe Edward is sitting there in his Volvo, waiting for us. Just maybe. Just like a stalker.

I crossed my arms and glared at the damned house. I have to admit, I was quite surprised that when Billy came home he talked to me. Just a hello and how are you, but I knew that he wanted to ask why I was here. He wasn't getting anything from me. Because I'm a freaky lock! Infusions wish to be me! Hahahahaha… Right, right. None of the guys had even bothered to look my way as they made their way into Jacob's home. They all ignored me. Like I wasn't even there. So at this point I was furious.

A phone started to ring. I stopped fuming and looked at Bella's cell phone-walky talky thing. The sound was coming from there. I raised an eyebrow, and then looked back at Jacob's house. His window was open now, so I could see some of the guys wrestling each other to the ground, and the others egging them on. I shrugged and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where is Bella?" I heard Edward say. I hung up.

. . .

Three hours. Thirty minutes. Two seconds. This is how long I've been in this truck. It was around midnight, and I'm still in this truck. I couldn't even enjoy the sight of the moon. I sighed, leaning back in the chair. Times like these made me wish I could sleep.

I wish Bella was here, because now I'm hungry. All of the guys are probably still joking around, I bet, judging on the loud laughter. Couldn't they stop? Don't they sleep? I looked around, as my stomach started to cramp. I needed to feed now! I started to hyperventilate, crawling on to the floor, rocking myself back and forth, when I heard a door slam.

I quickly looked up to see Bella running out, laughing. Jacob was behind her. She jumped into the truck, and locked the doors. Jacob stopped just in front of the truck, smiling. I looked at Bella.

"Good to see your in a good mood." I growled. "What's going on?" She started to giggle madly. "We're playing, don't worry." She said. I growled again, as more cramps entered my stomach. Bella looked concerned. "What the matter?" She asked, panicked. I moaned, grabbing the door handle. I unlocked it, and fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. My eyes started to heat up, and water began to leak out. I've never had cramps this bad. I rolled over, to meet Bella's face. She was over me, and soon the whole pack was. My vison began to blur, until there was just blackness with a circle of bright light above me. I closed my eyes, and started to shake.

"Someone get help!"

"She's hungry!"

"Get Bella out of here!"

"Nyx!"

My eyes snapped open and I gasped. I felt strong, but at the same time weak. I needed to eat now. I was on the edge of dying, and when someone is on the verge of dying they'll do anything. I stood up, as everyone around me backed away. My eyes were red, because that's all I could see. I looked at Bella and smiled widely. Her sweet scent came stronger, cherries and blood. I breathed it in, closing my eyes as I did so. I opened them to see a frightened Bella. "Delicous." I whsipered with a smile.

I started to go to her. I was attacked and beaten to the ground, wolf's fangs deepening in various parts of my flesh. I cringed at the pain, but it didn't stop me at all. I was still hungry, and all I could smell was Bella. So sweet. My senses got stronger than usual, and I could feel everyone's emotions as they spiked to rage, and I could connect with everyone's thoughts.

My feet wobbled as I stood, three wolves trying to hold me down. My ankles were shaky, and my mind blurry, but my eyesight was clear. Matter of fact, it was so much better that I could see the heat and blood in everybody's body, almost recognizing who was who. I turned to Bella, who was being guarded by Jacob. I sneered and laughed. "Knight to the end, no?" I said. I swirled around, knocking the wolves off of me. I stood my ground as the wolves got back on their feet and circled around me. I smirked at Jacob in wolf form now. I looked at Bella, her eyes wide, instantly thinking of Edward. No, I thought. Not Bella...not now. Just until I get what I want.

I waited until the wolves were close enough to attack. Once one did, I ran into the forest, feeling faster than ever. Not looking back, I could hear their paws thumping the Earth with their wild urge to chase me. My eyesight was no longer clear, but red. I could sense and see every living thing's core, blood, heartbeat, cells, ECT, and it amazed me. I felt so pure, so rogue.

We were almost at the Canada border when I stopped, the wolves behind me. I sighed, wanting to have a little fun, but still hungry. Which urge was stronger?

"I'm terribly hungry right now," I said, not recognizing my own voice. This voice was far more deeper, but more evil. "And I can hear the heartbeats of people," I said, smirking at their growling. I wasn't going to attack anyone, but it would be fun to go on a chase. "Shall we?" I chuckled, inviting them to a cat and mouse chase. Before they knew it, I was back to running, but this time they'd be humans following.

. . .

**Bella POV**

"She's being chased!" I yelled at Edward and the rest of the family. I didn't dare to mention the other part. "How long have they been gone?" Carlise asked urgently."About ten minutes or so..." I said. Carlise was quiet, as was everyone else. He paced the grassy ground of the woods.

"They should be in Canada by now, then. Nyx's wild side must be out. She's probably hungry if she's acting this way. It's her instinct to hunt though." Carlise spoke.

"Esme. Take Bella home, and watch her."

"The rest of you we have to get to Canada before the Volturi does. Let's go!" He ordered, as everyone raced through the woods at one time. Esme held me at my shoulders gently. "They'll be alright" She reassured me, but at the bottom of my stomach I felt as if someone was going to get seriously hurt. Permanently.

**Nyx POV**

Walking through the busy streets of the Canada capital was fun, especially when you knew that wolves were following your every move. They tried to look normal, but it was hard for them. They stuck out in the crowd, since they had no shirts on, were huge, and were pushing people to get closer to me. How suspicious can they get? When the police came to talk to them, I laughed. This was getting fun, I thought. I looked up to the sky. It was getting dark. The Cullens should be here in any minute, I thought, and then smiled as I caught Alice's scent.

I rubbed my nose, thinking about how I spent too much time around the pack, and how it would be when I got back to Washington. I turned around one more time, to see them walking the opposite way, meeting up with the Cullens. My twenty minute game was over, I thought with a frown, getting a cramp. I soothed my stomach by rubbing it. I turned to look over my shoulder at them. They were watching me closely.

No one bothered me. I guess my aura had a captivation on them. It was like I was controlling them, becoming invisible, and I blew the pack and the Cullens kisses. I waved my hand in the air to them. I was going rogue.

. . .

I sat in an abandoned alley, and I don't know why I felt this way. It was like loneliness was poured through my body, and someone added sadness with it. It was fun to run around and play with everyone's mind today, but then I got bored, and was about to go to the Cullens house when I remembered I had left them. Who knew how much trouble I'd get into going back to them, and to see how they would react towards me. And I had all my stuff there. So for right now I just have to push this emptiness away and try my best with the rest of my life. I have to blend in somehow, which is quite say for me in the sunlight, but at night I don't know. Where would I live? How would I feed? Questions like this kept bugging me, eating me alive until I had to lie to myself about it. There was no way I'd be able to make it on my own. It's like I needed a pack. A family. I frowned. Too bad. My family is dead.

I sighed and stood up. Look what I got myself in to. All of this mess I started and I can't control it. I walked down the streets. I wasn't the same person I once was. The old Nyx was kind and altruistic. Went to school everyday, was a loner, and once upon a time had a dog.

And tried to hide who she was.

. . .

If this wasn't the worst hotel in history than what was? I thought as around the room. Down in the streets wasn't good, but this hotel smelled of cigarettes and must, which burned my sensitive nose. I wonder how it felt for Jacob and the pack to be around me. I wonder if I really burned their noses. I shook my head, angry. Why should I think about them at a time like this? They made me like this. They turned me like this. It was all their fault! I sat on the chair nearest to the window so I could breathe the cool air outside. I didn't want to be this, not one bit. I hated it all. It was like being human, but hundred times worse. Feeling everything stronger, being strong enough to hurt a person if not careful, never growing up, to live a human life.

I wonder how someone else would feel learning their monstrosity is a threat to the Volturi. Yes! I thought, getting up. There should be others. I paced around the room. It made sense. "Yeah." I said. I smirked, and jumped out of the window, landing in a crouched position, and stood on two feet. If I could find someone like me, then I wouldn't be so lonely, and I would be able to find out more about myself. I looked into a puddle and sneered at myself. I was so pathetic, so desperate to not be lonely. I sighed. Fuck myself then.

I looked back at the hotel, happy I was away from that stench. It wasn't like I paid for a room anyway.


	13. Be Gone, Cry Now

**-VOLTERRA, ITALY-**

"Another nuisance added to the world needs to be ridden, for the vampire existence could be shown." Marcus stated, obviously mad with Jane's information. Caius merely nodded, thinking about the problem at hand, wondering if there was another way, and Aro, who sat in the middle throne in the Hall of the Volturi, was quiet, thinking to himself. Jane waited patiently, understanding her place and she was not allowed to speak of anything, yet. She'd wait for the right moment to tell them that the girl was alone and on the loose, running around trying to find others. First, she needed to know of Aro's decision. It was the law to rid of these alike in some ways "hybrids", but they called themselves 'The Hidden People'. Jane smirked at thinking this, but then frowned when Aro stood from his throne walking towards her.

"She must be special if the Cullen Coven is protecting her. Maybe we should pay a little visit, and besides. I want to see how Bella is feeling in her 'new' skin." He smiled, evilly. Jane cleared her throat.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but the girl is alone and on the loose. Looking for others as her. And Bella has yet to be changed, I heard from Alec." Aro's eyes widened, anger leaking into his pupils.

"Not changed, yet? And this girl is on the loose?" Jane nodded as Alec entered the room with Demetri.

"We shall collect her at your wish?" Aro stood there for a moment, looking at the ground. He liked hearing the words at your wish, for he knew he was in power. "Maybe we should wait," whispered Marcus. Aro turned to him, curious.

"And why is that? There is a nuisance on the lose that we must execute to keep ourselves hidden form the human eye." Aro spoke, angry. Marcus straightened from the lazy position in his throne.

"The Cullens will most likely interfere if we move now. If they kept her then they would most likely be looking for her. Why? I don't know, but she must have some power that is very useful. Maybe we should find this out for ourselves, hmm?"

Aro turned away, now looking at Alec and Demetri who was standing off far in the corner, waiting for their orders. Jane, still waiting patiently stared at Aro as is he was going to praise her. Her eyes begged for wanting to capture the girl. She wanted to be the one to bring her here. She wanted to show the girl that she was powerful, and Aro knew that. She loved her power, and her ranking, but he dismissed her looks.

"Demetri, hunt down the girl. Do not harm her. Watch her and report anything strange to me. Alec and Jane, we will pay a visit to the Cullens now. I want to see how they and Bella are doing." He smirked, gracefully walking away, Renate quickly jumping to his side, never to be left.

Jane turned on her toes and walked behind, her head in the air, nose pointing up. This was better than going around looking for the girl, she thought smugly as Alec quietly followed.

. . .

**FORKS, WASHINGTON- CULLEN'S HOME**

"They're coming!" Alice yelled, startling everyone from silence as they thought about where Nyx was.

"Who, Alice?" Esme asked being the first to stand up. Carlise stood slowly behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"The Volturi." Alice said.

"They must know! They must know about Nyx. I think they're going to kill her!" She yelled, causing everyone to panic. Too much was going on at once or they just didn't know what to do. Go after Nyx at this moment and risk her life, or stay and wait for the Volturi to come and see that Bella hasn't changed?

"Edward, take Bella home and stay with her. While there contact Jacob and the pack. Inform them on the event. The rest of us will stay here and wait. We'll just see how it goes from now." Carlise said. It was silent until Edward and Bella raced out the door to the sliver Volvo. Once they were out, Carlise went up to his study to think and plan. Esme began to clean, and Emmet and Jasper sat down, watching TV. They had to act ordinary. Like nothing was going to happen. Rose had to calm down Alice who was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion, even though that was impossible for them.

The vision had taken too much out of her that it worried Carlise. Maybe something was going to happen that they weren't ready for. He just didn't know what, and pondered if he was ready for it. He sat down in his chair, breathing in and out as if he needed to.

"We'll just have to wait." He said in defeat.

**JACOB POV**

I stared at the fire, the waves of water softly hitting the grainy sand of the beach. I didn't like hearing that some more vampires were coming down to Forks, and neither did the guys, but what I really didn't like was hearing they'd be checking on Bella as well. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I love Bella, and to think that they wanted to change her… it was just so heartbreaking for me. To think Bella as a vampire, the enemy… to not be able to feel her heat, her… I'd do anything to stop them, but I can't. If the Pack found out they would probably threaten the Cullens and Bella.

I growled. That blasted Nyx! It's all her fault. If she hadn't come…She's the one who got Bella into this mess! She's the one who brought the Volturi down here. I clenched my fists. I never imagined that someone who was so close to me would become my worst enemy. I never knew…and she never knew how much she hurt me inside. How much pressure there was building up in me…ready to burst at any time. Now it finally has.

I couldn't control myself. I changed into wolf form. The guys jumped back from the fire pit. Sam tried to calm me down and order me, but I just couldn't. Bella's life was in danger and I had to help her, I told them as I ran into the forest.

My paws hit the ground roughly, snapping the twigs and killing flowers and plants. I was hyper, and angry. I ran faster, knowing they wouldn't be able to catch up. I wasn't going to calm down by some voices in my head telling me not to be stupid. I had to save Bella. Even if that meant handing Nyx over to the Volturi myself.

. . .

**CANADA NIGHT CLUBS ****- 3:23 A.M. **

**Nyx**** POV**

I pretended to enjoy my time, to try to shake off this feeling that someone was watching me, following me everywhere I went. I walked around a group of talking people, using that chance to glance around. I turned around a lot of times to find myself face to face with a different guy staring at me, but I knew it wasn't just a guy following me. It was someone associated with a vampire. I could smell the blood on him, and a vampire's scent, but I just couldn't pin point the location. I furrowed my eyebrows, angry at myself for being so weak at a time like this, and in a place like this.

I was in one of the most popular night clubs in Canada…well for vampires and other creatures that is, but other than that. No human crossed the entrance door, not unless they were dinner.

I walked through the crowd of people, who were either dancing, or talking about others. But in every conversation you heard the Volturi or feeding. I got confused, walking around looking for people, when I couldn't tell anyone from the other. Who was I suppose to find someone? Other than that, I still had the feeling that someone was watching me. But deep in the pit of my stomach, I felt as if I needed to go back to the Cullens, because something was wrong. I could just feel it.

**FORKS, WAHSINTON- CULLEN'S HOME**

Carlise nodded and shook hands with Aro, his family watching at ease. Under that appearance of ease, they were nervous. Could they really pull this off? Alec was watching everyone suspiciously, noticing someone was out of place. He frowned, stepping up from behind Jane, next to Aro.

"Where is Edward?" He asked, quickly drawing Aro's attention. Aro looked from Carlise to the family sitting in the chairs of the room. He walked away, swiftly making his way to the kitchen. "Yes," He said, walking around the kitchen. "Where is he? Is he with Bella?"

Carlise smiled, making his way up the stairs, too. Jane followed. Renate looked as if she was stitched into Aro's clothing. Her mouth was in a thin line, her face blank, hiding any emotions inside her. Carlise slowly approached Aro, who had his head cocked to the side, smirking. "Carlise," he said in a jokingly way, "Are you hiding Bella from me? I want to see her. Now." He said that last word forcefully, anger creeping into his eyes.

Carlise stopped dead in his tracks, looking straight into Aro's eyes. He had sent Bella with Edward for her safety. He hadn't wanted for her to get mixed in something that would brew, upon them telling Aro about how they knew Nyx was running around, and had once been under their supervision. He hadn't known they had come for Bella at all. He should have thought things through. But he didn't, so now he'd have to come up with something, quickly.

"Oh! Bella is sick at the moment." Alice said, standing from her seat. Jasper immediately stood beside her.

"Yes." Carlise said, sighing in relief inside. "She had some sort of sickness that is holding up her changing at the moment." Aro raised an eyebrow, walking forward, until he was a mere foot away from Carlise. Aro stared at him, thinking about he said. He suddenly smiled.

"Well, I guess that's that then. I can't wait to see her next time.' he said, walking past Carlise. He used his speed to go down the stairs, Jane following, and of course Renate. He put his hand on the doorknob, and then opened it. Alec stood in the spot that he never left, confused.

He thought that Aro was going to say something about the girl on the loose, but Aro simply disappeared into the night, along with Jane and Renate. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to leave, and bid a goodbye or something, but he didn't.

"Where is the girl?" Alec asked, making everyone's heart drop.

Carlise shook his head, walking closer to Alec.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We already told you Bella is sick." He said calmly, more nervous in the inside.

"Stop lying," Alec demanded. "She's a 'Hidden One' and needs to be demolished. Her existence could unfold our own! If you don't tell me where she is, I'll give Jane and Aro the signal to wipe every human in this town clean of their blood." He smirked, and then added. "I'm not bluffing."

. . .

**CARLISE POV**

"I'm not bluffing." he said, smirking. His voice was hard and cold, telling me he wasn't lying, but that's not what his eyes said. He stared, trying to see me fidget, be nervous, but I didn't let a single emotion play on my face.

I stood up, clearing my throat.

"We don't know where she is." I said. It was half the truth. I knew she was in Canada, but I didn't know where, but I wasn't that worried. I knew that Alec was bluffing. His eyes were betraying him, and I have this feeling that something isn't going to turn out right. Like someone's going to get hurt...or worse.

**CANADA****, OUTSIDE **

**Nyx**** POV**

I sighed, the cool Canadian air on my face. I decided to just fuck it. I couldn't find anyone, no one. I walked down the street, looking for a place to stay when the wind was suddenly carrying a different scent. I smelled him first. I hissed. He was here. I didn't change my direction, nor did I began to run. I wasn't going to run anymore.

"Excuse me?" asked a familiar male voice from ahead. I looked up to see him talking to an elderly couple. "Have you seen this girl?" He asked. He showed them a picture of me, before the change. I was smirking at the camera, my pale tan skin glowing. Jacob had taken this picture, and had given it to me. I growled. He dared to take one of my pictures? From my backpack? The couple shook their heads and walked off. Soon, it was just us on the street. He looked up, not fooled for a second. "Nyx." He said. I shrugged. "Shall we?" I said, tired suddenly. He nodded. "You won't…" but by then I had already ran off.

. . .

Shit. I thought as I stared at this huge tree trunk. I just had to run this way…"Going somewhere?" Jacob asked from behind. I turned, sneering. "Guess it ends here, eh?" I growled. "I'm here to take you home." he said, holding his hand out. I glared at him and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me. I don't want to go home." I growled, stepping back from him. He frowned, advancing towards me. I kept backing up until I hit the tree. "I'm here to take you home," he growled, shaking his hand, waiting for me to take it. "Leave me alone! I don't want to go!" I yelled, beginning to run away, but before I could Jacob grabbed my arm, and yanked me into his hot chest. I hissed, breaking from his hold.

"Leave me alone, Jacob." I sneered, walking sideways, closer to the open field before us. Jacob's expression remained cold as he walked closer to me. "You're putting Bella's life in danger!" He yelled. I yelled back, "No, I'm not!" He looked like he was going to cry. "It's your fault the vampires are here looking for her!"

I grabbed my head. "They're going to change her anyway, so what's the point?" I yelled, stopping. Jacob stopped too, balling his fist in anger. The wind blew a quick breeze our way, like it was trying to cool us off or make the tension disappear. I looked away before looking into his eyes. "Jacob." I said calmly. "You are one of the best of friends I have had in a long time. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, not if I could help it. You know that!" I said, my eyes softening. I clenched my fists, waiting. Jacob sighed, looking at the ground,

"You're not who you use to be, Nyx. You've changed." I laughed. "Me? Change? I'm still the messed up girl from months ago!" I said, jabbing my chest. "What kind of change are you talking about?" I asked, slightly wounded. Jacob sighed, "I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out." he said, looking back at me. "But either way, I'll need you to come home with me." I growled. "Why? So I can get torn to pieces again?"

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked, walking forward, clearly confused. I bared my teeth. This time I didn't back away. " You put everyone and everything before me in the past. When I needed you most!" I said, anger leaking into my voice. "When you needed me," He laughed. "You had the Cullens!"

I scoffed. "As if! I can't trust them!" I shook my head. "And I needed you!" I cried, finally snapping. "I could have gone to anyone, but I trusted you enough to talk to you! I usually bottle eveything up, but with you I thought I could talk to someone, to finally have a friend. I needed you." I said, looking away, ashamed that I admitted that to the worst of people. Jacob seemed to think about it before looking into the open field. There was a silence in between us. We both waited for someone to say something first.

"I don't want to see you hurt, though. I care about you." I told Jacob. I walked up to him. I was inches away from him now, looking up his face. "I still do."

I poked his arm, waiting to see his reaction. He flinched, and jerked away. "I love Nyx. Not what she turned into." He said, before turning into wolf form and running through the open field. I stared after him, not really surprised by his reaction, but surprised by what he said. Loved me?

I had just hoped he wouldn't do that, flinch from my touch. I tried to keep it in until he disappeared.

Once he was gone, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I gave out a sob, grabbing my sides. Why did I care? Why did I have so much hope? It always came to hurt me in someway or another. I fell to the ground, shattered. I lay on my side and curled into a ball. Again. I'm so pathetic, I thought with bitterness.


	14. It Just got Worse

**FORKS WASHINGTON**

**E****dward POV**

Bella was lying beside me, breathing heavily, frightened. "I can feel your fear," I said."It's leaking into my back." Her sweet laugh rang out. "Sorry, Edward." She said. I smiled, and sat up.

"I wish I could just take you somewhere out of this world. Somewhere for us, and only us." I said, looking down at her. Her hair sprawled wildly on the top of her pillow, and dark rings were under her eyes. "Yeah." She absent-mindly, looking at the ceiling.

She was far too worried to go to sleep. She probably thinks she'd miss something if she did, I thought.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered. "I love you too, Edward." She said with a soft smile. I bent down to kiss her full on the lips, when I felt another presence at the window. I stopped, barely brushing her lips, and quickly stood, startling her. I motioned her lie back down.

"It's just Jacob." I growled, walking to the window. There he was, in the tree, my way of getting in, smiling. "Am I interrupting?" He asked with a big grin. Bella laughed, "Yeah, you are." She said, getting up from the bed. She walked beside me, and motioned for him to come in. He quickly made him self at home after jumping through her window.

"Where have you been?" Bella asked him, smiling. Jacob frowned from his lying position on the bed. "With Nyx." I said, catching the scent on his jean shorts. "You talked to Nyx? Did you bring her back?" Bella asked with a tone of hope in her voice.

Jacob looked down. "That was the plan," He said, sitting up on her bed, "but things got a little..." He stopped, not having a word to describe it. He breathed in a shuddered breath. He looked away and closed his eyes. Bella stood back away from Jacob, grabbing her arm, "Oh." She said simply, looking down.

I walked behind Bella. "Why are you here?" I asked, wanting to ruin the little moment. Jacob rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to know if you guys are going after her. We smell a few bloodsuckers all around the area in the woods. They're probably looking for her." He said, clearly not wanting to say Nyx's name. "Not to mention Bella." Jacob said, staring at Bella. Bella looked up at me, worry in her eyes.

"I don't know," I said, not really answering his question. "I'm just following Carlisle's orders." Jacob seemed to remember something. "Speaking of orders, I have to go. The Pack is probably looking for me." Bella followed Jacob back to the window.

"You mean they don't know you left?" She said with disbelief. "They do, but I kind of disobeyed them to go get her." He said with a sheepish shrug."I didn't know you still cared." I said. Bella glared at me, Jacob did too.

"I don't." He whispered, before jumping from the window. Bella closed and locked it after watching him leave."That was mean. I wish you two could just get along." She said, getting back on the bed. I smirked, and lay beside her.

"Now, what were we doing just before he interrupted?" Bella smiled, as I kissed her full on.

. . .

**ALICE POV**

Alec vanished after he saw we wouldn't say anything. "We'll just find her ourselves." he said as he left.

Nobody said a word for a long time.

"That was close." Esme finally said. "Yes, it was." Carlise said in relief. He turned to look at us. "Now, we need to find Nyx." Carlise said. We all nodded, before taking off.

Jasper was running ahead of me, so I changed my pace to match with Esme. "Do you think we'll find her?" I asked.

"We'll have to. Before the Volturi does." She said, worried. "Defying the Volturi is dangerous." Emmet said, coming up beside me. "We're putting everything on the line." I said. All of us seemed to agree silently before picking up the pace.

**CANADA BORDERLINE**

**Nyx POV**

I finally stopped when I heard something in the woods. I sat up, feeling a lot lighter. I need to leave, before someone finds me, I thought. I got to my feet, feeling woozy. Been on the ground for too long. Everything was blurry and I couldn't see where I was going. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

I ran to the trees, but ended up hitting one in the face. "Ohhhhhh…" I groaned as I held my nose. I glared at the tree. "Who the crackers put you here?" I asked it, but it didn't answer. I flipped it off and continued.

I ran farther until I caught the Cullen's scent. What were they doing here? Here to take me too? I growled. I'm not letting them take me. I ran, changing directions ever so often to confuse them.

I was tired and miserable, though. I didn't know how long I could run before they caught up.

**ALICE POV**

We had barely crossed the border line when we had smelled Jacob's scent. "What was he doing here?" Esme asked. "Probably looking for Nyx…" Carlise said.

We suddenly smelled Nyx's scent, but it seemed to go eveywhere. "Where did she go?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged. "She really doesn't want to come home.' Emmett said with a dry chuckle. We ran a bit further when we saw a person's form leaning against a tree, immediately knowing it was Nyx due to the mutt's scent on her. Who else would have Jacob's scent on them?

We heard Nyx groan. "Why the fuckies did this have to be so difficult?" We heard her whisper. She slid down to the ground. Jasper ran to her, getting on one knee, leaning over her. Nyx shifted and looked up from the ground, glaring at us. I gasped. I had never seen someone so pale before. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had tears stains down her cheeks. Why had she been crying?

"What happened?" Esme asked Nyx. She looked up, past us, bitting her lip. "Can't you leave waste alone?" She whimpered. Esme shook her head as she bended down to Nyx's head. She cradled Nyx's upper body to her, running her hand through Nyx's dark hair. "What happened?"

"I just want to die!" Nyx answered, screaming the words out of agony. She sounded like she was being torn from limb, but I knew something even worse was happening. Her heart was breaking piece by piece, and this time I don't know if we'll ever be able to patch it back up.

"It's going to be alright. We're going to take you home." Emmet said, startling her. She snapped out of her dazed state, and sat straight up, looking at him with wide eyes. "I'm not going back." She said, the steel crawling back into her eyes. Carlise shook his head, and helped her up. Rose balanced Nyx on her shoulder. We both shared glances. What did Jacob do?

. . .

**ROSALIE POV**

I felt pity upon her, for she was so empty of happiness at the time. After I had balanced her on my shoulder, Alice and I exchanged a look. What did the dog do so bad to bring her down to a state of weakness?

"Someone's here." We suddenly heard Jasper say. The wind blew a great amount, sending the scent our way. I immediately pulled Nyx behind me, protecting her from the vampires coming our way. "They've come back." Alice said, getting into a fighting stance. Carlise and Esme appeared in front of Nyx and me. Emmet and Jasper got behind us, and Alice to Nyx's left and me to her right.

"How on Earth did they find us?" I asked, crouching. "Demetri." Carlise said, noticing a figure coming behind from a tree. He didn't come into the open field, where we could see him better, but I knew he had to be apart of the Volturi. We began to back up, still surrounding Nyx, when the rest of the Volturi came up behind him. Nyx narrowed her eyes at them, snarling.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here! I honestly thought you guys weren't protecting her. Oh how lovely." Said Aro, his head tilted to the side, a wicked smile plastered on his face. "This makes it enjoyable.

**Nyx**** POV**

There was a man standing in the middle of the open field, pale as the moon and black hair surrounding his face. On his right was a girl, and on her right a boy. On the man's left was a woman. The other man was still in the shadows of the trees, watching us. I snarled, not sure how to respond. Why did they want me? I haven't done anything wrong! How much worse could things get around here?

"Cullens." The man said, walking closer. "Move aside. We need to rid the world of her tainted blood." He yelled with great emphasis.

My eyes widened. That worse.

**SCHOOL IS OVER! Now without that distraction, I swear to try to update more. This story is almost over anyway. Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you like the ending though. Now, what the fuck? Couldn't have Bella cared a bit more? No, she just had to care a lot… Fuck. See, this is why I don't like people, except for my good buddies, like Bailey, Alice, Jackie, and Haley. Sigh… oh well. We'll see how this turns out. Peace out! Hope you guys have a great summer. Until next update, BloodsuckerHater. **


	15. Good Bye, Ready for the Forever

**FORKS WASHINGTON**

**EDWARD POV`**

"Edward," I heard Bella call from beside me. I looked to her to see her worried face. I instantly sat up, demanding what was wrong. "Something's happening, Edward. I can just feel it. I think Nyx is in trouble." I looked at the window, thinking. Was it safe to leave the house while the Volturi was around? I hadn't sensed anyone since Jacob left...

"Edward, we need to go!" She yelled. I quickly made up my mind, and picked Bella up, getting out of the house as fast as possible. But I wasn't going straight to the Canada line, no. I was going to need backup.

**JACOB POV`**

I smiled as Bella walked up to me, shuddering in her thin sweater. It was too cold for her to be out here like this. I frowned. I knew the bloodsucker enough to know he just didn't let her out of his arms like this. Something must be up. "What's up, Bella?" I asked, as the Pack gathered around, seeing her expression.

"Something wrong?"

"Something's happening. I think the family is fighting with the Volturi or something. I just have this sick feeling." She said, biting her lip.

"You've been walking around like that and it's pretty cold. No wonder you feel sick." Sam said, calming everyone down. It seemed like the Pack was going to go berserk with excitement upon hearing this.

"No. I mean it! Edward and I are going up there just in case." "Sam?" I asked. He looked at me then at Bella. I wasn't to let some bloodsucker show me up. I stared hard at Sam and he sighed. "Everyone...let's go." He ordered.

Paul came up behind me and patted my back. "Time to kick some vamp butt!" He whispered. I smirked. "Jacob!" Bella yelled, as I was walking away. I turned from the others and quickly made my way to her, "Can I go with you?"

I laughed. "What? Edward can't take you?" Bella shook her head. "He already went ahead. He didn't want me to get mixed up if there was fighting going on. He wants you to protect me." I frowned. So he wanted me to stay or something? "If I'm going to protect you, then I'm doing it for me. Not him." I said, motioning for her to get on my back. She quickly climbed on and I turned into my wolf form. Bella grabbed my fur as I began to run to the forest, catching up with the others.

**CANADA BORDER**

**Nyx**** POV**

I glared at the man and bared my teeth. I rather go home than get killed. I crouched too, ready to fight if needed. There was a sound behind us and Edward appeared, looking concerned. I looked back to the man. He smirked. It had gotten even worse when Edward showed up without Bella. Aro had brought up Bella, which made Edward tense.

Aro smiled wickedly at me and clapped his hands together.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Before I could see it, he was behind me and Jane was in front. Rosalie was knocked out of the way by Alec, who was getting charged at by Emmett.

Aro grabbed my midsection, and Jane grabbed my legs and they pulled with deathly grips until I screamed. They were trying to pull me apart. I struggled as I screamed. "LET GO!" It seemed like they were going slow just to enjoy it. Edward was the one who saw Jane and ran, Jasper behind him. Edward pulled her off me, and Jasper flung her like an old rag. Alice pulled me from Aro as Carlise attacked him to the ground. I fell to the ground, the pain strong. Esme grabbed me and pulled me to the tree trunk. I pulled up my shirt to see my stomach ripped, but it quickly healed back to perfection. "Shit." I gasped, resting my head against the tree.

Esme brought my hair out of my face, and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "It's okay." She murmered as I got up, nodding to her. "Jane is getting back up." She warned Jasper and Edward. They looked at each other before charging at her. Rosalie was along side Emmet now, battling with Alec. Alice was helping Carlise with Aro, but then the shadowed figure came out of nowhere and tried to attack me.

It was an instant, but I suddenly was furious. I let out a roar as I ran forward, meeting the person in mid-jump. We fell to the ground and began to struggle. We fought, when he grabbed me and tried to me push me away, but I held on, giving him hell. He punched me, only to get one back.

He suddenly rolled over and was on top of me. Now it was me trying to get him off. I was about to kick him when a gigantic wolf bit into his shoulder, and brought him off of me. I got up, gasping, and looked to my left to see the rest of the wolves coming our way. I looked to the right to see that wolf rip him limb from limb. I stared at the white chunks. That once was a person, I thought.

"Nyx!" I heard Bella call. She was soon at my side, looking at me with worried eyes."Are you okay?" "No." I growled with sincerity. "Oh...well we need..." She got cut off by Carlise and Alice, coming up behind Bella, seemingly protecting her. "You don't look sick to me, Bella." Aro said. She looked up in confusion, before Edward and Jasper joined, followed by Emmet, Rose, and the wolves. I got in front of her, glaring at Aro. The four vampires stood in the middle of the field, while we were close to the forest.

"And yet you haven't been turned." He said with a glare. I could hear one of the wolves growling, most likely Jacob. "And wolves! I must say Bella, you are very popular. Guarded by mortal enemies. Oh, how lovely." He finished, before snapping his eyes at me, frowning. "I never thought you of all covens would protect such a monstrosity." He spat before looking at Carlise.

"We don't want to make this any harder than it already is. So please, hand us the girl, or we'll take Bella by force."

I could feel the anger, tense, and confusion in the air, and I knew at the moment I was being put into a bad position. They'd easily give my life for Bella's. I turned to look at Carlise. He looked back, eyes guarded. I nodded, knowing what they were probably going to say.

"What if we got rid of her ourselves? We'll even show you the proof." Emmet said, surprising me. Did he really care? Aro smiled and nodded, "Deal." He said before they all ran off, not wanting anything else to be said, or added to the decision.

"So you're going to kill me?" I asked, as the guys were back to their human selves, half naked as always. "No," He smiled, "We're going to fake it."

"How are you going to do that?" Bella asked. "Well, since there are loose vampires running around in Seattle…maybe we could hunt one down, kill it and burn it. That easy." Carlise seemed sad by the idea, and seemed to ponder on it for a moment. "That just might work, but Nyx," He said, looking at me as I fixed my vest, "This means you're going to have to leave."

I stared hard at him. Leave? I looked at them one by one, them looking back. I had slighty thought them as family, even though they did irritate me. I sighed. "When? Just tell me and I'm gone." I said, allowing some of my anger leak out. Carlise sighed. "It's not that we don't care, Nyx. But…" "Bella has more value to you guys, I understand." I said, clenching my fists. "I'm just someone who walked in and ruined it. I get it. Just tell me when to leave." Bella stared. "I…" She started, but I cut her off. "I'm use to it. I'm always kicked out." I muttered.

Esme sighed. "The sooner, the better." Jacob said, not really looking at me. I nodded. I looked at Carlise. "Can I help?" I asked. He looked at me surprised. "Find the vamp. I just need to get rid of these urges before I give in." I said with a growl. He nodded, looking slightly surprised. I looked at Bella and gave her a smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." I said, and bowed low. "It was a pleasure meeting you all, really." I said once I straightened myself.

I turned, giving my back to them as I walked the to border, "Let's begin, shall we?" I said, repeating what Aro had said.

. . .

I was outside, walking, trying to clear my head when Alice suddenly appeared, panicked. "Nyx!" She hissed. I looked at her. "Yeah?" "It's Mrs. Leon! She's…" She didn't finish, looking down. I immediately thought the worst. I ran after her, running out the door and to Alva's place.

I smelled the blood before anything. "NO!" I screamed once I saw the body. Emmett and Carlise were already there, watching me. "I'm sorry, we didn't think she would actually come." Emmett whispered. "We should have thought of it." Carlise said to me. "I'm sorry for your lose." I ignored his pitiful attempts of comfort. I got to my knees, cradling Mrs. Leon's drained body to me, getting blood all over me. I cried, not sure what to do anymore. I now officially lost my family.

"It was the Volturi." I muttered after the last tears were gone. "I should have thought that." I looked at her clawed face.

"They must have been hungry." I said darkly. "We'll bury her, if you want…" said Alice. I turned, glaring. "Where? I'm not burying Mrs. Leon here. I want it to be in the woods. She loved nature more than I did…" I started to cry. "You know, she was the one who taught me about the trees, their leaves, their scents. She taught me…" I couldn't help but let out a sob. "Everything." I whispered.

. . .

I stared at the freshly over-turned soil. I had decided to not have a headstone for her, even though she had deserved it. I placed a picture of her on the dirt and covered it. "I love you." I muttered. I bowed my head, not sure what to say. "Is this okay?" Carlise said. I nodded, not bothering to turn. There was a short silence as I thought of all my memories of Mrs. Leon. Takign me in, climbing trees together, laughing on the beach… her trying to find me good houses every time I got kicked out, staying over at night when a foster would get abusive… Now who will I turn to? I asked myself.

"I guess that's that." I finally said as I turned to look at Carlise. He nodded. No one else had come, afraid to make it harder than it already was. I thought for a minute before glaring at Carlise.

"Carlise, I'm getting this vampire and I'm going to burn it." I clenched my fist. "I'm getting my revenge, my style." "You don't know how to catch one, much less kill one." He said, trying to be reasonable. "I'm doing this, Carlise. I'll do anything, please, just let me do this." He sighed. "We're helping you though." He finally said. I nodded.

. . .

I looked into the flames, the body not really visible anymore, grudgingly thinking about something to say. I did this, I thought she deserved a proper funeral.

"Vampire," I started. "I didn't know you. I didn't have any control, to decide whether or not you deserved to live or not, but I wanted to say I'm sorry. I took a life to save mine." I looked down before continuing. "You probably had a mate, a family you still watched from the shadows. I'm sorry. I hope wherever you go will be your heaven, not hell." I bowed my head, the heat almost driving me insane.

I finally backed away, crying. I wiped the tears away angrily as I heard someone walk up behind me. "It's hard, isn't it?" The familiar voice said. I whipped around, his eyes sorry. "Look, Nyx…" Jacob started. "Don't." I said. "Let's just leave the way it is, okay? Me hating you, you hating me." He nodded before looking at the flames.

"It's done?" He asked. I nodded. "I'll be out of your fur in no time." I said before walking past him. "Wait, Nyx…" He said, grabbing my arm as I passed by. I flinched, slapping his hand away. "Don't touch me, Jacob." I growled. "Nyx," He tried to say, but I walked away.

I should've just died, I thought.

. . .

I zipped my backpack, my stuff finally packed. I put on the straps and looked at my guitar case. I trailed my fingers over it, sad. I was going to have to leave it here. I sighed and got up from my crouched position. I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. The Cullens were there, with Bella and Jacob.

I smiled at them, not wanting to look sad. Everyone seemed to leave one by one anyway. "You guys won't even remember me in a while. Don't worry." I said. Alice hugged me, growling playfully. "We won't! Don't say that!" She said in my ear. I shrugged and turned to them. They hugged me, telling me good-byes' and such until it came down to Edward, Bella, and Jacob.

I glared at Edward. "What?" He said. "Listen to Careless Whisper by George Micheal. You're going to love the song and him. You gotta expand your music tastes!" I said, opening my arms wide as if asking for a hug. "And don't let go, ever, of dreams." I said, still glaring. "I'm not repeating that. And don't forget that I hate your guts!" I yelled, pointing my finger at him. I suddenly smiled. "Or I swear I'll make sure you don't." He smiled, getting what I meant.

I turned to Bella. "You're a sweet girl, Bella. Don't let that part of you go. And I'm sorry I won't be going to your wedding. I'm just more glad I won't be wearing that dress!" Alice pouted. "You looked nice in it though!" I shrugged. "Stay with him, or I'm not kidding when I say that I'll come back from the dead and kick your booty!" I said with a laugh. Bella smiled back. "I won't." She said, looking at Edward with googly eyes. "Ah! Innocent eyes!" I said playfully.

I then looked at Jacob. He looked at me from the door, sad. I walked to him, making him stare as I came closer. "I asked Bella permission for this." I said as I put my backpack on the floor. I smirked wickedly. "She said it was okay." He looked at me, confused. "Promise you won't hit me though." I said. "What?" He said. I kicked him in the chest. "Oh!" He groaned. He looked at me, slightly mad but sad still. "Just know I care about you. I'll be there when you need me." I said. "But I needed to do that before I did something more drastic." He smiled painfully as he straightned himself up. "That was a strong kick." I shrugged. "It could have been your face." He nodded.

"So, I guess is good-bye?" He said. "Only if you want it to be." I replied. He nodded. "Can I just do this? Please." He begged after a moment. "What?" I said. "This." He said, and wrapped his arms around me. I stood, shocked, as he hugged me. He leaned a little away from me to see my face. "I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me, please." He muttered softly. He gently kissed my forehead before letting me go.

I stared, not sure how to respond. I finally nodded, and swallowed. I picked my backpack from the ground and put it on. I gave him a salute, and he smiled. I walked to the door, the everyone watching me. Before I opened the foor, I turned and smiled at them. "I should have left in the first place." I looked down. "Thank you, for everything. And sorry for ruining your lives. I'll be sure to never come back." Everyone looked stunned at my words. I didn't wait for someone to react. I ran, not wanting to see anything. So, I guess this is it, I thought as I ran closer to the cliff I loved. It's a long time until forever.

Heh. Alone forever. How ironic.

. . .

I walked down the street, looking for a specific person. I hadn't said my good-bye twenty years ago. I guess it's better late then never.

"Krista, come!" A voice said. I turned to see a girl toddler smack into my legs. She stared at me from the ground. "Scary." She said, pointing at me. I saw a woman run my way, a group of male teenagers following her. "Krista, I told to stay near me." She looked to me as she picked the girl up. "I'm terribly sorry." I shook my head and smiled. "Nah, it's okay." She nodded, Krista squirming in her arms. I looked at her, surprised. I recongnized those eyes. "Would your name happen to be Bailey Ford?" I asked. She looked at me, surprised. "It use to be. Why? Who are you?" She asked. I shrugged. "Nothing, I was just wondering." The teenagers behind her gave each other looks. She scrutinized me. "When I think about it, you do look familiar. Do I know you?" Those words did it. She didn't remember. I shook my head, not sure what to say. "Just passing through." I muttered darkly as I walked past them.

I decided to not to do it. She didn't remember me anyway, might as well do the other thing I wanted to do since I came back. I ran to the Cullen's house. I didn't expect them to be there. I just wanted to see if it was still there. I stopped to see the house still standing. I ran up the stairs, opened the door, and ran all the way to the old room I use to stay in. I sighed in relief as I realized my guitar case was still there, after all these years. I opened, expecting to find it empty, but found something so much surprising. I gently lifted out my guitar, wanting to cry. It looked exactly as it did long ago. A note fluttered out of the case. I opened.

_If you're reading this, then time has gone by. I just wanted to say that we fixed it for you. I've only heard a bit, but I know you play well. Continue on. Maybe we'll somehow meet in the future. Love you!_

_-Alice_

I smiled at the note. I gently put the guitar back in the case and decided to take the other thing out. I took it out, the faces in the picture smiling sweetly. My family smiled back at me, with Mrs. Leon. I sighed. I needed to let go of the past. I only needed to focus on the future. I put the picture back in its place and closed the guitar case. I strapped it on my back, my backpack in hand. I was going to live eternity through and through, I thought. I'm ready for forever now.

**And that's how our story concludes. You might like it or not, but it's done. So, that's it. Thankies to the peoples who read and I guess I'll be seeing (Not really...) you guys in other stories. Good-bye and good night!**


End file.
